High School Daze
by the moon of my life
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki just moved into town and is going to a whole new high school. He hopes to meet decent people but he meets people not even close to decent! Watch-er read as Ichigo grows to be on top of the high school food chain. Enjoy
1. Intro

**Hi everyone, this is the Hgirl13 and this is my high school fanfic. Yes, I have done a college one and now it is time for high school. Ichigo is new to the high school and takes an interest in the nicest(or even the only nice) cheerleader Rukia Kuchiki. Ichigo is unpopular at first but works his way to the top to get closer to Rukia. There is romance, humor, hate, friendship, and secrets that are uncovered. Just your regular high school. **

**Enjoy:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Bleach_**

**Ichigo**

"We're here," Dad and Karin squealed and hurried out of the car and looked at our new house/clinic. Dad was a doctor and we just moved from the big city to a new place called Karakura Town.

"So, is all our stuff in there?" I asked.

Dad nodded then had that stupid grin on his face. He was about to punch me until I heard someone clear their throat. We both looked and saw two men with glasses. One of them had raven hair and blue eyes. The other one has silver hair and brown eyes. The one with silver hair seemed to be the father while the younger one was the son.

"Hello, I am Ryuken Ishida. Your neighbors, this is my son Uryu. Say hello Uryu," the man said then glared at his son to say something.

Uryu pushed up his glasses and didn't even smile.

"Pleasure to meet your acquaintance," he said stiffly then held out his hand. I gave him a firm shake.

"I'm Isshin Kurosaki, these are my children-Yuzu! Karin! Come over here!" Dad yelled. Yuzu ran over while Karin took her time. "This is Ichigo, Karin, and Yuzu."

The girls gave polite smiles.

"Why don't we have coffee some time Isshin?" Ryuken asked, Isshin nodded and they started talking. The girls went inside and it was just me and Uryu.

"So-"

"Listen, I don't want to be friends okay?" Uryu said, my scowl deepened.

"Huh? Well fine, I don't need you any way. I can make friends on my own," I said.

Uryu just pushed up his glasses and started going back to his house. I huffed and crossed my arms. Just who the hell does that guy thinks he is? I didn't do shit to the guy and he blows me off. I saw dad shake hands with Ryuken and he went inside.

"Come on son, we should unpack since school starts tomorrow," Dad said.

I groaned and followed him inside. The first day of high school, always the worst plus being new makes it extra bad. I hope I meet some nice, _decent_ people to hangout with.

* * *

**Sorry there wasn't that much but it's just an intro. I'm sure that tonight that I'll update or tomorrow.**


	2. Surviving the 1st Day

**Ichigo**

"ICHIGO!" I sat up straight and blocked my dad's morning kick.

"I DON'T WANT A BLACK EYE ON THE FIRST DAY!" I shouted. Dad chuckled.

I groaned and shooed my dad out of the room. I hurry got dressed. I looked good enough but I didn't want to look like I was trying to look cool even though I do. I went downstairs and hurry ate breakfast.

"Bye Yuzu! Bye Karin!" I yelled.

"Don't say bye to me? Oh Masaki, why does our son hate me?" Dad asked the giant poster of... never mind. I walked to school but realized that I didn't know which way the school was. I saw Uryu walking.

"Hey Uryu!" I yelled, he glanced over at me.

"What is it, Kurosaki?" he asked, man, he's already calling me by my last name.

"... Never mind," I said.

"Weirdo," I heard him mutter. I followed him, I didn't want him to think that I needed his help. He stopped suddenly.

"You should have just asked," he said, I blushed and my scowl deepened.

When we-I mean _I_ got to school, I saw that it was a big school with people hanging outside and cars dropping off their children.

"Whoa..."

**.**

**Rukia**

"That was some party," Yuna, the head cheerleader and one of the prettiest girls in school, said. I nodded.

I was with my friends AKA cheerleaders. Yuna was average height with long, wavy ebony hair, green eyes, full lips, and a chest close to the size of fellow cheerleader Rangiku Matsumoto.

"I know huh, I can't believe the cops actually came," Stacey said. Stacey has long, dark red hair with blunt bangs, one strand of hair on each side of her head, a small light black mole on her left cheek, and light gray eyes.

"Aren't you sad about you-know-who?" Rangiku asked Yuna who just made a disgusted face. Rangiku was tall with ice blue eyes, long, wavy blonde hair, and a mole under her full lips.

"Please, that asshole deserves to go to jail for the night," she answered then flipped her hair back.

"I don't think anyone bailed him out yet. He still didn't show up to school," I said. Nelliel nodded. Nelliel was tall with wild green hair, hazel eyes, a big chest and a red tattoo that went across her nose.

"He really cursed the cop out?" she asked, we nodded then stared at the guy who past by. He was tall (like 3 times my height), shaggy orange hair, amber eyes, tan skin, and a scowl.

**.**

**Ichigo**

I knew that eyes were on me, following me like a hawk. I noticed a group of cute well _hot_ girls staring at me. One that caught my eye was the shortest of the group. She had shoulder length black hair, a bang in the middle of her face, violet eyes, pale skin, and was petite. The girls quickly stopped staring and went back to their conversation.

I went into the office and saw a lady with long, braided black hair(it was in the front instead of the back) and had an icy smile.

"Hello," she said.

"Do you have a schedule for Ichigo Kurosaki?" I asked, she looked in a box and handed me it.

"I hope you survive the first day," a girl with short hair and a braid on the side said.

I cocked my head to the side. What did she mean by that? This school can't be all bad. I walked out of office and into the school. I saw some jocks throwing a kid smaller then them into a trashcan. I sighed and walked over to the trashcan when the jocks went away.

"Hey kid, need help?" I asked, he lifted his hand and I grabbed it. I pulled him out and he brushed the trash off him. One guy with short, messy black hair, emerald eyes, a sad expression, and pale skin was walking but stopped to stare at us.

"Trash," he said then continued walking. My scowl deepened. The kid I helped had blue eyes, mid length black hair, and a nervous expression.

"W-Why did you help me?" he asked, I shrugged.

"Did you want to still be in the trashcan?" I asked, he shook his head. "What's your name?" I asked.

"Hanataro Yamada," he said, he flinched when I gave him a weird look.

"That's a girls name," I said.

"No it isn't! Anyway what's your name?" he asked.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," I said.

He almost laughed but I glared at him. I looked at my schedule. Huh, my locker was right in this row. I looked for it and I saw the same small girl with those girls. Our lockers were right next to each other. I saw her on her tip toes, trying to open her locker. I looked at Hanataro, he stared dreamily at the girl.

"What's her name?" I asked, he sighed.

"Rukia Kuchiki. The richest girl at school also a cheerleader. She's so cute," he sighed dreamily. "H-Hi Rukia," he stammered.

The girl gave a fake smile.

"Uh hi..."

"Hanataro."

"Right! Sorry about that," she said then was doing something in her locker. I opened my locker and saw that it was dusty and had a signature on it.

_**The Chosen One**_

I raised an eyebrow, 'The Chosen One'? That's strange.I looked across the hall and saw a tall guy talking the girl Rukia was hanging out with.

The one with green hair and the tattoo. I looked closely and realized that they weren't talking, he was harassing her. I saw Rukia frowned and looked hesitant in doing anything. The guy was lanky, slit eyes, long black hair that covered his left eye. He reminded me of a snake. I saw him stick his tongue out at the girl and wiggle it... Gross, his tongue was long and actually had a tattoo on it.

I walked over to them, I heard Hanataro call my name. I grabbed the guy by the shoulder. He looked at me, sucks that he towers over me.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he hissed, I glared at him.

"Can't you see that she doesn't like you? You shouldn't be harassing her," I said while pointing at the girl. The guy stepped up to me.

"Well what are you gonna do about it?" he asked, I crossed my arms. Right when I was gonna say something, the bell rang. Soon a woman with dark skin, golden eyes, and purple hair showed up.

"Is there a problem Nnoitora?" the woman asked, the tall one named Nnoitora shook his head.

"No, Ms. Shihoin," Nnoitora said then took one last look at me, he left for class.

"You must be new, I am the Vice Principal Yoruichi Shihoin," Ms. Shihoin said, I nodded. After she left I was about to head for class but I felt someone grab my hand.

"Um, thank you for uh... helping me," the hazel eyed girl said, I smiled.

"Eh, it was no problem," I said then walked past her. I took my schedule out of my pocket, let's see... homeroom is with Mr. Ukitake in room 105. I got to the class before the final bell rang.

**.**

**Rukia**

That guy, he was the first guy (besides Nnoitora's friends) to step up to Nnoitora. I'm actually impressed. I felt my phone vibrate and I looked under the desk to see who it it.

_To: Me_

_From: Yuna_

_Save me a seat_

I sighed and put my bag on the chair next to me. I saw carrot top walk in and look around for a place to sit. He looked at me and headed for the seat that was _supposed_ to be for Yuna. I scowled and moved my bad. He sat next to me and leaned back in his chair.

I facepalmed when I saw Yuna walk in. Her eyes darted at me and mouthed 'What the hell?' I lifted my hands and mouthed back 'He just came'. She scrunched up her nose and sat behind me. I saw Mr. Ukitake do attendance then the announcements came on. During the announcements, a security guard came in and shoved _him_ into the classroom.

"Try not to get a tardy next time," the security guard sneered.

He just ignored him and shoved his hands in his pockets.

**.**

**Ichigo**

"Try not to get a tardy next time."

The boy with spiky blue hair, sapphire eyes, and an angry expression just ignored him and tugged on his jacket. Everyone started whispering and I heard someone groan.

"Mr. Jeagerjaques, I see you're late for the first day," Mr. Ukitake said, the boy just rolled his eyes.

"Where do I sit?" he asked, his voice rough.

"Take the only seat available," Mr. Ukitake replied.

I saw the boy grin like a pervert and headed for the empty seat behind me. The girl behind me seemed very disgusted by him and scooted her seat away from him. It was the girl that long hair and green eyes.

"Miss me?" the boy asked the girl who just scoffed.

"How was jail? Did you get raped?" she asked, the boy was silent.

"...No," he said plainly then started annoying the girl. Wow, that guy was in jail? I nudged Rukia, she glanced over at me.

"Yes? Can I help you?" she asked, I gave a nervous smile.

"Uh, I'm Ichigo and you?" I asked, she gave me that fake smile.

"Rukia," she said, looking at her phone.

"So... Why was everybody nervous when that guy walked in?" I asked her, loud enough for only her to hear.

"That's Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, the bad boy of the school. Someone bailed him out of jail this morning," she answered, I nodded.

"Why was he in-"

"Gossiping about me?" Grimmjow interrupted. I turned to face him.

"Was I talking to you?" I asked, the class got silent. Grimmjow seemed surprised that I was talking back to him.

"Wanna start something?" he asked, his eyes said that he wanted to fight. Before I said anything the bell rang. Man, this bell just comes right on time. Everybody started heading out.

**.**

**Rukia**

I walked side by side with Yuna.

"Thanks a lot. I had to sit with that retard," Yuna whined.

"Sorry, damn. I didn't think he'd just come and-"

"Hey, Rukia!" my best friend exclaimed.

I turned and saw Renji Abarai, the tall guy with long red hair tied up in a pony tail, tattoos, sunglasses on his head, and no eyebrows. "Oh, hey Yuna," Renji said shyly. Yuna just gave him a half wave.

Renji used to have a crush on her but when he tried confessing, he ended up getting embarrassed by Grimmjow. That was in middle school though, he seems to have gotten over her. He's also one of the popular kids, but I don't see why people would think he's popular. I mean, come on, the guy has no eyebrows.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked, he smiled at me.

"We have first period together remember? I wanted to walk with you," he said, I nodded.

"There's your twin, Renji," Yuna said then waved over at Stacey.

Since 6th grade, everybody has called Stacey, Renji's twin. Stacey always gets angry so it's funny to tease her about it. Stacey came over to us and smiled.

"I saw a whole bunch of freshman signing up for cheer leading. Ew, what are you doing here no-eyebrows?" Stacey asked, Renji glared at her.

"Well sis-"

"I'm not your sister!" she yelled, me, Yuna, and Renji laughed.

"Oh calm down Stace, it's just a joke," Yuna said, Stacey huffed and walked with us.

"Hey guys!" Rangiku yelled, she caught up with us. We waved at her. "Hey Renji, wanna go drinking Friday?" she asked, Renji grinned and nodded.

Rangiku already had the love of her life, sake. She drinks it heavily and I'm surprised that she didn't caught by the police. Rangiku, Renji, and me walked into our class.

**.**

**Ichigo**

It was lunch and Hanataro invited me to sit with him and his friends. I was in line to buy lunch when I see the little midget.

"Hey Rukia," I said, he looked at me and smiled.

"Oh, uh hey," she said then grabbed a water bottle. I did the same and waited behind her to pay. I feel someone bump behind me. I looked and saw that it was the girl with the tattoo.

"Hi," she said, I gave a crooked smile.

"Uh, hi. What's your name?" I asked, she smiled.

"Nelliel Tu Odelshwank but you could call me Nel," she said.

I felt relieved after hearing all that long name. I payed for my food then started looked for the table I was sitting at. I scanned the tables and I felt someone bump me. I looked down and saw Rukia.

"So Ichigo, looking for someone in particular?" she asked, I shrugged.

"Hanataro's table actually," I said, she nodded.

"He sits with these weird people, they're all the way in the back," she said then pointed at the table.

"Thanks," I said then we locked eyes.

"Come on Rukia," Nel said, Rukia still kept her gaze but followed Nel. I watched her walk but I noticed that some guys circled me.

"Well, well, well," Grimmjow said then crossed his arms.

"See, that's the guy who got me pissed off!" Nnoitora exclaimed. Grimmjow's grin widen. Everybody in the cafeteria was silent and you could only hear faint whispers.

"Eh? You got Nnoitora in trouble? That's a no-no at this school. You wanna know what a _big_ no-no is?" Grimmjow asked, I was silent. "Ulquiorra tell him"

It was the emo that called me and Hanatora 'trash'.

"Get all of us in trouble then you get in trouble," Ulquiorra said, Grimmjow made a tsk sound.

"So don't try messing with us again, got it?" Grimmjow ordered, I looked him in the eye then smirked.

"Make me," I said then walked to my table.

That left Grimmjow dumbstruck. Soon the cafeteria got loud again. I saw the girl with navy eyes look at me, she seemed impressed but that quickly faded. When I got to the table, a boy with messy, medium length brown hair, and brown eyes jump from his seat and get down on his knees.

"YOU ARE A GOD!" he yelled, I raised an eyebrow. A girl with spiked out hair and brown eyes just gave a nervous smile.

"What he means, it that no one has stood up to Grimmjow before. Hey, I'm Tatsuki," she said.

"Ichigo and the rest of you?" I asked, the boy on the ground stood up and gave a goofy grin like my dad.

"I'm Keigo, local ladies man," he said, a boy with short black hair that kinda has a flip and dark gray eyes snorted.

"Right, I think we all know who the ladies man is," the boy said with a confident smile. "I'm Mizuiro."

He then reached his hand out for me. I shook it and saw a giant with wavy brown hair that covers his eyes. He has a tattoo on his shoulder with a heart, snake, and wings on it and it says _Amore_ _e Morte_.

"That's Yasutora but everybody calls him Chad," Tatsuki said.

She pointed at a girl with long, burnt orange hair, bangs that are tucked behind her ears, 2 blue clips with flower shapes, busty, and gray eyes. I didn't notice that she was staring at me and when I looked at her, she blushed.

"This is Orihime," Tatsuki said, Orihime gave a shy wave.

"H-Hi", she said. I half smiled at her which made her blush more.

I looked at the table in front of us. That... son of a bitch! Uryu was sitting what looked like the popular kids. Grimmjow was also at that table, we stared at each other. He flipped the bird, my eyes widen and I showed him my fists. I punched my hand and pointed at him. He almost laughed but kept his angry expression. Hmm, this has been an interesting first day. I wonder what tomorrow brings?


	3. After School & the 2 Day

Ichigo's POV

Yes, finally the first day of school is over! I headed for the exit when I remembered that Yuzu and Karin get out of school in ten minutes. What should I do? I saw Rukia walking with a redhead. Maybe I should annoy her to past the time.

"Hey midget!" I called, she stopped and I saw a vein appear on her forehead. The redhead eyes widen.

"What?" she hissed, my mouth formed a smirk.

"How old are you?" she had a confused expression.

"Huh?"

"I mean, you don't really look your age. You look like you should be in the middle school with my sisters", I said, Rukia clenched her small fists and she started blushing.

"Well at least I'm not a strawberry, you stupid carrot top!" she shouted, my scowl deepened and I felt my cheeks heat up.

"What did you say?" I yelled, we got into each others faces then she kicked me. "OW! What the hell?" I yelled then hopped on one leg while rubbing my now bruised leg. She crossed her arms and smirked at me. She looked at her friend then back at me.

"Come on Stacey", Rukia said, the girl named Stacey nodded and they were about to leave.

"W-Wait!" I yelled, she looked at me. "I wanted to ask you something", I said, she raised an eyebrow.

"Well hurry up, I gotta get to the tryouts", Rukia said then started tapping her foot.

"Where do I tryout for soccer?" I asked, Rukia pointed to my destination.

"Thanks", I said but stopped and looked at Stacey. "I'm Ichigo", she gave a bright smile.

"Stacey, nice meeting you", she said, I nodded then went to the tryouts. When I got outside, I saw some guys in shorts and tank tops but some didn't wear shirts.

"You where to tryout?" a deep voice boomed, I flinched and turned to see a tall man with black spikes for hairstyle, bells at the tips of the spikes, and a scar running down the left side of his face. A little girl popped out from behind him. She was small with rosy cheeks, brown eyes, and pink hair.

"Yeah", I said, he eyed me then nodded.

"Okay, I'm Coach Kenpachi. Show me some moves", he said then threw me a soccer ball. I bounced the ball with my knees then kicked high in the air. When it came down, I kicked it hard and made a goal.

"What are you doing here?" a familiar voice asked, I looked over my shoulder and saw Grimmjow. He looked extra angry and Nnoitora was with him.

"Trying out. Are you really that stupid?" I said, his face darken and he looked pissed.

"Calm down you two", a voice said, we both looked and I saw some kid Rukia's height are a little bit taller. He had silver hair(is that bleached?), turquoise eyes, and an annoyed expression. He balanced the soccer ball on his foot then kicked it in the air.

"You're not the boss of me Toshiro", Grimmjow grumbled, Nnoitora nodded.

"I am if you're on the this team since I'm the captain", Toshiro said then kicked the ball. Grimmjow grunted then he looked at me.

"We haven't properly introduced ourselves-" he's right, we haven't introduced each other yet. "I'm Grimmjow Jeagerjaques" he said then held out his hand, he had a grin on his face. I returned the grin and shook his hand hard.

"Ichigo Kurosaki", I said then let go.

"Nice to meet ya! Glad to become enemies", Grimmjow exclaimed, I nodded then we started listened to Kenpachi and Toshiro.

"Tomorrow, you will all learn if you made the team. You can leave now", Kenpachi said then everybody started leaving. Grimmjow bumped me hard, I glared daggers at him. I sighed and saw a couple of guys that looked cool enough to hangout with. I think the one with the blonde hair and giant teeth was Shinji, the one with the 69 tattoo was Shuhei, the blonde depressing looking kid was Izuru, and I forgot the last one... Oh, right! It was Renji. I checked my phone and saw that it was time to get the girls.

"Leaving already?" Shuhei asked, I looked over my shoulder and nodded.

"See ya guys!" I yelled, they said goodbye.

"Remember to come to practice", Toshiro said, I nodded and continued walking. On the way I bumped into one of Rukia's friends. I couldn't help but stare into those navy orbs. She's just so...

"Hey carrot top", the girl snapped, I blinked then scowled.

"Don't call me that. Do you mind moving out the way?" I asked, she raised an eyebrow. She lifted her hand and put it on my chest. What is she-all of a sudden, she shoved me into the wall. My eyes widen and I stood there dumbstruck , I just glared at her. She walked past me and looked over her shoulder. She had a playful smile and winked at me with those long lashes. I felt my heart flutter and my cheeks heating up. I shook it off and hurry walked towards the middle school. I saw Karin hanging out with these boys while Yuzu was talking to a girl.

"Yuzu and Karin! Let's go!" I yelled, they said goodbye to their friends and we started walking home. "Make any friends?" I asked, they nodded. Yuzu started babbling about these girls while Karin said that she found some soccer buddies.

"Really? I didn't know you like soccer", Karin said after I told them about joining the soccer team. When we got home, I looked across the street. I saw Uryu walking home with Orihime. She saw me and blushed.

"H-Hi Ichigo!" she exclaimed, I haft waved to her then went inside.

"WELCOME HOME!" Dad yelled, I dodged his kick and headed for upstairs. At least I didn't get homework yet. I went on the computer and onto Facebook. I feel like a stalker but I have to look her up. I typed Rukia's name and saw a picture of her flashing a peace sign and smiling calmly. Damn, everything was private except for pictures. I turned off the the computer and went downstairs for dinner.

Rukia's POV

I was in my private bathroom, brushing my hair.

"Hurry Rukia. I don't want you getting late for school", Byakuya said.

"Sorry brother", I said then put a coat of clear lip gloss on. I grabbed my two bags(regular and cheer leading bag) and headed downstairs. I said goodbye to my brother and walked to school. I didn't want the chauffeur taking me to school. I didn't want people to think that I was snobby so I walked even if my wedges hurt my feet. I saw Rangiku and I sped walked to catch up with her.

"Rangiku!" I called, she stopped and turned around. I caught up with her then we walked side by side.

"Hey, cute shoes", she said, I smiled.

"Thanks. Can't wait for after school", I said.

"Me too! I wonder what dance routine we're doing?" Rangiku said then her eyes wondered off somewhere. She nudged me and pointed at something. I looked at what she was pointing at. I saw Ichigo walking by himself, he was carrying an extra bag.

"What's his name?" Rangiku asked, I looked at him.

"That's Ichigo", I said then smiled bitterly. He called me a midget yesterday.

"Hey STRAWBERRY!" I yelled, he stopped in his tracks then glared at me.

"What MIDGET?" he asked, I scowled then motioned for him to walk with us. He walked over to us then he was in the middle of us.

"Hi, I'm Rangiku", Rangiku said, Ichigo nodded. "Are you and Rukia dating?" she asked, both our faces redden.

"HELL NO!" we both yelled.

"I'd never date this shorty!"

"I don't like carrots"

Rangiku just chuckled and we kept walking. We got to school and Ichigo went off with those weird people. I saw Yuna talking to Grimmjow.

"Hi everybody", Nelliel said, we greeted her. Stacey came also and we saw Yuna giving flirty smiles at Grimmjow.

"Yuna sure is helpless around him", Stacey said then we all sighed.

"She just can't help herself", I said, we nodded.

"Especially when he has his shirt off", Rangiku said, we gave confused looks.

"What?" Stacey asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, Rangiku stared at us like we were idiots.

"Did you go to that beach party last year?" she asked, we shook our heads. Rangiku sucked her teeth.

"What? Well anyway, when Grimmjow took off his shirt and the way he did it... Yuna's mouth watered and she attacked him. They went somewhere 'private' and by private, I mean Grimmjow's car but you should have seen how sexy Grimmjow looked when he took off his shirt", Rangiku said then she blushed from the memory. I glanced over at Yuna, she seemed done talking to Grimmjow and I saw her head for... for the strawberry!

Ichigo's POV

I was talking to Keigo, Hanataro, and Mizuiro. These guys were alright but I liked the guys on my soccer team better. Keigo tensed up all of a sudden.

"O-Oh, Yuna's coming over here", Keigo said then started asking if he looked good. I raised an eyebrow.

"She's just a girl, calm down", I said, Keigo's eyes widen.

"Are you kidding? Yuna is one of the hottest girls at this school plus she's super popu-Hi Yuna!" Keigo squeaked. I felt my heart flutter again, I didn't have a crush on her it's just she's so damn hot! She had that same playful smile from yesterday.

"Hi, I'm Yuna and you are?" she asked in a sexy tone. I shuddered from her voice.

"Keigo Asano! Nice to-"

"I wasn't talking to you", she said coldly then looked directly at me.

"I'm Ichigo and why did you push me?" I asked, her smile widen.

"What are you talking about? I never pushed you", she said while looking away. I think she was just wants to play with me.

"Yes you did, you did this-" I pushed her but not to hard. Her mouth was shaped like an O. She pushed me back.

"Well Ichigo, I heard you joined the soccer team", she said then walked closer to me. "I'll be cheering for you", she said then walked away. She looked over her shoulder and waved goodbye. When she waved, she wiggled her fingers. I awkwardly wave back at her. I looked at my friends. Keigo has fake tears while Mizuiro seems neutral.

"How do you know Yuna? I mean you just came yesterday and she's already talking to you!" Keigo asked, I shrugged.

"She pushed me into a wall yesterday", I said then felt a strong grip on my shoulder. I saw Hanataro and Keigo tense up while Mizuiro just tried to stay calm.

"I need to speak to you, alone", Grimmjow said then glared at the guys. They backed up and said goodbye to me. I didn't get to see Grimmjow's expression but when I did, he looked deadly like he wanted to kill me. My eyes widen but I tried to stay calm.

"What now?" I asked, he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Stay-Away-From-" he said slowly like I was child then pointed at Yuna "_Her_. She's mine not yours", he said then glared at me.

"How is she yours? Are you two dating are something?" I asked, he chuckled.

"She's my... special toy. Anyway, she's out of your league so just pick a girl like Inoue or someone like that", he said, I raised an eyebrow. His toy? And I thought Orihime was popular or something I mean Keigo's been talking about her and so has this lesbian chick named... Chizuiro. He shoved his hands in his pockets and headed the opposite way. I saw Shuhei and Izuru walking together.

"Hey guys!" I yelled, they looked over at me and waved back. I saw Rukia and her friends, she glanced over at me but kept talking. Yuna was over there too, she laughed at something. The bell rang and I started going to homeroom.

_After School_

Dammit! I'm late for soccer practice and I bet Kenpachi will get all angry or some shit like that. I opened the locker room and I got a nosebleed. I saw a whole bunch of girls in their underwear, changing into their cheer leading outfits.

"Close the fucking door!" one girl yelled, I slammed it shut. I wiped the blood off my nose, I went to the wrong locker room. I went to the right one and changed then hurried went to the field. I saw all the guys lined up, Toshiro glared at me but he just kept looking at Kenpachi. Kenpachi was talking about something but I tuned him out.

"5 laps around the field!" Kenpachi yelled, everybody groaned. I was about to leave but someone stopped me. "You stay. Didn't you listen? Newbies are the goalies and I'm gonna teach you how to be the best goalie", he said then had a wild grin. My eyes widen and I gulped.

_Couple minutes after learning_

I saw the ball come flying towards my 'family jewels'. I let out a loud cry and dropped to my knees. Damn... she kicks hard... The guys were laughing at me while they ran, they actually got 7 more laps because they said something to Kenpachi. I forced myself up and grabbed the ball that came flying towards my head.

"GOOD JOB!" Kenpachi said from his chair. That little girl named Yachiru was kicking the balls to me but I never knew a little girl could kick like a man!

"You can do better berry head!" the girl squeaked then kicked the ball at me.

"I'm trying god dammit!" I yelled at her, she smiled at me and kept kicking. I caught a couple but I mostly got hit in the shin or chest. I heard Kenpachi blow his whistle. We all stopped what we were doing and walked over to him.

"Good job guys, on Thursday we'll be having a mini game against each other. We're done for today", he said, everybody started heading for the locker rooms. I walked with Renji and Shinji.

"So, you saw a whole bunch of cheerleaders... in their underwear?" Renji asked, I nodded. Shinji suddenly got a nosebleed and we started changing.

"Yeah man, then this one girl yelled at me to shut the door", I said, then put on my shirt. Soon Shinji's phone rang, he picked it up.

"Hello?" soon everybody in the locker room heard shouting and threats to... cut off Shinji's 'jewels'. After the yelling, Shinji hung up. The locker room was silent but Nnoitora chose to break it.

"Who was _that_?" he said then snickered.

"My well not friend but my... just someone I know", he said, I almost let out a laugh.

"Was that a girl?" Toshiro asked, Shinji slowly nodded. Soon the whole locker room started laughing except for me, I just let out a tiny laugh then grabbed my backpack.

"Later", I said while giving a half wave to my new friends.

I was almost home when I saw Uryu with Orihime again. Grimmjow suggested that I should be with Orihime but it seems she's dating Uryu. She saw me and blushed. I opened the door to my house and smelled delicious food.

"What are making Yuzu?" I asked, she smiled.

"Just some dinner and dessert", she answered then continued making it. I looked around but I didn't see Karin.

"Where's Karin?" I asked, Yuzu said she was playing soccer with her friends.

"SON! How was soccer practice?" Dad asked, I shrugged.

"The soccer ball hit me in the most unwanted place", I said, Dad sucked his teeth.

"Ooh, that's gotta hurt", he said, the doorbell rang. He went to open it and his eyes widen.

"Is Ichigo here?"

**~10/22/10~**

**_Hgirl13**


	4. The Fight

Ichigo's POV

"Is Ichigo here?" I heard a girl's voice ask, Dad looked at me with a giant grin. I looked at the door and saw Rukia, Nel, Stacey, Rangiku, and Yuna all at my doorstep. Sweat dropped and I walked over to them.

"What are you guys doing here? And how did you find out where I live?" I asked, Rukia gave me a cute smile that made me feel weird. A good weird actually.

"We have connections, so can we come in?" Rukia said but before I could answer, the girls walked inside. Their uniforms exposed their stomachs, it was sleeveless and had strings on the front, a short skirt that had Karakura's initials on the bottom of it. The colors were red, black, dark blue, and white. I saw that Yuna had a diamond piercing on her belly button. Rukia had two low pigtails but her bang was still in her face, Rangiku and Nel had high ponytails, Yuna had a middle length ponytail, and Stacey didn't have her signature ponytail, she had her hair down.

"Where's your room?" Stacey asked, I pointed upstairs. They all walked upstairs, I glanced over at my dad. He stood there wide eyed and looked very surprised. All of a sudden he hugged me.

"I'M SO PROUD!" he exclaimed, I pushed him away from me.

"Don't try coming into my room", I warned, he lifted his hands up. I went upstairs and saw the girls on the floor talking. I shut the door and sat on the floor with them.

"Why are you guys here?" I asked, they shrugged.

"We were bored", Rangiku said then they sighed. My scowl deepen then all of a sudden I heard a shrill laugh inside my head.

**Ichigo! What is your problem man?**

_Huh? Who the hell are you?_

**Your conscious, duh. What are you doing looking all angry? There are 5 hot girls, in cheerleader outfits, all in your room! It's every teenage boys fantasy man! **

… _Well what do you want me to do?_

**Have a pillow fight! Play twister! Do something erotic!**

_Hey! I'm not a pervert! Why would I want to-oh... I get it now... Thanks for filling my head with these sick fantasies!_

**They're not sick. They're sickly erotic**

I sighed, I don't want to fight with my conscious anymore.

"Guys... wanna play twister?"

_5 minutes later_

" Right foot green" Nel said, I moved my foot on green. Me, Rukia, Yuna, and Stacey were left in the game. Rangiku got out first and Nel wanted to be in charge of the spinner. I was tangled up with the girls. This feels... exciting! I've never been so close to girl before and what makes it even better is that they're wearing revealing outfits.

Nobody's POV

Yuzu and Isshin were listening closely to Ichigo and his friends.

"Ah! That tickles!"

"Get your butt out of my face!"

"Someone lose already!"

Isshin's face was tomato red from imagining what was going on in there. Yuzu was worried about Ichigo like a jealous mother. Karin watched watched her twin and dad be nosy.

"Stop it! That tickles even more!" the girly voice exclaimed then laughter came from the room. Isshin quietly opened the door by a little and his eyes widen. He saw his son playing twister with 3 girls while the 2 other ones watched. _That's my boy... I'm so proud... _Isshin thought. Karin seemed surprised that her brother was this close to a girl. He's always gotten shy around scantly clad girls like once he saw a woman fully naked and he hurry looked away. Ichigo glanced over at the door and his face turned red.

"HEY! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" he yelled then fell. Rukia fell on top of him and Yuna fell on top of her. Stacey fortunately didn't get crushed by Ichigo(since he is a giant). Yuna got off Rukia while Rukia slowly got off Ichigo. Her hand was on top of his, Ichigo didn't notice but Rukia did. When she got off, Ichigo sat up.

"Well that was fun", Rangiku said, Ichigo nodded.

"Next time we should have a pillow fight", Nel said, Ichigo's eyes widen.

"It's just a joke perv", Yuna said, Ichigo's sighed, he wasn't ready for that yet. "Did you actually think we'd invite you to a sleepover?" Yuna teased then smiled widely. Ichigo laughed and scratched his head.

"Right, so what do you guys wanna do now?" Ichigo asked, Rangiku, Nel, Stacey, and Yuna got up.

"We're going home now, you coming Rukia?" Stacey asked, Rukia shook her head.

"I'll stay for a bit. See you guys tomorrow", Rukia said, the girls nodded.

Ichigo's POV

I sat in my room with Rukia. She had changed into regular clothes after the others left.

"Let's play Monopoly", she said, I shrugged. I went downstairs to get it. I grabbed it and hurry went back to my room. I set up the game and started playing for awhile. Rukia laid on her stomach, she was beating me in this.

"Ha! You go to jail", she said, I grumbled and moved my piece to jail. Rukia moved her piece.

"I'd like to buy this hotel", she said to me. I sucked my teeth... Yes! I finally got out of jail!

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Rukia asked suddenly, my eyes wondered somewhere else.

"Why do you ask?" I asked, she shrugged.

"Just curious I guess", she said then moved her piece. I sighed, I wonder why I'm opening up to her.

"I used to have this girlfriend name Senna", I said, Rukia sat up and scooted closer to me.

"What happen?" she asked, I sighed and scooted closer to her.

"We broke up when I found out I was moving", I said, she had a sympathetic face.

"Oh... How long were you together?" she asked, what is with this girl? She's getting into my personal life...

"Well me met..."

_9th grade party_

I clutched the cup of soda and my hand. I hate being here, this is like hell. This _party_ sucks. I was forced to come by my friends, they said I'll meet chicks. I was leaning against the wall by the table of food when a girl came and leaned against the wall too. The girl was decent looking, not hot are anything. She had big amber eyes, purple hair that has a yellow ribbon tied into it. She looked at me and smiled widely.

"Hi! I'm Senna!" she said, I raised an eyebrow. She wasn't the type of girl I'd hangout with since she seems upbeat. She also has a high voice.

"Ichigo... Aren't you supposed to be with your friends?" I asked, she laughed.

"My friends are with their boyfriends. What about you? Are you a loner?" she asked, I smiled bitterly.

"My friends are flirting with girls...", I said then looked ahead. Senna stared at me, a vein appeared on my cheek. "Stop staring at me!" I yelled, she giggled.

"Why do you look so grumpy? It is a party, try smiling for once", she said sweetly. I gritted my teeth, this girl is irritating...

"Why don't you try to make me smile?" I asked with a smirk, no one could make me smile.

"Okay!" she said then leaned in close to my face. She wrapped her arms around my neck and smiled at me. I couldn't help but blush and a nervous smile. She smiled and kissed me.

_Present Day_

"The girl's impulsive", Rukia said then let her head fall on my shoulder.

"Yeah, that's what I liked about her", I said then sighed. "So we broke up that day..."

_Second Last Week of School(A Sophomore that year)_

"Your moving!" Senna yelled, I nodded. She paced back and forth. "Why?" she asked, I shrugged.

"My dad wants to have a clinic outside the city", I answered, she furrowed her eyebrows.

"This is horrible. We can't have a steady relationship if you're not here. You'll just have to live with me", she said, my eyes widen. I can't live with my girlfriend!

"Why can't you move in with me?" I asked, she made a face.

"Mom and Dad won't let me live with my boyfriend...", she said then stopped pacing. "I'm breaking up with you", she said suddenly. My eyes widen and I jumped to my feet.

"What! Whoa, whoa, whoa. We can have a long distance relationship you know?" I said, she shook her head.

"As much as I want to stay with you, I can't be in a long distance relationship. I'm sorry", she said then left. I facepalmed. This is really bad...

_Present_

"Oh... That's to bad", Rukia said, I noticed that she had a sadden expression but I quickly disappeared. She stood up and grabbed her things.

"Where are you going?" I asked, she had an icy expression.

"Home, I'm not supposed to stay out this late", she said then said goodbye. I think those pools of violets are mesmerizing... Much more beautiful than those navy orbs that Yuna has.

_Next Day_

When I got to school, all eyes were on me like the first day of school. All of a sudden, the cheerleaders all hugged me. The last ones to let were Rukia and Yuna.

"W-Why are you hugging me?" I asked loudly, the girls stared at me like I was stupid.

"Your our friend duh", Rangiku said, I raised an eyebrow.

"And friends hug each other", Stacey said then hugged me again. I slowly nodded, the girls went off except for Yuna.

"There something you want?" I asked, she bit her bottom lip.

"Wanna hangout after practice? I mean, Rukia knows you the best and I want to get to know you better", she said then we started walking to homeroom together.

"Sure, I don't mind", I replied, she smiled and flipped the back of her hair.

"Why is your hair so orange?" a voice asked, we both turned and saw Stacey.

"Cause I ate a lot of carrots", I joked, the girls laughed.

"Just wanted to..", Stacey said but I tuned them out. I saw Stacey say goodbye and leave.

"Come on berry boy", Yuna said, I blinked and continued walking.

"Well if it isn't Miss Thing and Mr. Strawberry?" a voice asked, by the look on Yuna's face, it was Grimmjow. She jabbed her index finger into Grimmjow's chest.

"What the hell do you want?" she yelled, Grimmjow took one hand out of his pocket and put it under Yuna's chin.

"Calm down sweetie. Just wanted to know 3 things", he said, Yuna slapped his hand away from her. He lifted one finger.

"One: Why are you with him?" he asked, I furrowed my eyebrows.

"He happens to be my new friend", she said, she seemed very agitated. I noticed that Grimmjow's gang was with him.

"Two: What did I tell you yesterday Ichigo?" Grimmjow asked, I glared at him.

"To stay away from-" I placed a hand around Yuna's shoulder and gave it a squeeze "Yuna" Grimmjow growled.

"And three: Where were you yesterday?" Grimmjow asked, he sounded irritated. Yuna blushed and covered her lips.

"I was at Ichigo's house", she murmured, Grimmjow's eyes looked ready to pop out. He grabbed my collar and pulled me close.

"Me and you are gonna have a little talk during lunch, got it?" he growled, his piercing sapphire eyes were full of hate. Sweat dropped and I looked him in the eyes. I nodded and shoved him away from me. Grimmjow went to homeroom and his gang gave me dirty looks. I sighed and looked at Yuna.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she yelled.

"Huh?"

"You can't fight him! He's way too strong. He's actually killed someone before!" she yelled but I smacked the back of her head.

"Shut up. I can handle him, I've beaten up people on the daily basis at my old town", I said, she furrowed her eyebrows and started walking. Why is she so worried? He can't actually be _that_ strong... right?

_Lunch_

As soon as I walked into lunch, everybody got silent and stared at me. Grimmjow stood from his seat and motioned for me to come into the empty are of the lunch room. I had my hands in my pockets and walked over to him.

"Kill him Grimmjow!" Szayel exclaimed, Grimmjow snorted. He took off his jacket and put on some black, fingerless gloves. I cracked my knuckles and neck and we walked closer to him.

"Don't mess with a man's woman", Grimmjow hissed, I was silent.

"I'm not your woman dumbass!" Yuna yelled, Grimmjow just had a perverted smile.

"That's not what you said two nights ago", he purred, Yuna was silent. Grimmjow had his hands in his pockets, I threw a punch at his head. He swiftly moved his head to the opposite direction. Huh? I started throwing more punches, he kept dodging. I noticed that he didn't even move from where he was standing! I was about punch his mouth but he just pulled one hand form his pocket and grabbed my fist. My eyes widen, and he did a surprise kick. He kicked me in the gut, hard. Soon he started beating me up, every time I tried hitting or kicking him, he had a perfect block or just punched or kicked me harder. All the wild kids were cheering and I finally kicked him square in the chest. He fell backwards. He stood up and laughed.

"That's not as hard as my kicks!" he yelled then looked like he all of a sudden disappeared. He appeared behind me and socked my head. Did he? He used the legendary move, flash step! Yuna was right, this guy was strong and he looked like he wasn't trying at all!

"You can do better! I'm taking it easy on you!" he yelled then punched me right in the eye. I almost fell backwards but I kept my balance.

"Hey!" a woman's voice yelled, everybody stopped cheering but me and Grimmjow kept fighting. "You two! Stop fighting!" Ms. Shihoin's voice yelled, I felt someone grab the back of my shirt. I was being lifted and so was Grimmjow by two security guards.

"Take them to the consular office", Ms. Shihoin ordered.

"Put me down!" I yelled.

"I can walk on my own!" Grimmjow yelled. People looked out of the classrooms while we passed by in the hallways. We waited outside the consular's office.

"This is your fault", I said, Grimmjow ignored me, he looked creeped out.

"Aw, fuck... I hate the consular", he muttered then ran his fingers through his hair.

"Why?" I asked, he looked at me with wide eyes.

"The guy's a freaking pedophile!" he whispered-yelled. The door opened and we walked in. I saw a man with brown, scholarly hair, black square glasses, and a warm smile that seemed fake to me. I snickered at how tensed up Grimmjow was.

"Hello Mr. Jeagerjaques and Mr. Kurosaki", he said.

"Hey...", Grimmjow mumbled.

"Yo", I said.

"My name is Sosuke Aizen but call me Aizen. I see you two handsome men got in a fight", he said, I raised an eyebrow. Handsome? Since when do consulars call students handsome? I nodded while Grimmjow's eyes wondered off somewhere.

"So, why did you two start fight?" Aizen asked, I didn't like how we were fighting over Yuna, I mean she's just don't like her like that.

"A girl", I said quietly, Aizen frowned.

"A girl huh? Is that the same girl you told me about Mr. Jeagerjaques?" he asked, Grimmjow just nodded. "Miss Yuna seems to make boys fight each other", he said. "What made you want to fight?" he asked again.

"He was hanging out with my girl! She's mine not his!" Grimmjow yelled suddenly then slumped back into his seat.

"I don't like her that way", I said then looked down at me lap.

"So you play for the other team?" Aizen asked, my eyes widen.

"Hell no! I had a girlfriend okay! I don't go that way", I yelled then looked down at my lap.

"Well it's okay if you're not comfortable about sharing-" he said but I felt his foot rub against mine. Me and Grimmjow jumped off our chairs.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Grimmjow yelled, I nodded.

"What are you talking about?" Aizen asked calmly.

"You tried playing footsie with me!" I yelled, Aizen chuckled.

"Just sit down and-" he said then took off his glasses and pulled his hair back. "Let's continue our intimate conversation", he said in a low voice.

Rukia's POV

My class was taking notes then all of a sudden, everyone heard boyish screams.

"AHH!" two voices yelled. I saw Grimmjow running down the hall and Ichigo limping behind him.

"GO TO HELL CREEP!" Ichigo yelled then moaned from the pain he has. I giggled. He's so cute... They must be terrified of Aizen.

**Yes, I think Aizen is a creep because he said he's going to 'eat' Ichigo in the manga. Plus he looks at him weird so... **

**~10/23/20~**

**_Hgirl13**


	5. Punishment

_October_

Ichigo's POV

"What is wrong with you children?" Ms. Shihoin yelled, we just stared at her with bored eyes. Me, Grimmjow, Toshiro, and Stacey were in the Principle's office.

"How do you know it was us?" Toshiro asked.

"Yeah, it could be all those other losers out there!" Grimmjow exclaimed while pointed at the door. We had flooded the lockerooms before our game for soccer. Stacey had wanted to help if we flooded the girl's lockerooms too.

"Because they saw a redhead, silver hair, blue hair, and bright orange hair come out of the lockerooms!" Ms. Shihoin yelled. Grimmjow stood up and pointed at his hair.

"This isn't blue! This is teal!" Grimmjow yelled, she glared at him and he sat down.

"Why am I here? It could have been Renji for the redhead", Stacey asked, Ms. Shihoin chuckled.

"The kids said that the redhead was a hottie and if asked if she was single", she said, Stacey cheeks turned pink and didn't say anything else. The Principle, Urahara had blonde hair, a striped green and white hat that covered his eyes, and a green suit. He had a fan in front of his face, I could tell he was mischievous.

"Calm down Yoruichi", Principle Urahara said, Ms. Shihoin looked even more angry. "I have the perfect punishment for you". We were all silent... why isn't he telling us yet?

"Speak!" I yelled.

"I'm trying to build the tension! Anyway, you guys will be spending a week with Mr. Ichimaru", he said, I heard the others groan.

"Why him?"

"He's creepy"

"... Can we go with someone else?"

"Would you kids rather help Aizen?" Principle Urahara asked, sweat dropped.

"NO!" me and Grimmjow yelled, Stacey looked at us weird.

"Then it's settled. You can leave now", he said. We got up and headed for the door. When Toshiro opened it, we heard groaning.

"OW!" I laughed when I saw that my friends were listening by the door and they hurt their ears.

"Idiots", Grimmjow and Toshiro mumbled then walked away.

"What's your punishment?" Renji asked, Stacey snorted.

"You probably heard already", she said, Renji scowled.

"You're so mean sister!" he cried, Stacey had a disgusted face.

"So, Mr. Ichimaru. I dislike him. He reminds me of a snake", Rukia said then shook her head. Yuna was quiet, she looked kinda disturbed.

"Something bothering you?" I asked her, she shook her head then shuddered.

"I-I saw something so disturbing in the girl's bathroom", she said, I exchanged looks with Rukia.

"What?" Nel asked, Yuna gulped and hugged herself.

"... A girl was whacking off in the bathroom", she said, my scowl had disappeared, everyone else seemed creeped out. "And she was moaning". I awkwardly scratched behind my head.

"Lets just get to class", I said, everyone nodded.

_After School_

Rukia said she would wait for me after I'm done with my 'punishment'. I opened the door and saw a man with silver hair and a fox face. The others were already here.

"Hello there. You must be the delinquent, the cheerleader, genius, and the new kid. I'm Gin Ichimaru. I'm the student council teacher and I thought the prank you pulled was amateur", he said, I stared at him like he was an idiot.

"Wait, who's the genius?" Stacey asked.

"Obviously me because I was the only one to get every single question right for state testing", Toshiro said, I raised an eyebrow. No kid could get every single question right but I don't care right now so I'm not thinking about it.

"Anyway, you kids are gonna help me set up a charity event this Friday night", Gin said.

"Yeah...", we all said unenthusiastically. Gin smile just widen.

"Come on children, let's finish this so I won't have to do it the whole week", Gin said, we followed him.

Rukia's POV

I walked home with Ichigo well-_I _walked to his home with him.

"So, there's gonna be a charity event is happening on Friday night at school", Ichigo said, I looked up at him.

"How do you know?" I asked, he shrugged.

"Well, our punishment is to help set it up so I know", he said, I nodded then remembered something.

"Can you sing?" I asked, Ichigo looked confused.

"Uh, sure. I can also play the guitar... Why do you ask?"

"Yuna needs someone, a boy actually, to sing with her for the charity event", I said, he looked even more confused.

"... Why are you asking me then?" he asked, I wanted to kick him for being so stupid.

"Can _you _sing with her?" I asked.

"No", he said quickly, he didn't even give it a thought.

"Come on, she's really good at singing and she needs someone", I said, he still didn't want to do it. "... I'll give you a kiss if you do it", I suggested, I smirked when I saw his eyes widen.

"Okay", he said pleasantly, my smirk widen and we kept walking. I learned that trick from Rangiku, promise them something that they want then they will do whatever you want them to do.

_Friday Night_

I feel so uncomfortable right now. Byakuya, my brother who's also a stiff, is sitting with me and my friends at this event. This is also embarrassing because the girls are giving googly eyes at him, Renji is looking at him with admiration, and the other boys except Toshiro look scared of his presence. I should have never talked to loudly about the event yesterday.

_Yesterday_

"Right? She never told me what song she was singing too either" I said.

"That's kinda mean but what are what are you wearing?" Nel asked.

"For the event? Well I was-"

"Rukia", my brother's voice called, I hurry said goodbye to Nel and turned to face Byakuya.

"Yes?" I asked then gave a sheepish smile.

"What event is happening?" he asked, I sat up from my bed.

"A charity event for my school..."

"How come you never invited me?" I looked at him weird.

"... Do you want to come?" I asked, he was already heading out the door.

"I was going anyway. Wear something appropriate tomorrow", he said then left.

_Present_

The event was outside and it was kinda windy since it was October.

"How old is your brother?" Rangiku asked.

"29... and please don't ask if he's single", I said, Rangiku scowled.

"Whatever. I just like looking at him", she said then glanced over at him. I groaned and saw that the lights outside were not as bright as before.

"We have a musical act with from our students", Ms. Shihoin said then got off the stage. Soon the I heard some good music that Byakuya wouldn't approve of. I saw Yuna, Ichigo, and Grimmjow all dressed in black skinny jeans. Yuna had a green V-neck with a black cat on it and was wearing black wrinkled boots, Ichigo had a orange shirt with pumpkin wearing black shades and was wearing black converse, and Grimmjow wearing a gray shirt with a ghost on it but it was also wearing shades and black vans.

Grimmjow: I'm outta time

I've only got 4 minutes

Four, four minutes(repeats 8 times)

Ichigo: Come on

Grimmjow: Break it down

Yuna: Come on boy, I've been waiting for somebody to pick up this stroll

Ichigo: Well don't waste time

Keep give me a sign, tell me how you wanna roll

Yuna: I want somebody

To speed it up for me and take it down slow

There's enough room for both

Ichigo: Girl I can hit back just gotta show me

Where it's at

Are you ready to go?

Are you ready to go?

Yuna was dancing around Grimmjow and Ichigo, I glanced over at Byakuya. He looked... curious.

(Bridge)

If you want it

Already got it

If you thought it

It better be what you want

If you let it

It must be real, just

Say the word and

Imma give you what you want

(Chorus)

Yuna: Time is waitin

Ichigo: We've only got 4 minutes to save the world

Yuna: No hesitatin'

Ichigo: We only got 4 minutes

Ichigo was circling Yuna while she was smiling widely, she was also swaying her hips.

Grimmjow: Give it up, give it up, don't be a pri(HEY!)

Ichigo: YU-NA

Ichigo/Yuna: You gotta get em a heart

Yuna: Ha, tick tock, tick tock, tick tock

Yuna did a handstand while saying tick tock then danced again. Me and my friends were grinning, I glanced over at Byakuya, his lips were almost curled upwards.

Ichigo: That's right, keep it up, keep it up

Don't be a pri(HEY!)YU-NA

Ichigo/Yuna: You gotta get em a heart

Yuna: Ha, tick tock, tick tock, tick tock

I never knew Ichigo could sing this well, he really surprised me.

Yuna: Sometimes I think

what I need is a new invention, yeahhhhh

Ichigo: Uh, and I know I can tell that you like it and that it's good, by the way you move

Hoow!

Yuna: The road to hell is paved with good intentions, yeah!

Ichigo: If I got a night, at least

I can say I did what I wanted to do, tell me how bout you'

(Bridge)

If you want it

You already got it

If you thought it

It better be what you want

If you feel it

It must be real, just

Say the word and

Imma give you what you want

(Chorus)

Yuna: Time is waitin

Ichigo: We've only got 4 minutes to save the world

Yuna: No hesitatin, grab a boy

Ichigo: Go grab your girl(Both Ichigo and Grimmjow grabbed Yuna, she playfully pushed them away)

Yuna: Time is waitin

Ichigo: We've only got 4 minutes to save the world

Yuna: No hesitatin, we only got 4 minutes(uhh) 4 minutes

Ichigo: That's right, keep it up, keep it up

Don't be a pri(HEY!)YU-NA

Ichigo/Yuna: You gotta get em a heart

Yuna: Ha, tick tock, tick tock, tick tock

Ichigo: That's right, keep it up, keep it up

Don't be a pri(HEY!)YU-NA

Ichigo/Yuna: You gotta get em a heart

Yuna: Ha, tick tock, tick tock, tick tock

Grimmjow: Breakdown

They finished and everyone clapped. I saw Ichigo lock eyes with mine, he pointed at me then at his lips. I blushed and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Isn't that your friend Yuna?" Byakuya asked, I nodded. "She is very talented. She can dance and sing", he said then took a sip of his water. Yuna bounced her way to our table, with Ichigo by her side.

Ichigo's POV

"You sounded awesome! I don't anyone who can sing like that", I said to Yuna, she just smiled.

"I know", she said, she sounded arrogant when she said that. I pushed her forward since we were walking to our friends table.

"Don't be so full of yourself", I said, she rolled her eyes and flipped her hair back. When we reached the table, I saw a man with gray eyes, long black hair, and a cold appearance. His stare made people shudder while it made me think that he was jerk.

"Hey everyone", Yuna greeted then sat down, I placed my hand on Rukia's shoulder and squeezed it.

"Ichigo, this is my brother Byakuya. Byakuya this is my friend Ichigo", Rukia said, Byakuya glared at me.

"Yo", I said, he looked like he wanted to punch me.

"So Rukia, when are we gonna finish the deal?" I asked, she tensed up and her eyes were wide.

"Monday and I'll call you about it later", she answered, she must not want her brother to know. I can't wait for Monday.

**The song is called 4 Minutes by Madonna feat Justin Timberlake & Timbaland. I just read the 424 and i was so happy! I thought Bleach was over and no IchiRuki but there is hope. Ichigo still thinks of her after a year and there is going to be a another arc which makes me very excited. **

**~10/27/10~**

**_Hgirl13**


	6. Mondays

Ichigo's POV

I hate Mondays. They are horrible, first day of the week you wake up early, dealing with teachers, etc. but this Monday, heh, I'm getting my kiss from Rukia Kuchiki, one of the hottest girls in school. One thing about Monday is that the cheerleaders wear their uniforms for the whole day on Mondays so I get to see skin(I'm a teenager with raging hormones kay?). The bell rang and I hurry grabbed Rukia's hand. She looked kinda nervous, I grinned at her.

"Where do you wanna kiss?" I asked, she blushed and guided me to her locker. We were by her locker and she took a deep breath. She looked at me then stood on her tip toes. I closed my eyes and crushed my lips against her soft ones. She kissed me back... I kissed more passionately soon she wrapped her arms around my neck. She deepen the kiss and her body was closer to mine. I thought it would just be a peck on the lips but I guess she can resist me.

"Ahem" Rukia hurry shoved me away and blushed. I saw Ms. Shihoin looking at us with a raised eyebrow. "Can you two kiss somewhere else? Like outside of school?" she asked, I shrugged.

"I guess", I mumbled.

"That was a rhetorical question moron", Rukia said, I glared at her. The bell rang and I started heading for 5th period.

_During Class_

I raised my hand, Mr. Kurotsuchi pointed at me.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" I asked, he nodded. I grabbed my bag and headed out the door.

"Why are you taking your backpack boy?" Mr. Kurotsuchi asked, I gave a sheepish smile.

"I don't trust the people around me?" I said, my tone was a little higher. He paused but nodded. I dashed out of the classroom and went by my locker. I decided to ditch before lunch, I didn't feel like spending anymore time at school today. Yuna, Stacey, and jackass were ditching also. Rukia said she'd be killed when she got home if she ditched. I didn't want Grimmjow with us and neither did he but he didn't 'trust' me around his 'toy'. I saw the 3 and we quickly but quietly walked out of the school.

"You kids have hall passes?" a security guard asked, we flashed him our passes and he just grunted. We finally made it out and we casually walked to no where particular.

"I'm hungry", Stacey said suddenly, I nodded.

"Wanna go to a burger joint?" Grimmjow asked, we shrugged and walked over there. I opened the door and walked up to the cashier. I looked around, there was hardly anyone here, just 1 or 2 people besides us and the staff.

"Can I help you kids?" the bored cashier asked, I looked over my shoulder.

"What do you guys want?" I asked, they were already sitting a table by the window.

"Double Hamburger with fries"

"Cheeseburger"

"Chicken sandwich"

"Those and a double Hamburger", I said, the guy nodded.

"Want any drinks with that?" I looked back at the 3.

"Coke"

"Diet Pepsi"

"Orange Fanta"

"Sprite", I said, the guy told me how much I owed.

"Money", I said while holding my hand out. Grimmjow handed me some money and I handed it to the cashier. I sat next to Stacey while we waited for our food.

"Truth or dare?" Yuna asked suddenly to Stacey.

"Truth"

"Who was the last person you had sex with?"

"... Coyote Stark"

"Isn't that your friend Grimmjow?" Yuna asked, Grimmjow nodded. The guy whistled for us to get our food, I got our food and drinks.

"He's cute", Yuna whispered to Stacey who just nodded. We started eating.

"Truth or dare?" Stacey asked me.

"Truth", I didn't feel like doing a dumb dare.

"Who was your first?" my face redden and my cheeks got hot.

"... Have another question?" I asked, Grimmjow started laughing.

"Come on, just answer the question", Yuna said, I looked down.

"... I'm still-"

"He's a virgin! Your 16 and still a virgin? How pathetic!" Grimmjow howled, my redden even more. Yuna had a soft laugh while Stacey just giggled.

"You're really a virgin?" Yuna asked, I nodded slowly.

"Don't feel bad berry", Stacey said then pat my back, that almost made me feel better until-

"... That's so... cute" my face fell when Yuna said that. Did she really say 'cute'?

"How is that cute?" I asked, she drank her soda then looked at me. She didn't answer but said it was Grimmjow's turn.

"Truth or dare?" Grimmjow asked Yuna.

"Truth", guess no one doesn't feel like doing a dare.

"You like Kurosaki?" we all looked at Yuna. I've noticed that she's been flirting with me but just lightly. She also bats her lashes at me. She snorted and grabbed a French fry.

"Ha! Like hell I'd like him", she said, I frowned. I thought she would like me but I don't like her, I like Rukia.

"Why?" Stacey asked.

"He's just so... innocent and he has chubby cheeks", Yuna replied then grabbed my cheek and pulled it. My scowl deepened and Stacey giggled. I slapped Yuna's hand away from my cheeks.

"Aw, the baby's mad", Grimmjow said then made kissing noises.

"I'm not a baby, how do you know if I'm the youngest?" I asked.

"We all know that we're older than you. Our birthdays are before yours", Stacey answered.

"And how do you know?"

"Facebook" damn you Facebook. I bit into my burger and grudgingly listen to their jokes. Unfortunately, I'm the ass of their jokes.

Rukia's POV

"We need new cheer outfits!" Rangiku exclaimed. Nel, Rangiku, me, and the late Stacey and Yuna were picking out new cheer outfits after Byakuya threatening me to force me off the team if I don't get new outfit. Yuna was actually the one to decide since she was the captain.

"I guess this one will due", Yuna said while holding up a red, white, black cheer uniform. It was sleeveless with 1 black and white stripe on the sides, across the chest it said KTHS in red and white.

"This is... kinda conservative", Rangiku said, Stacey nodded. I think me and Nel didn't mind it being conservative.

"Right but the skirt-" she lifted the skirt, it showed short, short, tight red boxers under the skirt. The skirt was also short. "Is super short. Guys like boobs and the butt and well trying to check out a girl panties; this outfit is great and I bet we'll look super cute in it", Yuna explained then hugged her uniform. I preferred the one Yuna picked then our previous 1.

"Lets try on our new outfits then practice our moves on the field", Nel suggested, we nodded and hurry tried on our outfits. We would be telling the other cheerleaders about the outfits and the moves we came up with tomorrow. I put my hair in low pigtails while the others had high ponytails except for Stacey since her hair was already in a high ponytail.

Ichigo's POV

We were practicing for the next game on the soccer field. I hate how Toshiro makes us all look like amateurs while he looks like a pro. I heard Grimmjow wolf whistle at something and soon the guys weren't practicing anymore.

"What are you guys-oh"

I saw the girls in their new uniforms, they didn't show that much skin but they showed lots of leg. My mouth opened to say something but nothing came out. They looked hot especially when they turned on the radio and started doing dancing. We all stood there for awhile, just watching Yuna teaching the girls moves. I saw Shinji get hit in the head with a ball but he still kept watching. The girls did some grinding move but not on each other... that was hot.

"I'm going over there", Grimmjow said, all of a sudden, we snapped out of that trance and looked at him.

"Why? Their practicing and I want them to keep doing that", Renji asked.

"I have some manly needs and I can't practice if they're still there. I'm not feeling for the captain right now but a certain redhead", Grimmjow said then ran his fingers through his hair. Before he could go over there, Stark grabbed his shoulder.

"Listen, I know that you had*yawns*sex with Stacey before but don't this time. I like her", he said, Grimmjow just grunted then had a perverted smile. He 'accidentally' tripped and fell in some mud.

"Oh no, I tripped in some mud", he said loudly, the girls glanced over at him and laughed. Grimmjow flashed us some sharp teeth but started talking again. "Oh great, my shirt is messy, maybe I should take it off" he took off his shirt and flexed. My scowl deepened and I crossed my arms.

**Aren't we jealous?**

_Of what? I'm not jealous of Grimmjow_

**You wish you had a 6 pack like him. He even has tattoo**

I saw Grimmjow's lower back, he had a tattoo of a 6 on his back. I saw Yuna's face fall, she licked her lips and her eyes checked him out. She looked... hungry, but not for food. Grimmjow seemed pleased by her reaction; he smirked and started practicing again. I ran up to him and started playing with him.

"Why does she look hungry?" I asked him, his smirk widen.

"She's hungry for sex", Grimmjow replied then kicked the ball.

"Why did she all of a sudden get like that?"

"She has a thing for men with a pack, six pack to be specific, shirtless, and handsome. She likes sex but she can control her temptations but when the shirt comes off, it's a hungry momma for her", he explained, I nodded and kicked the ball into the net. I never knew girls actually _liked_ having sex_**(Another sign that Ichigo is innocent and inexperienced)**_... this is so weird. I wonder if Rukia's ever had sex before... I know that I haven't gotten that far when I was with Senna.

Rukia's POV

I'm worried, I've never seen Yuna like this before. She's not focused, her eyes wondering off somewhere, and I'm afraid that she might succumb to Grimmjow's needs. Rangiku snapped her fingers at her who just blinked.

"How about we practice in the gym?" I suggested, Yuna glared at me.

"No. I can handle it kay? Let's just start from the top", she ordered, we nodded and turned on the radio. I looked at Ichigo, he saw me and smiled at me. I blushed and I think my heart skipped a beat! I hated and loved that he could make my heart flutter. Only him and one other guy has ever had that effect on me. I kept staring at him, when he looked me in the eyes, I hurry looked away. No, I feel like a little girl who has a crush on someone. I'm almost an adult, I shouldn't be afraid to look him in those... gleaming amber eyes... I shook my head and tried paying attention to Yuna's dance moves. She seemed to be multitasking, she was staring at Grimmjow's body while counting out loud the steps.

_After Practice_

I stayed in my uniform, Byakuya ordered me too so I had no choice.

"Rukia!" I felt a shiver run down my spine. I felt Ichigo's warm hand grab my hand. I blushed and didn't look at him.

"What do you want?" I asked, he grinned.

"Eh? You're blushing, do I make you nervous?" he asked, I blushed even more and kicked him.

"No, I'm just... cold", I lied, he laughed and pulled me in for a hug.

"Aw, the little midget gets nervous around me", he said, I scowled and kicked him again. He groaned but hugged me tighter. We stood there for awhile, it felt nice.

"Make out already!" Renji yelled then Shuhei and Izuru snickered. Ichigo and me glared at him who just left the field. I pushed Ichigo away and started heading home.

"See you tomorrow", Ichigo said, I waved at him without looking back.

Ichigo's POV

I sat in English class(6th period) haft listening to Mr. Kyoraku, the school's pervert. He always flirts with the pretty girls in his class but he doesn't take it too far.

"You guys will be doing a book project on your favorite classic author", Mr. Kyoraku said, my face brighten up. Classics? I raised my hand.

"Yes?"

"Can I read Antony and Cleopatra by William Shakespeare?" I asked, I heard some girls whisper.

"You know some of Shakespeare's works? How interesting, tell me all the ones you have read", he asked me, I almost cracked a smile.

"Hamlet, Othello, and Romeo and Juliet", I said, the girls all started whispering at once. I noticed at my old school that most of the girls like guys who read classics, especially Shakespeare.

"That's great that _someone_ in this generation reads Shakespeare", Mr. Kyoraku said, the girls all stared at me.

"I love a guy who reads classics", a girl said, soon girls started saying things to me. I felt myself grin, this is why English is my favorite class.

**~10/29/10~**

**_Hgirl13**


	7. Living With You

Ichigo's POV

"Huh?" me and Yuna both said, Ms. Soy Foin just eyed us.

"You heard me, you have to tutor Yuna. She's going to fail her Math class if she doesn't get tutored and besides. You're in top 5 for best grades", Ms. Soy Foin said, I scowled.

"Why couldn't you ask the other people?" I asked, Yuna nodded.

"Well, Toshiro is too busy, Uryu is uncomfortable around her, Nel would just talk to her, and Ulquiorra just ignored me so you were left and you're friends with her", she answered, I shook my head.

"Why does he have to do it? I mean he's a moron", Yuna said, I glared at her.

"This could be counted as extra credit if you get her from a D to a C+", Ms. Soy Foin, I sighed.

"... Fine but I won't like it", I said, Yuna glared at me.

"You think I'm enjoying this?" she asked, I smiled bitterly at her. We left her classroom and headed for the library.

"You should lucky that you get a smart person like me to tutor you", I said, Yuna rolled her eyes and looked at her phone.

"You're so funny", she said sarcastically, I rolled my eyes and opened the door for her. "Damn...". I looked over at her, she was looking all around the library.

"Have you ever been to a library before?" I asked, she shook her head.

"First time. I thought it would be more nerdy", she whispered then walked to a secluded, two person table.

…

"Phew! That was super long", Yuna whispered, I snorted.

"It's only been 20 minutes", I whispered, she waved her hand.

"Details, details. So, what are you doing for winter break?" she asked, I paused. I actually didn't know what I was doing but she doesn't need to know that.

"Nothing I guess. You?"

"Me and Stacey are going to the tropics for New Years"

"You're so lucky"

"Uh huh. I know that already" I hate she acts so arrogant some times are is she over confident? It's hard to tell when she only acts that way sometimes.

"You know what Rukia's doing?" I asked, she frowned.

"She never tells us what she does for Christmas or New Years", she whispered then let her head fall on my shoulder. I sighed and dropped my pencil. We sat like that for a minute, both lost in our thoughts.

"I should get going, my sister is gonna worry of I'm not home soon", I said suddenly, Yuna nodded and grabbed her bag.

"Mind if I come over?"

**Say yes. Just say yes**

"I guess", I murmured, she smiled and we walked side by side.

...

We were almost home when I decided to tell Yuna about Rukia.

"Um, Yuna. Can I tell you something?" I asked, Yuna nodded.

"You can tell me anything. We're close friends", she said, I thought of what she said. It's December and we have been getting closer and so has me and the rest of my friends.

"Well, I like this girl. A lot and I think she likes me... Her name is-"

"Sorry to interrupt but it's obviously Rukia" she said while looking into my eyes.

"... How do you know?" I asked, she smiled weakly.

"She told us that she likes you and she always blushes around you. You smile around her, which is rare because you hardly ever smile since you have that scowl on your face", she explained then sighed.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked, she laughed at herself.

"Oh, I just think Rukia's lucky to have a guy who cares for her unlike me", she replied then looked at me. I was frowning, I didn't like when my friends were sad or anything like that.

"Oh, you'll find that special person", I said, she rolled her eyes and I searched for my keys. I got it and opened the door.

"I'm home", I said, Yuzu and Karin greeted me. Dad didn't attack me, that's a first.

"ICHIGO! Who is this pretty girl?" Dad asked, I glanced over at Yuna, she smiled widely.

"I'm Yuna", she said then flipped her hair back.

"I'm Isshin Kurosaki-" I tuned him out. I scratched behind my head and just watched them.

"Alright, lets go upstairs", I said then grabbed Yuna. We went upstairs and I hurry the door.

"Have you ever wrestled before?" she asked suddenly. I shook my head, then got tackled by her.

"What the HELL are you doing?" I yelled, she had pinned me down and her long hair was tickling my face.

"Let's play...", she whispered then I started wrestling with her against my will. Damn... I'm already losing to her.

Nobody's POV

Karin was watching TV, she flipped through the channels until she heard some loud noises coming from Ichigo's room. Even though she was 11, she knew about some of the adult stuff. Out of curiosity, she quietly went upstairs and went to his door. The noises got louder and she heard words.

"You crazy-!"  
"Say it and I will break your arm!"

"You can't do shit to-AHH!"

Soon Karin heard laughing but only from one person. Karin opened the door and saw Ichigo in a headlock.

"TAP OUT!" Yuna shouted, Ichigo's face was getting pale from the lack of oxygen. Karin just closed the door and went back downstairs.

Ichigo's POV

I tapped out and Yuna got off me. Damn... that bitch's strong... I wiped the sweat from my forehead and sat on the floor. Yuna got on my bed and... started jumping on it. I decided not to be a pervert and watch her boobs bounce, we're friends so I shouldn't even be thinking of that. She fell off the bed and fell on the floor. Before she landed, our heads hit each other hard.

"OW!" we both yelled then rubbed our bruised heads.

"Is your head filled with nuts?" she asked then groaned. I wanted to hit her but my head was throbbing so I couldn't.

"Ugh... Well I'm gonna leave now. See you later", she said while rubbing her head. I haft waved at her then she closed the door softly.

_5 Days Before Christmas(Winter Break)_

Rukia's POV

I was in my room packing. I hate my home, well it's not even my home, it's _his_. I couldn't take it anymore, I never thought I would runaway from the mansion. I've thought about it but I always pushed that to the back of my brain. I'm so lucky that Byakuya's out so that I won't get caught. I grabbed my two suitcases and ran as fast as I could out the door. I felt tears slide down my cheek. Why does Byakuya treat me like this?

…

I rang the doorbell and waited for the door to open. I saw Ichigo opened the door and his expression turned into concern.

"Rukia, have you been crying?" he hurry asked, I opened my mouth then saw snowflakes fall.

"... Can I live with you?" I asked, his eyes widen and he shut the door. He sat on the steps of the stairs then motioned for me to sit with him. I sat next to him and wrapped my arm around his.

"Rukia... What's going on?" he asked, his face full of concern.

"My brother is making my life miserable. I can't say no to him and I can't act how I act at school. He makes every choice for me and I got tired of that... I need somewhere else to stay until he stops being so controlling", I replied, Ichigo cupped my face and leaned in close.

"Why did you come to my house?" he asked, I shrugged.

"Just thought you were the right person to come too", I murmured, he frowned and hugged me.

"Rukia... You can stay here as long as you need too", he murmured then muzzled his face into my neck. I blushed and sighed.

"Why are you so nice to me?" I asked, he moved his face to look at me.

"I'm nice to all the people I care about", he answered then stood up. He slapped himself, I stood up and looked at him.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"How am I gonna explain to my dad that a girl is gonna live with us?" he asked himself, I smirked.

"Just leave it too me"

_10 Minutes After Acting & Fake Crying_

"Oh Third daughter, you can stay here as long as you want!" Isshin cried, Yuzu was also crying. I smirked and flashed a thumbs up to Ichigo. He had a annoyed expression.

"Stop that, they'll see you", he said then saw his dad talking a poster of what must be his mom "On second thought, they won't notice".

"Um, where will I sleep?" I asked, Isshin stopped crying and looked at me.

"In Ichigo's room", he said, both me and Ichigo's eyes widen.

"WHAT?"

…

I sat on the floor of his room, texting Yuna. She and Stacey are so lucky, they got to go the tropics. I think they went to the Bahamas because she did say that she was going to a place called Nassau. Ichigo was on his bed reading a manga.

"So, you like staying here?" Ichigo asked, I shrugged.

"Yeah, much more homey", I replied, he just nodded. I put my phone away and climbed on the bed.

"I'm bored", I said, he didn't look up.

"Well find something to do midget", he mumbled then flipped the page in his book. I furrowed my eyebrows and grabbed his book. He looked up and I threw his book across the room.

"HEY! What the hell?" he yelled, I smiled and locked eyes with him. His scowl went away slightly and a smile appeared. We started leaning in, our lips almost touched until we heard a knock on the door.

"Time for dinner", Yuzu said then went downstairs.

"Lets go-AGH!" I grabbed his face and tried to kiss him but we butted heads.

"OW!" we both moaned, I rubbed my now bruised head.

"Why is your head so hard?" I asked then groaned. He just gritted his teeth and slowly walked to the door.

"Second time...", he muttered, I followed him downstairs.

…

"You're such a good cook Yuzu", I praised, Yuzu smiled.

"Thanks!" she exclaimed. I smiled while I ate, this is such a welcoming home unlike a certain brother's mansion. I heard the doorbell.

"I'll go get it", I said then went to the door. I opened the door and my skin got paler and my eyes widen.

"Brother..."

**Happy Halloween!**

**~10/31/10~**

**_Hgirl13**


	8. Starting the New Semester

Rukia's POV

"Brother..."

Byakuya stood at outside the door, looking very cold. I felt shivers run down my spine when he glared at me.

"Why weren't you home?" he asked, I bit my bottom lip.

"... I came to eat dinner with my friend", I murmured, he opened his mouth to say something but I felt someone behind me.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked, Byakuya raised an eyebrow.

"We've met, remember?" Byakuya asked, Ichigo was quiet.

"We did? I don't remember though but who are you?" Ichigo asked.

"I am Byakuya Kuchiki, Rukia's older brother. I came to take her home", he said.

"Oh, so you're the asshole Rukia told me about", Ichigo said, my eyes widen.

"Excuse me? I won't allow you to use that foul language around me. Come on Rukia", Byakuya said, I looked down.

"I'm sorry brother but... I won't go with you", I said, I surprised both me and him. I glanced over at Ichigo. He looked happy that I was standing up to Byakuya.

"...What?"

"I said what I said. Now, I won't live with you until you promise to stop making every single decision for me", I said, Byakuya raised an eyebrow. I couldn't look him in the eye when I told him.

"... Fine. Just come home soon", he said then left.

Ichigo's POV

Christmas past and I never ran into Rukia under the mistletoe which got me annoyed. It's New Years Eve and both me and Rukia were staying at my house. Dad, Yuzu, and Karin were watching TV since they were doing the countdown. I was sitting on the steps of the stairs inside, drinking apple cider.

"Aren't we supposed to drink champagne?" Rukia asked, I shrugged.

"I dunno. Look, it's almost 12", I said while pointing at the clock. I looked at the TV, they were showing the giant ball full of confetti go up.

10!

I took a sip of my drink.

9!

Rukia moved the bang out of her face.

8!

I checked to see if my breath smelled good(I can't kiss Rukia and my breath stinks).

7!

Rukia laughed at something and I smiled.

6!

I ran my fingers through my hair.

5!

We both put our drinks down.

4!

I scooted closer to Rukia.

3!

I licked my lips.

2!

I started leaning my face into hers.

1! Happy New Years!

I grabbed her face and kissed her, she didn't kiss back but started too later.

"THAT'S MY BOY!" Dad yelled, I hurry broke the kiss and glared at my family. I got up and started beat up Dad.

"STOP IT!" I yelled while beating him up.

Rukia's POV

I laughed, Ichigo and his dad are funny. I drank more of my apple cider and watched. These two should be entertainment for a restaurant or something.

_First Day of the New Semester_

Ichigo's POV

We walked back to school, hands locked together. It felt weird at first but Rukia said that we should announce that we're dating by holding hands then telling our friends.

"So, you're cheer leading again huh?" I asked, Rukia nodded.

"Yeah, oh and when's your birthday?" she asked.

"July 15"

"... Don't get mad but I'm older than you"

"I don't believe you. When's your birthday?"

"January 14" my scowl deepened and she giggled. We got to school and I saw Renji, Toshiro, Rangiku, Nel, Shuhei, Izuru, and Uryu. Ugh, I have to hangout with him now that I'm friends with his friends. He's so dorky and he's in the Sewing Club. I waved at them and dragged Rukia over there.

"Ooh, you two are finally dating?" Rangiku asked excitedly. Me and Rukia both nodded and Nel and Rangiku squealed.

"It's about time", a voice said, we all turned to see who it was.

"Yuna?" we all asked, she grinned and nodded.

"Whoa..."

"Wow..."

Yuna looked better than ever! Her hair had gotten glossy, her skin was perfectly tanned, and she seemed to look radiant.

"Nice tan", Rukia said, Yuna's grin widen.

"Thanks, oh, and I don't even have any tan lines", she said, the guys nodded slowly. I looked across from me, Grimmjow and his friends, except Ulquiorra and Hallibel, were checking out Yuna. Soon Grimmjow and Stark were walking over here.

"You look amazing boo", Grimmjow said while wrapping his arms around Yuna's waist. Yuna sucked her teeth and made him loosen his grip on her.

"Isn't that Stacey's car?" Toshiro asked while pointing at a green car. The girls nodded and Yuna frowned.

"Stacey's been kinda depressed after the trip, so don't say anything about how she looks", Yuna said, I wonder if something bad happened to her.

"Hey guys", Stacey said gloomily, my eyes widen.

"Hey Stace", Nel said, the guys were silent. I could not look away from Stacey, her appearance has completely changed. Stacey's eyes widen and she looked at us.

"What? Just cause I got ugly over winter break doesn't mean you should stare", Stacey said, I scoffed.

"Ugly? Ha! You look hot!" Grimmjow exclaimed, the guys nodded except for me. Stacey had gotten hotter over winter break. Her dark red hair is now a glossy camel color, her waist long hair is now cut down to her mid back, her skin is also perfectly tanned, her blunt bangs that almost covered her eyes were now cut to cover only her eyebrows that are never seen, and blunt bangs are swept to the side now. Stacey looked skeptic.

"Really? I got fat though", she whined, Grimmjow shook his head.

"Well, if being fat means getting perkier and nice ass then I don't mind", Grimmjow said then licked his lips. Stacey's uh, boobs and bottom have gotten a little bit bigger.

"Why did you dye your hair?" Rukia asked, Stacey frowned.

"I didn't. This is my natural hair color. See?" she said then flashed us her eyebrows. They were the same color as her hair. "The dye just came out and they didn't have any red dye in the Bahamas".

"I like your natural hair color better", I said, Stacey finally smiled and bit her bottom lip. She giggled and hugged herself.

"I didn't think you guys would like it", she said then the bell rang. I walked with Rukia, Yuna, and Grimmjow to homeroom. We sat in our usual seats and started chatting. The final bell rang and everyone was quiet. Soon the door opened and someone ran in.

"Sorry I'm late. I didn't know were my class was", a high voice said, I looked up and my eyes widen and sweat dropped.

"What's your name?" Mr. Ukitake asked, Rukia looked at me.

"Is something wrong Ichigo?" she asked, I ignored her.

_Why is she here? Why is she here?_

That repeated through my mind, she looked over at me and back at Mr. Ukitake.

"Senna"

**I know, I hate Senna too. I just needed to bring her into the new semester so the drama would start. Don't hate me, hate her.**

**~11/01/10~**

**_Hgirl13**


	9. Talent Show Part:1

Ichigo's POV

"Senna", the girl said, I noticed that Ichigo was tensing up.

"Ah, Senna. Welcome to KTHS, take the seat behind the blue-"

"Teal"

"Teal hair man", Mr. Ukitake said, Senna smiled brightly and walked over to her seat. She glanced over at me and her smile widen.

"Ugh...", Grimmjow groaned, I glanced over at him, he was cringing.

"What's bothering you?" Yuna whispered to him, Grimmjow shook his head.

"Nothing", he hissed, Yuna glared at him then crossed her arms.

"Senna, do you know where your classes are?" Mr. Ukitake asked.

"No, can someone show me where they are?" she asked.

"Well sure, lets see... Ichigo!" he called, I clenched my fists.

"Y-Yes?" I asked, Mr. Ukitake smiled.

"Can you show Senna around?" he asked, I smiled nervously.

"Yeah sure", I mumbled, he smiled warmly and went back to his work.

"Ichigo, do you know her?" Rukia asked, I sighed.

"She's my ex", I whispered, her eyes widen and she looked away. The bell rang and Senna was by my side.

"Hello!" she exclaimed while walking out of the classroom.

"Hey", I mumbled, she wrapped her arms around mine. I jumped and wiggled my arm away from her.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked, she gave me an innocent look.

"What? You are my boyfriend", she said, my scowl deepened.

"Um, no. You dumped me remember?" I said, she smiled again.

"Oh but that was the past", she said, I gritted my teeth. What did I see in her? I bumped into someone, it was Grimmjow and we glared at each other.

"Well-"

"Hi! I'm Senna!" Senna exclaimed, Grimmjow cringed again and he looked even more angry.

"What is with this bitch... I'm Grimmjow and don't talk to me girl", Grimmjow hissed, Senna still smiled. Grimmjow gave her one of his deathly glares but she stilled smiled. Grimmjow's face fell and he looked kinda... afraid.

"... You know what? I gotta... me and Yuna gotta do something so", he quickly said than hurry walked away. I snickered, Grimmjow was afraid of Senna!

"Lets go", I said, haft laughing.

Rukia's POV

I was sitting with my friends at lunch, waiting for Ichigo and his friends.

"You know that girl Senna?" Rangiku said, we nodded.

"Yeah, that's Ichigo's ex", I said, the girls gasped.

"What! Why the hell did you let Ichigo spend the whole day with her?" Nel asked.

"He has to show her around", I said, Yuna shook her head.

"I don't like her. That smile irks the hell out of me", Stacey said, Yuna elbowed me and pointed at something. I looked at what she was pointing at, I saw Ichigo with Senna and his friends.

"Hey", Ichigo said, we all greeted each other.

"I'm-"

"We know who you are", Yuna interrupted coldly to Senna who looked surprised.

"Did you know Ichigo's taken?" Stacey asked, Senna looked even more surprised.

"Oh I know", she said, we all seemed calm. "I'm his girlfriend". I whipped my head to Ichigo who's eyes were wide. He shrugged and mouthed 'I have nothing to do with this'. I glared at him and got up.

"Can I talk to you Senna?" I asked, she nodded and followed me.

"I just wanted to let you know that he's mine", I said then pointed at Ichigo, Senna scowled.

"Really? I didn't think he'd move on so fast. He probably still has feelings for me so-" she smiled again.

"You should ask him if he does so you won't get hurt later". I kept my cold 'Kuchiki' expression and glared at her. I walked back to my table and sat on Ichigo's lap. He blushed and I smirked at Senna.

"What are you doing?" he whispered in my ear.

"We're dating so I should be able to sit in your lap", I whispered back. He blushed more and I locked my hands with his. I glanced over at Yuna, she frowned but hurry hid her expression.

"Heather broke her leg so now we need a replacement", Yuna said suddenly. Senna's never ending smile widen.

"Are you guys cheerleaders?" she asked, we nodded. "Well, I was a gymnast at my old school so I could be that replacement". Yuna looked very hesitant but agreed.

"Oh and Rukia", Yuna called, I looked over at her. "Since you are co-captain, I need you to take over cause I gotta go to work today and Friday", Yuna said.

"You actually work?" Renji asked, she nodded.

"Where do you work?" I asked, she bit her bottom lip.

"I can't tell you", she said.

"She's a stripper", Ichigo joked, everyone laughed except Yuna who just blushed.

"Something like that", Yuna said quietly then started applying some mascara with her portable mirror. I felt my phone vibrate. I picked it up and read the text.

_Lets follow Yuna after school_

I grinned and nodded. I wonder what Yuna does? I hope she isn't a stripper like I said.

_After School_

Rangiku, Rukia, Stacey, Renji, and Grimmjow were stalking Yuna. Nel and the others couldn't come. Yuna went into the city, we had been following her and hiding every time she looked behind her.

"Where the hell is she going?" Renji asked, we shrugged and kept following her all the way to a tall building. It was a modeling company. We decided to not follow her inside and just went to McDonald's.

_Couple Weeks Later_

"I'm signing up for the talent show!"

I stared at Stacey, she and my friends were in my room. Rukia was sitting on my lap again, Rangiku and Stacey were on my bed, Nel was sitting on my chair, and the others were on the floor with me and Rukia.

"Shut up! So am I!" Yuna exclaimed, they squealed then their faces turned blank.

"Wait-So what if we beat each other? Will we be friends still?" Yuna asked no one in particular.

"Maybe", Stacey said.

"Why maybe?" I asked, everyone started at me.

"Uh... I have a bad temper", Stacey explained, I nodded.

"I heard preppy is signing up", Toshiro said, everyone at school started calling Senna preppy because she's a prep.

"No way in hell, that little girl is gonna beat ME or Yuna", Stacey said loudly. Renji snickered, Stacey had told us that she was glad that her dye had came out so no longer was she Renji's 'sister'.

"Can we see your pictures now?" Shuhei asked, us guys nodded enthusiastically. Yuna had told us that she was a lingerie model and she was now a Triple Threat(Singer/Dancer/Model). She smiled nervously and took some large pictures out of her bag. She handed it to Toshiro and we hovered over him to see.

"They didn't even have to alter the picture", Yuna said proudly. In the picture, she was laying in a bed of different flowers on her back. Her hands were on her shoulders, her face looked into the camera but her eyes wondered away, she had her legs crossed loosely, and her underwear was white with pink roses.

"It's also gonna be in a magazine", Yuna added.

"This is the perfect to whack off too", Renji joked then snickered.

"Shut up", Yuna said then grabbed the picture.

"Which magazine is it?" Izuru asked, we stared at him weird. "I wanna tell my family that I'm friends with a model, jeez".

"... I forgot but the issue I'm in is gonna come out next week", Yuna said then flipped her hair.

"Why don't you sign up?" Rukia asked, my scowl deepened.

"What? Why would I do that?" I asked, Rukia raised an eyebrow.

"Because you can sing and the winner gets to pick their prize from the Principle", she replied, I shook my head.

"No thanks", I said then ran my fingers through my hair. Rukia just frowned then started playing with my fingers.

"Ooh I can't wait for the talent show! There isn't any classes that day since we'll be spending the whole time at the talent show", Nel exclaimed. My school never had a talent show but I was kinda excited to see what kind of talent the school had.

_Talent Show_

"Sit any where children!" teachers yelled, I ended up sitting in the middle with my friends. Grimmjow and his friends sat behind me. The lights went off except for the lights on the stage. After some people. Stacey came on stage, she was wearing a short, tight red dress, that was sleeveless. Her skin was still tanned and her hair was down. She was wearing strappy black heels.

_Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah_

_I know that you've been waiting for it_

_I'm waiting too_

_In my imagination I'd be all up on you_

_I know you got that fever for me_

_hundred and two_

_And boy I know I feel the same_

_My _

_temperature's through the roof_

_If there's a camera up in here_

_Then it's gonna leave with me_

_When I do(I do)_

_If there's a camera up in here_

_Then I'd best not catch this flick _

_On YouTube(YouTube)_

She has nice voice. I never knew Stacey could sing.

_Cause if you run your mouth and brag_

_About this secret rendezvous_

_I will hunt you down_

_Cause baby, I'm up in my bidness_

_Like a Wendy interview_

_But this is private_

_Between you and I_

_Touch my body_

_Put me on the floor_

_Wrestle me around_

_Play with me some more_

_Touch my body_

_Throw me on the bed_

_I just wanna make you feel _

_Like you never did_

I looked over my shoulder, Stark actually wasn't sleeping. His eyes were following Stacey's movements.

_Touch my body_

_Let me wrap my thighs_

_All around your waist_

_Just a little taste_

_Touch my body_

_Know you love my curves_

_Come on and give me what I deserve_

_And touch my body_

_Boy you can put me on you_

_Like a brand new white tee_

_I'll hug your body tighter_

_Than my favorite jeans_

_I want you to caress me_

_Like a tropical breeze_

_And float away with you_

_In the Caribbean Sea_

_If there's a camera up in here_

_Then it's gonna leave with me_

_When I do(I do)_

_If there's a camera up in here_

_Then I'd do my best not to catch this flick _

_On YouTube(YouTube)_

_Cause if you run your mouth and brag_

_About this secret rendezvous_

_I will hunt you down_

_Cause baby I'm up in my bidness_

_Like a Wendy interview_

_But this is private_

_Between you and I_

_Touch my body_

_Put me on the floor_

_Wrestle me around_

_Play with me some more_

_Touch my body_

_Throw me on the bed_

_I just wanna make you feel_

_Like you never did_

_Touch my body_

_Let me wrap my thighs_

_All around your waist_

_Just a little taste_

_Touch my body_

_Know you love my curves_

"YES I DO!" a guy shouted. Soon everyone started cheering.

_Come on and give me what I deserve_

_And touch my body_

_Imma treat you like a teddy bear_

_You won't wanna go nowhere_

_In the lap of luxury_

_Baby just turn to me_

_You won't want for nothing boy_

_I will give you plenty_

_Touch my body_

_Put me on the floor_

_Wrestle me around_

_Play with me some more_

_Touch my body_

_Throw me on the bed_

_I just wanna make you feel _

_Like you never did_

_Touch my body_

_Let me wrap my thighs_

_All around your waist_

_Just a little taste_

_Touch my body_

_Know you love my curves_

_Come on and give me what I deserve_

_And touch my body_

_Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh oh oh oh yeah_

_Touch my body..._

Her voice was drowned out by all the cheering and clapping. Soon Senna appeared on stage and started singing.

_Did you forget?_

_That I was even alive_

_Did you forget?_

_Everything we ever had_

_Did you forget?_

_Did you forget?_

_About me_

She was staring directly at me when she was singing. I looked down at my lap. This is so strange, she shouldn't be singing to me. She's the one who broke up with me and I'm the one who moved one. I like Rukia, a lot.

The song ended and Yuna came on stage. She had on skin tight skinny jeans that were ripped, wedges, and a white and black shirt that had sleeves didn't cover her shoulders but went up to her elbows.

_There's a stranger in my bed_

_There's a pounding in my head_

_Glitter all over the room_

_Pink flamingos in the pool_

_I smell like a minibar_

_DJ's passed out in the yard_

_Barbie's on the barbeque_

_There's a hickey or a bruise_

_Pictures of last night_

_Ended up online_

_I'm screwed_

_Oh well_

_It's a blacktop blur_

_But I'm pretty sure it ruled_

_Damn_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah, we danced on tabletops_

_And we took too many shots_

_Think we kissed but I forgot_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah, we maxed our credit cards_

_And got kicked out of the bars_

_So we hit the boulevard_

_Last Friday night_

_We went streaking in the park_

_Skinny dipping in the dark_

Soon people were standing up and dancing.

_Then had a menage trois_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah, I think we broke the law_

_Always say we're gonna stop-op_

_Whoa-oh-oah_

_This Friday night_

_Do it all again_

_Trying to connect the dots_

_Don't know what to tell my boss_

_Think the city towed my car_

_Chandelier on the floor_

_With my favorite party dress_

_Warrants out for my arrest_

_Think I need a ginger ale_

I looked over my shoulder, Grimmjow was... smiling? It was actually a genuine smile.

_That was such an epic fail_

_Pictures of last night_

_Ended up online_

_I'm screwed_

_Oh well_

_It's a blacked out blur_

_But I'm pretty sure it ruled_

_Damn_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah, we danced on tabletops_

_And we took too many shots_

_Think we kissed but I forgot_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah, we maxed out our credits card_

_And got kicked out of the bars_

_So we hit the boulevards_

_Last Friday night_

_We went streaking in the park_

_Skinny dipping in the dark_

_Then had a menage a trois_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah, I think we broke the law_

_Always gonna say we're gonna stop-op_

_Oh whoa oh_

_This Friday night_

_Do it again_

_Do it again_

_This Friday night_

_T.G.I.F(6x)_

Everyone clapped and Yuna blew kisses to the crowd. Principle Urahara walked on the stage. The top three(Senna, Stacey, Yuna)were behind him. He was about to tell who won.

"And the winner is...", Mr. Urahara said and tried to opened the envelope. Everyone waited. When he opened it his face fell.

"It's a tie"

**The songs were Touch My Body by Mariah Carey, Don't Forget by Demi Lovato, and T.G.I.F(Last Friday Night)by Katy Perry **

**~11/02/10~**

**_Hgirl13**


	10. Part: 2 & Sparks

Ichigo's POV

Yuna and Stacey stood there dumbfounded.

"W-What?" Stacey asked.

"How is a tie? It should be obvious that me or Stacey is the winner!" Yuna said loudly.

"Mr. Urahara, I think I should win because I was the only one with an appropriate song", Senna said, Stacey looked like she wanted to strangle Senna. Yuna's eyes brighten and she whispered something in Stacey's ear.

"Mr. Urahara, we would like to exit the show", Yuna said, Senna smiled and people awed.

"And enter as a duet", Stacey said then everyone cheered.

"So who will be going first?" Mr. Urahara asked, the two pointed at Senna.

"Why me?" she asked, Yuna had a cocky smile.

"Save the best for last", she said then walked off stage. Senna was handed the mic and started to sing.

_I am _

_Confident, but I still _

_Have my moments_

_Baby, _

_That's just me_

I tuned her out and looked at Rukia. She had a icy expression, like her brother's. I placed my hand over hers and her expression was not as cold.

"This is an interesting talent show", I whispered to her, she just grunted, she wasn't acting like herself.

**Duh dumbass! She's jealous of that prep**

_How do you know?_

**I'm your conscious, I'm supposed to know these things since you lack the knowledge in these areas**

_I don't lack any knowledge!_

**Tsk, tsk. You're in denial, you're more dumb in women then that snake! What was his name again? Oh yeah, Nnoitora**

… _Well explain how I got a girlfriend?_

**Maybe later, I wanna take a nap**

My scowl deepened and I noticed that Senna finished. Soon Yuna and Stacey walked on stage. Stacey had the same clothes on as Yuna except her jeans white and Stacey's were black.

_Hey Stacey_

_Are you ready?_

_Uh huh_

_Are you?_

_No one cares_

_It's pulling my hair_

_It's pulling my waist_

_To hell with stares_

_The sweat is dripping all over my face_

_No one's there_

_I'm the only one dancing up in this place_

_Tonight I'm here_

_Feel the beat of the drum, gotta get with that bass_

_I'm up against the speaker,_

_Tying to take on the music_

_It's like a competition, me_

_Against the beat_

_I wanna get in the zone_

_I wanna get in the zone_

_If you really wanna battle,_

_Saddle up and get your rhythm_

_Trying to hit it chic-a-tah_

_In a minute I'm a take you on_

_I'm a take you on_

_I'm a take you on_

_I'm a take you on_

Stacey and Yuna started doing together but Yuna was dancing better. Most of the guys were getting riled up from the song and dancing.

_All my people on the floor_

_Let me see you dance_

_Let me see ya_

_All my people wanting more_

_Let me see you dance_

_I wanna see ya_

_All my people round and round_

_Let me see you dance_

_Let me see ya_

_All my people in the crowd_

_Let me see you dance_

_I wanna see ya_

_How would you like a friendly competition?_

_Let's take a song_

_It's you and me baby,_

_We're the music_

_Time to party all night long_

_We're almost there_

_I'm feeling it bad_

_And I can't explain_

_My soul is bare_

_My hips are moving at a rapid pace_

_Can you feel it burn?_

_From the tip of my toes_

_Running through my veins_

_And now it's your turn_

_Let me see what you got_

_Don't hesitate_

_I'm up against the speaker_

_Trying to take on the music_

_It's like a competition, _

_Me against the beat_

_I wanna get in the zone_

_I wanna get in the zone_

_If you really wanna battle _

_Saddle up and get your rhythm_

_Trying to hit it chic-a-tah_

_In a minute_

_I'm a take a you on_

_I'm a take you on_

_I'm a take you on_

_I'm a take you on_

_All my people on the floor_

_Let me see you dance_

_Let me see ya_

_All my people wanting more_

_Let me see you dance_

_I wanna see ya_

_All my people round and round_

_Let me see you dance_

_Let me see ya_

_All my people in the crowd_

_Let me see you dance_

_I wanna see ya_

_Get on the floor _

_Baby lose control_

_Just work your body_

_And let it go_

_If you wanna party_

_Just grab somebody_

_Hey Stacey_

_We can dance all night long_

_Hey Stacey_

_You say you wanna lose control_

_Come over here_

_I got something to show ya_

_Sexy lady_

_I'd rather see you bare your soul_

_If you think you're so hot_

_Better show me what you got_

_All my people in the crowd_

_Let me see you dance_

_C'mon Stacey lose control _

_Watch you take it down_

_Get on the floor _

_Baby lose control _

_Just work your body_

_And let it go_

_If you wanna party_

_Just grab somebody_

_Hey Stacey_

_We can dance all night long_

_All my people on the floor_

_Let me see you dance_

_Let me see ya_

_All my people wanting more_

_Let me see you dance_

_I wanna see ya_

_All my people round and round_

_Let me see you dance_

_Let me see ya_

_All my people in the crowd_

_Let me see you dance_

_I wanna see ya_

_All my people in the crowd_

_Let me see you dance_

_C'mon Stacey_

_Take it down_

_Make the music dance_

_All my people round and round_

_Party all night long_

_C'mon Stacey_

_Lose control _

_Watch you take it down_

Everyone clapped, even the teachers. The two girls smirked at each other.

"Well, I think we have our winner. Congratulations Yuna and Stacey!" Mr. Urahara said, the two girls squealed and hugged each other.

_Next Day_

When I got to school, I noticed Yuna and Stacey in flashy clothing. Stacey glanced over at me and grinned.

"We went on a shopping spree!" she shouted, I just nodded. I looked and saw that Rukia had finally caught up with me. I grabbed her and pulled her close. She stood on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around me.

"We haven't kissed in awhile", I whispered, my breath was all over her.

"You wanna kiss in public?" she asked, I nodded and leaned in. When we kissed, sparks flied. It was like an electric spark exploded into my mouth. Her lips were soft and tasted like vanilla, I caressed my fingers through her hair which felt like silk(so did her skin). Soon my tongue slipped into her mouth and I dominated. She bit my tongue lightly and she pulled her body closer to mine. No... Why would my brain need oxygen _now_? I slowly pulled away but I couldn't help going my to those lips.

"Stop...", she murmured then broke the kiss. We panted and I grinned.

"That was good", I said, she smiled nervously.

"Yeah... You kiss good", Rukia said then the bell rang. She walked ahead of me since it was kinda awkward after the kiss.

_3rd Period_

"Alright. You guys will be doing a project. Two people max and, I pick the partners", Mr. Tosen said, everybody groaned. I don't understand how a blind man could teach a class. Luckily, he has an assistant to help him. I got paired up with... I forgot his name but I everybody calls him Afro kid so I'll just call him that.

"Grimmjow, you will be paired with Luppi", Tosen said, soon every boy started snickering. Grimmjow didn't have any reaction which made us worry. Well, it's kinda weird and unnatural if Grimmjow doesn't talk back or threaten anybody. Luppi has short black hair, lavender eyes, and three pink stars over his eyebrow. He was very flamboyant and is openly gay. Luppi smiled and tried scooting closer to Grimmjow who just glared at him.

"Get away fag", Grimmjow hissed then lowered his eyelids. I raised an eyebrow, what's his problem? We started working and were told that we had until the end of the end of the period to finish the project.

"Oi, Ichigo", Grimmjow called, I turned to face him. He seemed kinda worried over something.

"What?"

"... Can I tell you something?"

"I guess"

"... I kinda got Yuna angry"

I had just noticed the bruise on the right side of his face. It was purple and it was big.

"Did she give you that bruise?"

He nodded and his sapphire eyes wondered off to the window.

"Okay so this is how it went down"

_Earlier Today_

Grimmjow had Yuna in a tight embrace. His hand slide down her waist and onto her butt. He was gonna squeeze it but he felt another hand grab his and place it back on her waist. Grimmjow had been kissing her neck.

"I love you so much...", he murmured, Yuna suddenly shoved him away. Both their eyes were wide.

_Did that just slip out?_ Grimmjow thought.

"Huh?" Yuna looked scared. "Did you just say 'I love you'?" she asked, Grimmjow's eyes darted down to his feet. He couldn't look her in the eyes.

"Grimmjow-" she placed her hand under his chin and made him look at her "Do you mean what you said?". Grimmjow slowly shook his head.

"No, I don't", he said coldly, Yuna's eyes went even wider and she looked like she was about to cry. Grimmjow saw her leg aim for his balls so he blocked it.

"I need those baby", Grimmjow said. Yuna smiled bitterly and used her other leg to kicked his face. She kicked him hard enough for him to let go and to stumble backwards.

"Oh, did baby hurt that pretty face of yours?" she asked then walked away.

_Present_

"You are such an idiot", I mumbled, Grimmjow glared at me.

"But I do love her! I'm usually open minded but-" he looked out the window "I don't know why I choked up and didn't just say what I just said". My face soften, I actually felt sorry for him but more for Yuna. Yuna did say she wished she had someone who cared for her. I've actually never seen her cry before which I would hate to see.

"Listen, Yuna would have been really happy if you just repeated what you said", I said, Grimmjow's eyes widen.

"You mean she loves me?" he asked, sweat dropped.

"I don't know about that but she told me that she wishes someone cared for her", I said, Grimmjow got quiet after that and didn't say anything about it.

Grimmjow's POV

School ended and I took my time heading to the lockerooms to change. I had only my shorts, socks, and cleats on. I sighed and waited for everyone to leave. I walked out and bumped into someone.

"Oi, watch it!" I yelled, the person looked up and locked eyes with navy orbs.

"... Move", she said coldly then tried to leave but I blocked her. She was wearing her very short cheerleader uniform. Her hair was down and she glared at me then looked down.

"... I didn't mean to say that out loud", I murmured, she didn't say anything.

"But you hurt me. Those words mean a lot to me", she said then clenched her fists. She looked up and her eyes were full of tears. She didn't cry, just tears.

"But, I love you. Remember when we met?" I asked, Yuna had a faint smile. "All I wanted was your body but... I started to like your personality and... I want you". Yuna bit her bottom lip and looked away.

"So do I"

**The songs are called La La Land by Demi Lovato and Me Against the Music by Brittany Spears ft Madonna**

**~11/03/10~**

**_Hgirl13**


	11. Birthdays, Dreams, Fights

Ichigo's POV

"I need a volunteer to come up", Mr. Kyoraku said, no one raised their hand. I smirked and grabbed Yuna's hand. I held it up and waved it.

"Yuna would like to come up", I said, she slammed her hand down on the desk and our classmates snickered. I'm kinda surprised that she still has that tan.

"Come on up", Mr. Kyoraku said while motioning for Yuna come. Yuna glared at me and walked to the front of the class "Think of one word that describes Yuna". Grimmjow raised his hand.

"Sexy", Grimmjow said, most of the guys nodded. Shinji raised his hand.

"Sensual" the guys whistled while the girls looked at her enviously. I saw Tatsuki raise her hand.

"Shady" people oohed and Yuna furrowed her eyebrows.

"How would you describe yourself?" Mr. Kyoraku asked, Yuna thought for a moment.

"Talented", she answered then sat down.

"Aren't you mad about what Tatsuki said?" I asked, Yuna smiled bitterly.

"I'll deal with her later", she said.

"Get out a piece of paper and write one word that describes yourself then pass it up", Mr. Kyoraku said. Hmm... I think the word that describes me as...

"Hey Nel", I called from across the room.

"Huh?"

"What word describes me?"

"... Complex", she replied, I raised an eyebrow but wrote that down. We passed up the papers and the bell rang.

"What are we doing for Rukia's birthday?" I asked, Nel and Yuna shrugged.

"We usually just give her presents. Her brother is pretty uptight about teenage parties", Nel said.

"Well actually, Rukia's living with me", I said, the girls eyes widen.

"Really? You must be so happy", Yuna said, I rolled my eyes. I yawned and my eyelids got heavy suddenly.

"I'm tired", I said out loud.

"And I don't care", Yuna said then had a playful smile. "Just kiddin".

"Try not to sleep in any classes", Nel suggested, I nodded slowly and dragged myself to the next class.

…

I got home and plopped down on the couch. To tired to go upstairs. Toshiro and Kenpachi are gonna be pissed because I skipped practice. Nobody was home except me. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

…

"Wake up!"

I eyes shot opened and I saw Rukia hovering over me. Everything was blurry and I rubbed my eyes. I saw that I was in a white room. Huh? I thought I was home. Rukia was dressed in a lavender silk dress. It was short and had light colored flowered on the dress.

"Why are you dressed like that?" I asked, she smiled.

"Don't you know? The others are waiting for you", Rukia said. Before I could say anything, she grabbed my hand and took me to somewhere unknown. Soon I heard some girly giggles from the room I was now entering. We entered a white room and I blushed. My friends that were girls were all on the floor which was full of soft looking pillows. Rangiku was in a short pink dress, Nel was in a brown dress that looked like rugs, Stacey was in the same dress she wore at the talent show, Yuna was in short black lace dress. The girls looked extremely beautiful and they're eyes were dilated, like they were on drugs.

"Oh Ichigo, you look so handsome", Nel purred, I noticed that I was wearing a black tux.

"You would look better if you weren't wearing a shirt", Stacey said then batted her lashes. I blushed and got shoved onto the pillows. Rukia started unbuttoning my shirt. Soon the girls started kissing me everywhere. This must be a dream.

"W-What are you guys doing?" I asked, the girls looked at me.

"What do you mean _lover_?" Rukia asked, my face redden. I thought for a moment, let me just enjoy this while it lasts.

"What are you talking about? He's my lover!" Yuna yelled, soon the girls started yelling and they attacked me. They were all kissing me at once.

Rukia's POV

I opened the door and saw Yuzu hovering over Ichigo on the couch.

"Hi", I said then shut the door.

"Rukia! Something's wrong with big brother!" she exclaimed, I raised an eyebrow and walked over to him. He was drenched in sweat and his face was red like Renji's hair. He was grinning and his mouth had some drool on it.

"Calm down Yuna... you're next... let me finish with Rukia...", he mumbled, I scowled. He was dreaming something perverted. I never knew he was attracted to Yuna but I can't blame him, she is very enticing.

"Do you think he has a fever?" Yuzu asked, I almost laughed. Fever was nothing close to what Ichigo was experiencing.

"He's fine Yuzu. He's being a boy right now, you'll understand when you're older", I said then patted her head. I'll make sure Ichigo gets a nosebleed before he wakes up. As soon as Yuzu went into the kitchen, I punched Ichigo in the nose as hard as I could. I ran to the bathroom to wash the blood off my hand. Ichigo groaned and sat up when I walked back into the living room.

"What... the hell?" he asked then wiped the blood off his nose.

"Oh Ichigo, how did you get that bloody nose?" I asked, he smiled sheepishly.

"I dunno but it felt like someone punched me", he replied then pushed himself off the couch.

"Did you have a nice nap?" I asked, he grinned and his face redden.

"Oh yeah-I mean, it was okay", he hurry said then went into the bathroom.

Ichigo's POV

The next morning was Rukia's birthday and I got up early to have all her favorites(of course I got that information from our friends). When she walked downstairs, her eyes widen when she saw me and my family holding a sign that said HAPPY BIRTHDAY.

"Oh, there was no need for a sign", Rukia said, I walked over to her and hugged her.

"We even made your favorite breakfast", I said, she giggled.

…

"Happy birthday!" our friends exclaimed, Rukia smiled and took the bags and balloons from her friends. Grimmjow was even here, he just handed Rukia a card. He has been hanging out with us but only sometimes. He looked annoyed and just wanted to get it over with.

"A free hug/kiss from Grimmjow", Rukia read out loud. Grimmjow grinned widely. Rukia smiled and just hugged him.

"So, lets go drinking tonight!" Rangiku exclaimed, Shuhei, Izuru, and Renji all cheered.

"How about we just go to the city tonight?" I suggested, they nodded. "I'll buy you sake there Rangiku". Rangiku squealed and hugged me.

"You guys are so loud", Grimmjow muttered then walked away.

Rukia's POV

"You're so sweet Ichigo", I said, Ichigo smiled. We were walking home, hands locked together.

"Well, you are my girlfriend", he said, I smiled sweetly and pulled myself closer to him.

"How come you're a cheerleader?" he asked suddenly.

"Why do you ask?" I asked, Ichigo smirked.

"You don't answer a question with a question", he said, I pouted and sighed.

"Renji had dared me to become a cheerleader even though I despised them but-" I smiled from the memory "I started to like it and the girls became my friends". Ichigo nodded.

"Did you become friends with them before they were cheerleaders are after?" he asked.

"After. I was only friends with Renji, Tatsuki, and Orihime. When I became a cheerleader, me and Renji became popular and drifted away the two", I said. Ichigo nodded.

"Is that why Tatsuki dislikes Yuna? She called her shady in class yesterday", Ichigo said, I paused. Damn, Tatsuki is still jealous?

"Tatsuki has always disliked Yuna. Tatsuki has a crush on Renji and got mad at Yuna because Renji had liked her in middle school. She dislikes her even more because she's the reason I stopped hanging out with her and Orihime", I revealed, Ichigo nodded.

…

Grimmjow's POV

"That feels... so good", Yuna purred, I grumbled and kept massaging her lower back. "Harder. I like it rough". I growled and massaged harder.

"When are we gonna have sex?" I asked hungrily, she sighed and turned to face me. She was covering her 'wonders'.

"Grimmjow, you don't just have sex when you're in a relationship. You talk to each other and do things for each other", she said, I groaned and sat next to her.

"You really care for all this romantic shit?" I asked, she scowled.

"Well, no but I'd like you to be romantic sometimes", she said then adjusted herself to let her head be resting on my lap.

"So you model in underwear", I said.

"Uh huh"

"Why don't you entertain me by doing a catwalk? I'm sure you have something sexy in that closet of yours", I suggest, she smiled and hurry ran to her closet. I saw her with a lot of clothes and ran into the bathroom. In a couple of minutes, she came out in a hot nurse's outfit.

"I don't feel so well nurse", I purred, her smile widen and she walked over to me. She got on me and pinned me down.

"Oh? Just let the nurse handle everything", she said seductively. She crushed her lips against mine and we started a tongue war. Our bodies were so close together, soon she wrapped her legs around my waist and I flipped us over so I was on top of her. She rubbed her silky smooth legs all over my waist. I let one of my hands wonder down from her waist and onto her ass. I spanked it and let my hand travel back up her waist.

"Say it...", I moaned, she smiled through kisses.

"You're the king baby...", she moaned then let out a cry in delight. She should take back her words since we hardly talked.

…

Ichigo's POV

I was in the front of the school. I was kicking the soccer ball back and forth. I accidentally kicked the ball to high and it hit what looked like a brand new Audi. It wasn't too long when I heard someone yelling.

"WHO THE FUCK DID THIS!" the voice shouted, everyone pointed at me. I took a deep breath and saw that it was Grimmjow. He looked even more angry than the last time I got him angry. He walked up to me and jabbed his finger in my chest.

"Why the FUCK would you do this? I was in a good mood today but I see this SHIT! You dumb fuck!" he screamed in my face. Soon he throw a punch but I block it. We started fighting and I had the upper hand. A crowd appeared and all of a sudden, my strength just went away. My body got weak and shut me off. I just stood there. Now Grimmjow was attacking me. I fell to the ground and my eyes were wide. He was gonna do the finishing blow but I saw someone grab his fist. I couldn't see who it was since everything was becoming a blur. I blinked and my eyelids got heavy. I tried to see but I started to see black. Oh... This hurts so fucking bad...

**~11/04/10~**

**_Hgirl13**


	12. After Math

Ichigo's POV

I slowly opened my eyes. Everything was blurry until I rubbed my eyes. I was in my dad's clinic. I looked and saw bandages around my upper body.

"Look, he's finally awake", a familiar voice said, I looked and saw Nel and Rukia sitting next to me.

"W-What are you guys doing here?" I asked then closed my eyes. I suddenly got a pounding in my head.

"We had to carry you here since you got knocked out", Rukia said then kissed my forehead.

"Do you know who stopped Grimmjow?" I asked, dammit, this headache is hurting so fucking bad.

"Shinji did", Nel answered, she must be joking.

"Shinji? How did he stop Grimmjow?" I asked.

"He just did so I think you should thank him", Rukia said. I heard the door open and I saw Dad walk in.

"SON! How could you lose in a battle?" he asked, my scowl deepened "He even broke your rib cages son. How is this boy who could defeat my son?". I furrowed my eyebrows, damn you Grimmjow.

"He's nobody Dad", I muttered then sighed. Grimmjow has inhuman strength which concerns me. I also have inhuman strength, how could I not defeat him? I don't understand how I just suddenly _lost_ my strength.

***Shrill laughter* Guess what? **

_What? Can't you see that I'm trying to think here?_

**I made you lose your strength**

… _Huh?_

**That's right. I just wanted to see how bad he'd beat you up if you couldn't fight **

_You bastard! He broke my rib cages! And I have a seriously, hurtful headache_

**Don't be such a bitch. You'll live so don't complain**

_How can you even do that? You're my conscious, you can't control my body!_

**Don't be bitching at me, you should worry about seeing Grimmjow tomorrow**

Shit, I haven't thought of that.

"What are you guys gonna do now?" I asked the girls.

"We're gonna hangout in your room", Rukia answered then went inside the house.

"Oi Dad!" I yelled, he walked over to me "Have any pills for my head? It's pounding". Dad shuffled through some stuff then handed me two large pills. He got me a cup of water and I hurry drank the pills.

…

It's been two days since the fight and I'm finally going to school. I still had to wear the bandages so I couldn't do soccer for awhile.

"Are you sure?" Rukia asked, I nodded.

"Yeah. Go with your friends, I can handle him and everyone else", I said then gave her a reassuring smile. Rukia frowned but went with her friends.

"Ichigo!" Renji called, I turned and saw him with my friends. I slowly walked over to them.

"Yo", I greeted them and saw someone else with them. He has blue-black hair and ice blue eyes.

"Ichigo, how are you feeling?" Shuhei asked, I shrugged.

"Fine I guess", I said, Izuru's depressed expression looked even more depressed.

"What's wrong Kira?" I asked, sometimes I would call him by his last name.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing", he said, I raised an eyebrow.

"Ahem", the new guy cleared his throat.

"Oh right. Ichigo, this is Kenryu", Toshiro said, Kenryu glanced at me then huffed. Soon the girls walked past us, Yuna gave me a pitiful frown and kept walking. I almost laughed at how Kenryu's serious expression changed to a how-are-they? Expression.

"You guys know those women?" he asked, we nodded.

"We're friends with them", Shuhei said.

"Do you mind telling me their names?" Kenryu asked, Shuhei started pointing at the girls.

"The small girl is the elegant Rukia Kuchiki, the one with the red tattoo is the gorgeous Nelliel Tu Odelshwank but we call her Nel or Nelliel, the blonde is *sighs*the stunning Rangiku Matsumoto, the brunette is the charming Stacey, and the last one is the siren Yuna", Shuhei said then took a deep breath since he said that all in one breath.

"Are they single?" Kenryu asked hungrily.

"I'm dating Rukia", I said, I heard Kenryu mutter something about me being lucky.

"I'd advise you not to make any advances towards Yuna or Stacey. Their boyfriends are apart of a gang", Toshiro said then looked around.

"And I like Rangiku so don't go after-hey where did he go?" Shuhei asked, I started to laugh. Kenryu walked over to the girls.

"Ichigo", Toshiro called, I looked down.

"Hmm?"

"Grimmjow has been bragging about the fight. Try not to lose it if he tries tempting you into another fight. You know how he likes to fight", Toshiro advised, I nodded.

"Hey Shuhei", I called, he quickly looked at me.

"Why'd did you get that tattoo?" I asked, he furrowed his eyebrows.

"I got this because someone inspired me", he answered.

"Who?" Renji asked.

"I don't know his name but he saved me from dying when I was little", Shuhei said.

_8 Years Ago_

Shuhei was playing catch with his neighbor. The neighbor threw the ball to high and it went out on the street.

"Go get it Hisagi!" he yelled, Shuhei nodded and ran towards the street. A tall, muscular boy with short silver hair, brown eyes, and has one piercing on his eyebrow and three on his ear who seemed to be about 14. He was jogging and listening to his iPod. He wasn't wearing a shirt so he showed his chest.

He looked and saw a little kid grabbing a ball from the street. There was a speeding car heading towards him.

"Fuck... KID!" he yelled than ran as fast as he could. Shuhei looked and saw the incoming car. His eyes widen and was suddenly grabbed. The boy had saved Shuhei from getting ran over. Shuhei started crying and the boy wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"What? You're crying? You're alive, be happy! Smile!" the boy exclaimed then tried smiling but ended up looking scary. Shuhei noticed the 69 on his chest and looked at him with admiration in his eyes.

"Thank you mister", he said, the boy shrugged.

"It was no biggy. Next time look out for cars, got it kid?" the boy said, Shuhei nodded. _I'm gonna be brave just like him_.

_Present_

"So that's why", Toshiro said, Shuhei nodded. I glanced over at Kenryu, he was making the girls laugh. Suddenly I felt some weird aura and my eyes widen. I saw Grimmjow and his friends, Grimmjow scowled and started walking over to the girls. Shit, I started walking over to them as well so Kenryu wouldn't get beaten like me.

Grimmjow's POV

When I got closer to the girls, I heard laughter. My scowl deepened then I heard 'are you single?'. I got behind Yuna and spanked her. She jumped and glared at me.

"Who's this joker?" I sneered, my eyes glaring daggers at the kid. Soon I saw Ichigo walk over here and glare at me.

"Grimmjow"

"Ichigo"

We glared venom at each other.

"Don't even try it", the punk warned, I snorted.

"And who's gonna stop me? You're all fucked up and no one else could stop me so tell me? Who is gonna stop me?" I asked then grinned when he couldn't answer.

"Why don't you shut the hell up Grimmjow", Yuna said, I frowned at her.

"Why don't you?" I asked, she looked kinda angry.

"Cause, you hurt my friend badly and you didn't get punish so I'm punishing you myself", she said then crossed her arms. I raised my eyebrow in amusement.

"Oh? And how the hell are you gonna do that?" I asked, she smirked. She leaned into my ear.

"You ain't getting any of this", she whispered then her smirk widen. My eyes widen and sweat dropped. This is all Ichigo's fault, that stupid jerk.

"Y-You're joking right?" I asked nervously, she shook her head.

"I'm dead serious. I don't like how you fucked up Ichigo", Yuna said then motioned the girls to leave with her.

"We'll finish this next time Ichigo", I growled "And Yuna won't be there to save your sorry ass!".

Ichigo's POV

I watched the punk walk away. Kenryu looked kinda surprised.

"... That guy was gonna beat me up?" Kenryu asked, I nodded "Uh, thanks".

"Don't mention it", I said then heard the bell rang. I started heading for homeroom. When I got in the homeroom, everyone except Grimmjow, Rukia, and Yuna were whispering. Grimmjow glared at me and Rukia looked at me sadly. I walked over to her and slowly sat down.

"You okay?" Rukia asked, I nodded then turned to Yuna.

"What?" she hissed, my eyes widen but went back to normal.

"Thanks", I said, she blushed and almost smiled but kept her assertive expression.

"Oh, it was nothing", she said. I turned to face the front and let me head fall on Rukia's shoulder. She flinched but started running her slender fingers through my hair... Oh fuck. I jerked my head from her shoulder then studied her face. Her mesmerizing violet eyes locked with mine. Fuck, fuck, fuck. I can't believe I let this happen. How can I fall in _love_ with her?

**~11/07/10~**

**_Hgirl13**


	13. Sick Bastard

Rukia's POV

It's February now and it feels so weird. I feel so close to Ichigo yet so distant. Every time we get physical, he just stops suddenly and says he has to do homework. I asked Yuna about this and she said "Might be saving his virginity or afraid to jizz in his pants". Soon my phone started ringing and I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Rukia! Ir's me Stacey, I have horrible news!"

"... What is it?"

"... My... big jackass of a brother is coming for the month"

"... How is that bad? And I didn't know you had a brother"

"It's sucks cause he always makes fun of me AND he thinks I'm a loser so..."

"Oh, what's his name? How old is he?"

"Joshua and he's 25. He's coming from Okinawa"

"Wow, he lives there?"

"Yep, he always bragging about how much better it is out there than here in Japan"

"Ha! No way! Japan is way better!"

"I know right! Anyway, he wants to meet you guys so come over in two days to my place"

"Okay then. Talk to you later"

I hung up and sighed. Stacey has always had good news but she seemed freaked out that her older bro was coming to visit. Ichigo walked into our room only wearing a towel around his waist. The towel hung low enough to show a V shape, his hair was sticking to his head which made him look super hot. My face redden and I failed trying to look away. He glance over at me and smirked.

"Like what you see? You know I don't mind putting on a show for ya", Ichigo said then flexed. My face redden even more and I nervously giggled. He just smiled and hurry changed(I didn't watch him though). He plopped down next to me and nuzzled his face into my neck.

"Stop! That tickles!" I exclaimed then tried to get away. He started to tickle me then he pinned me down. He just blushed then hurry got off me, he closed his eyes like he was thinking of something then turned to look at me.

"How about we go to bed? I'm kinda tired", he suggested, I frowned but shrugged. He turned off the lights and we went to bed. What is wrong with you Ichigo?

Ichigo's POV

We got to school and I saw Nel that look tensed. Rukia dragged me over to her friends and I went I got closer. Nel had circles under her eyes like she couldn't sleep. Soon the girls started talking except for Nel. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from everyone else.

"What's wrong Nel?" I asked, she took a deep breath.

"I... I... I-I got... raped", she said then her eyes started to get watery. She started to sob then buried her face into my chest. I am shocked. I automatically wrapped my arms around her and rubbed her back. She started bawling and I stroked her hair. This sick bastard... Nel is like a little sister to me. Who would do such a horrible thing to this innocent girl?

"Who did this to you?" I asked softly, she sniffed then looked me and the eyes. Her eyes were red and puffy and she whispered his name.

"Nnoitora"

Soon I saw red. I let go of Nel and went off to find that sick bastard.

Grimmjow's POV

"So you actually fucked her?" I asked skeptically, Nnoitora nodded eagerly. I raised an eyebrow, Nelliel isn't very fond of Nnoitora and everyone knows that, there is no way he could have fucked that really sexy girl. I saw Ichigo walk towards us with anger in his eyes. Before I could say anything, he punched Nnoitora square in the eye. The punch was so hard that it knocked him out cold and got him a nasty shiner. Ichigo breathed heavily and I saw Nelliel ran over to him.

"W-Why did you do that?" she asked, Ichigo's scowl deepened.

"I can't just let the bastard walk around feeling proud! I'm calling the police", Ichigo said loudly then dialed his phone. I saw Nelliel start to cry and my face soften, I hated to see a girl well, no guy _ever_ want to see a girl cry. I awkwardly went over to her and kinda tried to comfort her. She buried her face into my chest and I rubbed her back.

"... Why do you smell so good?" she asked then sniffed.

"It's called cologne babe", I murmured, she giggled then sniffed. I saw Ichigo's woman and her friends run over to us.

"What happened?" Rangiku asked, I saw Nelliel give Ichigo a pleading expression.

"... Nothing. Nothing happen", Ichigo said, I saw Yuna eye me. She smiled at me and looked kinda proud that I'm comforting her friend. I would have normally slide my hand down her waist to touch her ass but I guess that would make her more emotional... What the _fuck_ is wrong with me? I'm fuckin Grimmjow Jeagerjaques! I don't comfort girls!... Oh who am I kidding, this is my girl's friend. I sighed and slowly pulled away from her. We stared awkwardly at each other and she had a childish smile.

"Thanks"

"Don't mention. I mean really, don't"

I sighed and shoved my hands in my pockets. I started walking away but I felt someone grab my arm. I looked over my shoulder and saw Yuna.

"Grimmjow, I-"

"Don't fuckin say it!" I yelled, she seemed startled.

"I was gonna say that I thought it was sw-"

"I SAID NOT TO SAY IT!" I shouted then covered my ears. She could hear her faintly laugh.

"SWEET! THERE, I said it!" she yelled then pulled my hands away from my ears. Yuna was about to kiss me, I closed my eyes but I felt her hair instead. I opened my eyes and saw that she whipped her head around and went to class.

"TEASE!" I yelled, she flashed me her hand and flipped the bird. I rolled my eyes and saw that Nelliel appeared in front of me.

"I just wanted to say thank you... again", she said, I just nodded.

"I know. No need to repeat it, friends help each other right?" I asked her, her eyes widen and just nodded.

"Friends... I like the sound of that. See you around friend!" she said with a childish then walked away.

Rukia's POV

After the whole 'Nel drama', it was Valentines Day. Ichigo had been avoiding me all day and even skipped homeroom. He had been leaving notes with hints and poems. I thought it was romantic but Renji thought it was sappy. One hint was that to meet him at the local diner. The bell rang and I headed home. I accidentally bumped into Grimmjow and he gave me a heart wrecking grin. I felt heat rise to my cheeks and I looked at him.

"Oh, hi Grimmjow", I said, he silently greeted me then looked down at his feet

"Yo Kuchiki, do you mind giving me advice?" he asked shyly, I almost smiled until he glared at me.

"For what?" I asked, he tensed up and looked even more shy.

"... On what to do for Yuna? She expects me to be romantic but... I can't", he revealed, I almost let out my laugh.

"Just be sexy. Yuna tells me you act sexy just be that", I suggested, he nodded then gave me that hot grin of his. I blushed and smiled.

"Thanks shorty", he said then headed for the exit. I pushed the thoughts of Grimmjow out of my head and started walking home. I needed time to pick my outfit.

…

I had walked by myself to the diner. Boys had wolf whistled at me since I wore a evening dress. It had polka dots(black and white), my hair was pinned up but my signature bang was still there. I opened the door and walked inside. The lights were dim and it looked very romantic. I saw Ichigo sitting at a two person table with a plate full of roses in a different variety of colors. He had red, pink, white, yellow, orange, lavender, coral, and blue. I smiled and sat down across from him.

"This is so romantic", I said, Ichigo chuckled.

"Did you know each color means something?" he asked, I shook my head, "Red means love, pink means admiration, white means purity, yellow means joy, orange means enthusiasm, lavender means love at first sight, coral means desire, and blue means the impossible". My smile widen and he placed his giant hand over my small hand.

…

We had finished eating and I was sitting in his lap. We had some wine(I can't believe I convinced them to give us wine!).

"Rukia, I have a confession to make", Ichigo said after he was finished kissing my neck.

"What?" I asked then giggled. He took a deep breath then nuzzled his face into my cheek.

"... I just love you so much", he blurted, my eyes widen and I looked at him.

"..."

"Say something!"

"Sorry! I'm just surprised you would say that!" I exclaimed then sighed, "I love you too you moron". His face softened and he kissed me passionately. The kiss ended and his eyes bored into mine.

"That's good. For a second I thought I would have to say that it was the wine talking", he said then laughed, I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"But you didn't have to. Cause-" I started kissing him again, "I love you more". He kissed me back but shook his head.

"No, I love you more", he answered then kissed me. This is the best Valentines Day I've ever had.

Ichigo's POV

I sat in homeroom the next day, listening to whatever Mr. Ukitake said then I saw a police officer walk in.

"Grimmjow's over here if you want him", Yuna said while pointing at Grimmjow. Grimmjow pushed her with his shoulder and rolled his eyes. I snickered and the officer looked surprised.

"Thanks, we were just looking for him and Ichigo Kurosaki", the officer said, my eyes widen then remembered that they might want to question us about the rape. He motioned us to come with us and bring our stuff.

"Did you do something?" Rukia asked, I shrugged. Rukia and the others didn't know anything since Nel didn't want to tell them.

…

I sat in the same room with Grimmjow.

"So, you were the first to know about Nelliel's rape?" a detective asked, I nodded and Grimmjow's eyes widen.

"What! She got raped! I just thought the retart was just talkin shit but he really meant that he fucked her!" Grimmjow exclaimed, the officer cringed at Grimmjow's vulgar language.

"So, Nnoitora told you that he raped her?" he asked, Grimmjow shook his head.

"Che, he said he fucked her but not raped her. He must have drugged her cause Nelliel hates Nnoitora and everyone knows that", Grimmjow answered, I nodded.

"That is true, Nelliel did say she blacked out after she drank something Nnoitora offered to her", officer said then turned to me, "You gave him the black eye right?". I nodded then noticed a magazine rolled up in the officer's hand.

"Can I see that?" I asked, Grimmjow looked at me weird and the officer blushed then handed it to me. I was surprised to see Yuna on the cover of the magazine. She was on a couch, her leg over the handle and the other resting on the floor, her hair had been teased and she looked bored but hot. She wore lingerie and she had a toothpick between her fingers. She had a long, diamond piercing on her belly button.

"Huh, you should see her naked. _Much_ better look at her", Grimmjow mused, I blushed and slide the magazine to Grimmjow.

"Wait-you know that girl?" officer asked, we nodded.

"Duh, she's my girlfriend", Grimmjow answered.

"My friends", I replied, officer looked shocked that we know a lingerie model but shook his head.

"Back to the topic, we just need to ask you two a few more questions then you can go back to school", he said, we both nodded. Suddenly they brought in a folder.

"Mr. Jeagerjaques... we saw your record and we need to have a discussion", he said, I smirked and snickered while Grimmjow just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. I already got 'the talk' and I don't need another one! I'm already on probation so no need for some fucking discussion!" Grimmjow blurted out then crossed his arms angrily. I almost busted out laughing but I kept it in. Officer looked stunned in his outburst but kept his cool, he shrugged it off and put away the folder of Grimmjow's crimes.

…

We exited the police station yelling at each other. We actually yelled at each other the whole way back to school. We got there so late and arrived at 6th period. We didn't even care that we were yelling at each other from across the room.

"You know what! Both of you go to the principle's office right now!" Mr. Kyoraku yelled, we both shut up since it was the first time he yelled in this class. We both dragged our feet to Mr. Urahara's office.

…

"You two have been the loudest and most obnoxious students at this school. You two have gotten into two fights, a yelling match, and have disturbed other classes. For now on, you two will have to be together all hours of the day for a whole month or more until you two stop fighting"

…

Silence. I was in shock, well, we both are.

"HUH?"

**I feel so bad that Nel had to get raped, sorry I didn't explain how she did. Maybe in the next chapter I will but the next chapter is going to focus on Ichigo and Grimmjow having to be together. This is probably each others personal hell. **

**~11/08/10~**

**_Hgirl13**


	14. Switching Bodies

Rukia's POV

The bell rang and school was over. We were supposed to meet Stacey's brother Joshua. Where the hell is Ichigo? Stacey skipped her way over to me even yelling move to the other students in the hall. Rangiku and Yuna were behind her, Nel had gone home.

"Where are the boys?" Rangiku asked, I shrugged then saw Ichigo and Grimmjow walking towards, both looked very vexed and silent.

"I'm coming too Stacey", Grimmjow murmured, our eyes widen except for Ichigo's who didn't seem phased.

"Why?" Stacey asked, Grimmjow looked hesitant and looked at Ichigo who just shook his head.

"... Cause I want too, now are we leaving are not?" Grimmjow hissed then crossed his arms. Soon the guys came and we headed to Stacey's house. Everyone except Ichigo and Grimmjow were talking.

"What happened?" I asked, Ichigo's scowl deepened.

"Nothing and I don't want to talk about it", Ichigo said with anger in his voice.

Ichigo's POV

I cannot believe this happened! I-I have to spend my time with _Grimmjow_! The spawn of the devil! I swear, he must be part demon or something. We were both trailing behind everyone else.

"This is your fault! Now I can't even hangout with Rukia!" I whispered-yelled, Grimmjow raised an eyebrow.

"You think you got it bad? I can't fuck anymore now that I have to hang with you!" he whispered-yelled, my face soften but it reverted back to it's natural scowl. I wicked smirk appeared on my face. If I could get Yuna to tempt Grimmjow into having sex and then he can't, he'll be miserable. I sped walked to the front of the group. I grabbed Yuna's arm and leaned into her ear.

"Grimmjow doesn't think you're sexy anymore", I whispered, she gasped and looked at me with wide eyes.

"What! He knows-everyone knows that I'm sexy! How the hell could he have said that?... Are you shitting me?" she asked me, I shook my head dramatically.

"No! I would never lie to you. I think you should try seducing him, it'll make him think twice about doubting you", I suggested, she nodded then had a devilish smile. She had been wearing a sweater with shorts that were kinda tight and emphasized her uh, butt. She motioned Grimmjow to walk with her and he walked side by side with her. We got to Stacey's house and when we walked in, I saw a guy sitting on the couch. He had short, camel color hair, some stubble on his upper lip, forest green eyes, and a piercing on his lip. When he looked over at us, he formed a smirk and got up.

"Stacey! These are your-ooh", he said then got a good look at the girls, specifically Rangiku and Yuna. Yuna had her arrogant/over confident smile. She soon fanned herself and looked directly at Grimmjow.

"It's hot in here", Yuna said then looked over at Rangiku, "Take this off for me". Rangiku shrugged and slowly took the sweater off Yuna. It looked like nothing but it was CERTAINLY something!

"I wish that was in slow motion", Renji whispered, I glanced over at Grimmjow. His lips quivered and he looked like he wanted her. I saw that Yuna was wearing a tank top with spaghetti straps. It was striped(purple and green). Joshua had his eyes set out on Yuna then checked out Rangiku.

"Hey Spaz, aren't you gonna introduce me?" Joshua asked, Stacey rolled her eyes. She introduced us and told him who was taken. Joshua frowned but had his eyes glued to Rangiku or her boobs for that matter. We sat in the living room, watching TV. I sat on the floor in the middle of Renji and Rukia who was next to Toshiro, Shuhei was next to Renji, Joshua was sitting next to Rangiku who was sitting next to Grimmjow(Yuna was sitting on his lap, in a sexy way though), and Izuru was sitting next to Grimmjow. Joshua had been hitting on Ran and insulting Stace at the same time which amazed me.

"Wanna come over to my place later? Parents aren't home", Yuna asked, Grimmjow glared at me since he had to hangout with me then looked Yuna.

"Uh, I can't", he said. I saw Yuna have a blank expression and she seemed to ponder what he said.

"You can't?" she repeated, then started massaging his head which made him look even more embarrassed.

"I gotta... do some homework", he lied, Yuna snorted.

"Like you do homework! Now what's the real reason?" Yuna asked, Grimmjow tensed up and glared daggers at me(I couldn't help but smirk).

"Babe, I just can't", he said grudgingly.

"Fine. I'll just take a bubble bath. You know, being naked and wet by myself", Yuna said then looked at the TV. Grimmjow had wide eyes then he let his hand rub her butt. I grumbled and looked at the TV as well. I envy how they can be so, well I can't find words for it but me and Rukia can't do that.

…

Me, Grimmjow, and Rukia walked back to my place.

"Shit, Yuna wasn't kidding when she said it was hot", Grimmjow said then all of a sudden, he ripped off his shirt. I glanced over at Rukia, her eyes were stuck on Grimmjow's body which made me jealous.

"You can't just rip off your shirt like that!" I exclaimed, he didn't seemed to be phased by my yelling.

"I hate wearing a shirt but I have too and I have nothing to be ashamed of. I mean-" he flexed and pointed at his bicep, "Look at these guns! Aren't they amazing?". I rolled my eyes and made Rukia walk in front of us so she wouldn't look at Grimmjow's body still.

"... I hate you so much", I growled, he rolled his eyes.

"I hate you too motherfucker. If I wasn't stuck hanging with you, I would've been with Yuna in her tub", Grimmjow said then sighed. I snickered and started to laugh, I've never seen Grimmjow so disappointed before! We got home and I felt bad. My baby sisters are gonna see my arch nemesis _shirtless_. I opened then door and hurry blocked Dad's attack. He chuckled then he looked at the devil.

"Is this a friend of yours Ichigo?" Dad asked, the three of us(Grimmjow, Rukia, and me) busted out laughing. I wiped the tears from my eyes and saw Dad looking at us weird.

"No, no Dad. We aren't friends", I replied then saw Yuzu come out of the kitchen. She dropped her frying pan and her eyes widen. Grimmjow elbowed me and smirked.

"Even little girls like my rock hard abs", he whispered, I glared at him.

"W-Why isn't he wearing a shirt?" Yuzu asked, she had a red face.

"Oh, it got dirty-" Grimmjow lied then walked over to her and kissed her hand, "Nice to meet you. I'm Grimmjow and you?" he asked with a smirk. Yuzu's face redden and she giggled.

"Yuzu. Ichigo's sister", she said then giggled. Grimmjow's smirk widen.

"What? You're related to this as- I mean ogre? That's a big surprise", Grimmjow said then flashed me his never ending smirk. Yuzu giggled and went back into the kitchen.

"I think you should leave Grimmjow", Dad said, Grimmjow didn't seem displeased.

"Thank god... Well, Yuna's waiting for me so see ya later strawberry!" Grimmjow said then hurried put of my house. I sighed and snaked my arm around Rukia's waist and pulled her close.

"Come on Rukia", I said, she nodded.

…

The next day we had an assembly. I was still glued to Grimmjow(which annoyed the shit out of me) and Rukia wasn't walking with me so I was left alone with him.

"Thank you all for coming! We have a very special guest, the masked magician: Antonio!" Mr. Urahara said into the mic. Everyone clapped except Grimmjow and Ichigo.

"Why are we here? This is for little kids!" Ichigo yelled, Grimmjow punched his arm.

"Shut up man. At least this gets us out a class", he said then stared at Antonio. He did some magic tricks and I didn't really pay attention and I heard Grimmjow's phone ring.

"Yo"

…

"Got the stuff? I really need it"

…

"In two days! Fuck... You said it would come today"

…

"You know what?... Fine just hurry up, alright bye"

Soon the lights flickered and landed on us.

"Come on up! You two are my lucky helpers", Antonio said, everyone clapped and we dragged our feet over to the stage.

"I'm gonna make them switch bodies!"

We rolled our eyes and I crossed my arms, Grimmjow started to tap his foot.

"_Hado number 4. Byakurai_"

A blue light hit us both. I stumbled backwards and saw myself. I looked at my shoes... those aren't my shoes! My eyes widen and I saw Grimmjow doing the same thing. I was in his body and he was in mine! The crowd looked uninterested and seemed annoyed.

"That was stupid"

"That didn't even work!"

Soon the crowd started booing and Antonio looked at us. He handed me a card and walked off stage.

"Y-You're in my body", Grimmjow whispered-yelled, I mentally slapped myself.

"No duh dumbass! How the hell are we gonna get back into our bodies?" I whispered-yelled, his expression was blank. The bell rang and it was time for class. My body walked closer to me and he looked kinda afraid.

"Look, don't talk to anyone. Avoid them at all cost", he whispered, I nodded and went to class. I noticed that, most of the younger girls sighed dreamily at me. I raised an eyebrow, is this how girls see Grimmjow? When I glanced over at them, the blushed and giggled. I looked at the card Antonio gave me, it had his phone number and his house address. Perfect, I could go there after school.

…

"Grimm-I mean Ichigo!" I yelled, Grimmjow didn't look back. A scowl appeared on my new body and I grabbed his shoulder.

"We gotta go to the magician's house right now. To switch our bodies", I said then I saw Rukia.

"Hey Ichigo", she said to Grimmjow who looked bewildered then remembered he was in my body.

"Oh right. Hey midget", he said, I rolled my eyes.

"We gotta hurry home remember? I was gonna help you with Science", Rukia said.

"He can't! He has soccer practice remember?" I hurry said, Grimmjow nodded.

"Uh no, soccer season was over last month", Rukia said then grabbed his arm and lead him to the exit. I growled and accidentally let the card fall out of my hand. I saw it slide under the girls locker room doors. I scowled and I slowly opened the door. I saw that there was nobody there. I quickly got in and closed the door. I bent down to reach the card but I felt someone and by someone, a girl's hand reach for it also. I looked and saw Yuna, we both shot up strait and I was mesmerized by her sultry navy eyes that bored into mine. I blushed when I saw that she was only wearing a bra and skinny jeans.

"Grimmjow. Don't you know that this is the _girls_ locker room?" she asked, I looked around and shrugged.

"Uh, I know", I said shyly and shoved my hands in my pockets. She rolled her eyes and grabbed my wrist.

"Can you take off my jeans for me? I don't think you would mind", she purred, my eyes widen and I forced my trembling hands down to reach for the button. When I unbuttoned the jeans, I saw her low cut underwear and I got a nosebleed.

…

I opened my eyes and I saw Yuna bent down over me.

"What the hell happened?" I asked then sat up, she laughed.

"You fainted when you saw not even much of my panties. That isn't like you", she said then started heading for the showers.

"Make sure that no one comes in. I don't want to hear girls bitching about how I shouldn't flaunt off my so called _perfect_ body", she whined then I saw her take off her bra but luckily I was facing her back. I leaned against the doors.

"Why are you taking a shower?" I asked.

"I just had PE and I don't like feeling sweaty", she shouted from the showers. It took awhile then I saw her walk towards me, I almost got a nosebleed but that wasn't worse from the boner I was getting from staring at her. Her plush towel hugged her curvacious body. She was completely soaked and her hair was stringy. I inhaled the intoxicating smell of her shampoo. It smelled like coconuts. I love Rukia but sometimes, only _sometimes, _I wished she had a banging body like Yuna and her friends. She shook her hair and I saw her, she had smirk and sauntered over to me. Oh, shit! I'm with Rukia! I can't kiss another woman... but she's so tempting...

**Don't pass up a opportunity like this Ichigo!**

_But, I'm with Rukia_

**Yeah, Rukia's cute but you have a hottie standing right in front of you, soaking wet and naked under that towel!**

… _I can't_

**But she doesn't know that you're Ichigo. She thinks you're Grimmjow**

I pondered what he said then I felt soft kisses on my neck then trail to my cheek and finally my lips. She stepped on my feet and she wrapped her wet arms around my next. She bit my lip and slipped her tongue inside my mouth. She was dominating my mouth, her lips tasted like honey and I heard a zip. I grabbed her hand and brought it to my face. I broke the kiss before it turned into a heavy make out session.

"Uh Yuna, not right now. You just took a shower so", I lied, I had almost had sex with her but I listened to my heart not my perverted conscious. She pouted then went to go change into regular clothes.

"Whatever. See you later", she said, I waved at her then hurry went to find Antonio's house.

Grimmjow's POV

I sat on Ichigo's bed, haft listening to whatever the midget was saying. I groaned and grabbed her waist and pulled her on top of me. She gasped and she seemed surprised by the sudden change.

"Why study when we could just make out?" I asked, she blushed but I gave her a to heartbreaking smile(I wonder how it looked on the punks body?). She seemed flustered and she leaned in. She started kissing, her kisses were _very_ different from Yuna's. I mean, Rukia's is full of passion while Yuna is to die for. I slide my hand down to her ass but she hurry grabbed my hand and placed it back on her waist. Damn... Ichigo was lucky to have a girl like Rukia... she kisses so good.

"I want you all night long...", I murmured then let my kisses trail down to her neck. I started to suck on her neck then back to her vanilla flavored lips.

"You do...? Huh?" she said then broke away from me. She stared at me, I was still on top of her. The door opened and I saw Ichigo's eyes widen.

"What the HELL are you doing?" he asked loudly.

"Grimmjow, what are you doing here?" Rukia asked, Ichigo looked confused then walked over to punch me in the eye. I laughed and laughed.

"You retard! You just punched yourself! You fucking idiot!" I howled, Ichigo's expression turned blank and he looked at his fist.

"We'll deal with this later but I got-uh, you know", he said then motioned for us to go downstairs.

"See you soon gorgeous", I said flirtatiously, Rukia blushed. I followed him and saw the magician.

"Look, get us back into our bodies. Now", I growled. He nodded then waved his hands. We both closed our eyes.

Ichigo's POV

I opened my eyes and looked at my hands. Tanned. I saw Grimmjow, not my own. I smiled with joy.

"Thank you! Now get the hell out of my house!" I exclaimed, I heard Antonio mutter something about

kids being rude...

"Uh, Grimmjow?" I called, he looked over at me, "Lets talk outside".

...

We sat on the steps, drinking juice boxes. It's kinda weird how Rukia can't put the straw into the box.

"When we switched bodies, Yuna kisses me", I said then drank out of my juice box. I waited for him to start attacking me but surprisingly he didn't. He just shrugged then drank his drink. ]

"Che... doesn't matter cause I made out with Rukia", he said, I surprised myself by not strangling him.

"Eh, guess that's fair", I said, we sat in comfortable silence until the door flew opened. I looked over my shoulder and saw Rukia looking at us. She looked very confused.

"Are you two high?" she asked, me and Grimmjow both had wicked grins.

"Something like that", we both said then drank our juice.

**~11/10/10~**

**_Hgirl13**


	15. Sorta a Filler

_2009 1st Day of Sophomore Year_

Rukia's POV

"Hey Renji!" I yelled, he looked at me and waved. He was hanging out with Tatsuki and Orihime, my other bestfriends. I walked over to them and greeted them. Renji had tattoos every where and long crimson red hair tied into a high ponytail. Tatsuki had spiked up black hair with brown eyes. Orihime had long auburn hair, gray eyes, and was busty. She was pretty but Renji kept telling me that I was prettier.

"I can't believe this is the first day of school!" Orihime exclaimed.

"I know! Freshman year was hell, I hope this year is easier", I said, Tatsuki shook her head.

"This is year will be harder", she said, I frowned at her negativity. I saw Renji's face and laughed. He stared dreamily at the four girls who walked past us. They were the most beautiful sophomore girls at KTHS. The leader was Yuna, she had wavy ebony black hair that went a little past her shoulders, navy blue eyes, tanned skin from summer break, D-cups, full lips, and from what I heard, a angelic singing voice. Next was Nelliel Tu Odelshwank, she had long wild sea-green hair, hazel eyes, a red tattoo across her nose, and D-cups. Nelliel's smile was said to make the sun jealous. Rangiku Matsumoto had shoulder length blonde hair_**(Remember how she looked when she first met Toshiro? Well this is how she looks)**_, double Ds, ice blue eyes, full lips, a mole under her lips, and an envious body. Lastly was Stacey, she has long dark red hair tied into a long ponytail, blunt bangs, light gray eyes, a light mole on her cheek, tanned skin, and a slim figure. They were called the "D-Pack" cause of their generous chests. I glanced over at Tatsuki, she glared daggers at Yuna since she hates her. One for taking Renji's heart in 7th grade but she didn't even like him, and two for being pretty. They were even more pretty than Orihime.

"Renji stop, they're gonna think you're a stalker", I said while elbowing him in the ribs. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I can't believe I got over that crush on Yuna. Hell, Grimmjow's one lucky guy!" he said. Grimmjow, the school's badass(or what I like to call him). He had long spiky blue hair, a handsome face, muscular body, and was ruthless. Tatsuki hated him, Orihime thought he was cute but was afraid to talk to him, Renji was jealous of him, and I just thought he was plain hot but his vulgar personality disgusted me. The bell rang and I walked with Renji. I crinkled my nose when I saw preppy cheerleaders. The "D-Pack" are all cheerleaders and I think cheerleaders are stupid. Renji grinned perversely and waved at the girls.

…

It was lunch and I sat with my friends and Tatsuki's weird friends: Keigo, Mizuiro, Hanataro, and Chad.

"Hey Rukia", Renji said, I rolled my violet eyes to him.

"Yes pineapple?" I asked, he scowled then grin.

"I dare you to tryout for the cheer leading squad", he said then laughed, our table got quiet and everyone started laughing.

"Me? A cheerleader?" I asked while laughing.

"How ludicrous!" Mizuiro said while chuckling.

"Yeah I know but just tryout. I wanna see you in a cheer outfit instead of your goth clothes", Renji said, I looked at my all black clothing. I usually dressed in depressing clothing. I usually shopped at Hottopic and put on a whole bunch of eyeliner and eyeshadow. I giggled and nodded.

"Fine, I probably won't even be picked on the team anyway. What's there to lose?"

…

I awkwardly walked into the gym with Tatsuki, Orihime, and Renji. I had my gym clothes on and my hair in pigtails. I saw the D-Pack sitting on floor, giggling over something then their eyes met mine. They actually smiled at me! Wait-they could be faking nice, I mean I could easily do that. How do you think I get extra days to turn in homework or projects for school? I saw the captain, Hyori Sarugaki. The mean, short, and snaggletooth captain. She has stubby blonde pigtails, brown eyes, tired lines under her eyes, and freckles.

"What do you want?" Hyori barked, I hurry looked at her.

"I-I'm here to tryout", I sputtered, she took me by surprise.

"Music, on!" she barked, they turned on the radio and I started dancing. I did a back flip and a handstand.

"Off!"

I stopped and stared at her. She eyed me then wrote something.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Rukia Kuchiki. Sophomore", I said, she nodded then facepalmed.

"... You're good Kuchiki... You're on the team. NEXT!" she shouted, my eyes almost popped out of my sockets.

"What! I actually made it? B-But how?" I asked, Hyori ignored me.

"Yuna! Give Kuchiki all the rules of being on the squad", she ordered, Yuna got up and walked over to me. I felt hands on me, I saw Renji and the others grinning.

"You made it!" Orihime squealed, I was still in shock.

"This is all your fault!" I hissed, Renji just laughed.

"Oh look, it's the perky little cheerleaders", Tatsuki said, I looked over my shoulder and saw the D-Pack.

"Come on midget. We need to explain the rules", Yuna said coldly, I shuddered at her words. No one has ever called me _midget_ before. This is new.

…

They just finished explaining the rules to me. Rangiku stared intently at me then she squealed.

"You know what you need Ruki?" she asked, Ruki? I shook my head slowly.

"A make over!" Stacey exclaimed then the two squealed.

"And a style make over", Nelliel or Nel as she told me to call her said.

"Uh huh. Now that you're a cheerleader, you should hang with us. It'll boost your popularity and we think you're cool", Yuna said while staring at her reflection in her manicured nails. I almost let a smile slip out, they think I'm cool! They took off my eyeliner and eyeshadow.

"Whoa, you actually look hot without all that make up", Stacey said.

"I do?" I asked, they nodded.

"You would look nice in neutral make up. Brings out your eyes", Nel said.

"Aw, I wish I had your eyes Ruki! They're so pretty!" Rangiku wailed then shook her head dramatically. I smiled, my girl bestfriends weren't so... girly(except Orihime). They knew about boys and other stuff I was interested in.

"... Do any of you have a boyfriend?" I asked.

"Yuna does", Stacey said, Yuna cringed.

"Uh no. He's just my friend... with benefits", she explained then applied naked lip gloss onto my lips.

"Right, a friend you like to sle-"

"SHUT UP!" Yuna shrieked then we all laughed. I haven't had this laugh in awhile, well with Renji but not with the girls.

"How could you not date him? I mean the boys hot", I said, the girls grinned at me.

"Do _you_ like anyone Rukia?" Nel asked, I blushed and looked away.

"... Maybe", I said shyly. The girls squealed and leaned in.

"Who is it?" they all asked. My face redden and I pushed them out of my faces. Before I could say anything, the girls locker room doors opened. I saw Grimmjow with his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Hello ladies", he purred, I felt my heart flutter. It's not that I liked him, he's just hot.

"This is the _girl's _locker room idiot", Yuna said, Grimmjow just had a wicked grin on his face.

"I need to talk to you sweetie. Important things", he said, Yuna sighed and followed him outside. When the door closed, we all huddled to the door and pressed our ears to it.

"I can hardly hear anything", Rangiku whispered-yelled, me and Stacey nodded.

"I can", Nel whispered.

…

"They're talking about a relationship"

…

"Yuna asked why?"

…

"Grimmjow said because he likes her. A lot" We awed but Nel shushed us.

…

"I can't hear anything but weird noises... they sound like kissing noises- Ohmygod they're kissing!" We squealed we jumped when we felt something knock hard against the doors.

"They're getting rough", Rangiku said.

"No duh Sherlock", Stacey said, Rangiku rolled her eyes. The door opened and we fell forward. I looked up and saw that Yuna's lips were bruised from kissing while Grimmjow was pulling on his collar like he needed to cool off.

"Eavesdropping? How rude", Yuna said then stepped over us. Grimmjow just smirked at us.

"If you wanted me so badly, you should have just asked", he said cockily. I rolled my eyes and sat up. I noticed that he was staring at me intently.

"What?" I hisses, he shrugged.

"Don't you usually wear goth make up?" he asked, I blushed and nodded.

"Not anymore. She's a cheerleader and she's our new friend", Yuna said, I felt like I was walking on air. I got good, new friends, and Grimmjow stared at me.

"Hmm, you look hotter without all that scary make up", he said bluntly, I felt heat rise to my cheeks.

"You can go now Grimm", Yuna said while rolling her eyes, he just smirked and left.

"I'm so glad you guys are my friends now", I blurted, they just smiled at me.

"Yeah, we're awesome", Stacey said with a cocky smile. Man these girls are cocky but I'm glad to have them as friends.

**You can say this is a filler. This is how Rukia became friends with Yuna, Stacey, Nel, and Rangiku. **

**~11/10/10~**

**_Hgirl13**


	16. Bonding

_April_

Ichigo's POV

I hate to say this but... I think I'm bonding with Grimmjow. We sat outside the movie theater since we had no money. We've been arguing less but we still do.

"Man, I wanted to see that new Saw movie", Grimmjow said, I nodded. I learned that Grimmjow loved scary movies: one, the girl cuddles with him, and two, he thinks it's funny to see everyone puke or scream. I liked scary movies but I preferred action.

"Well, how are we gonna get money?" I asked, he grinned.

"Lets beat up some dorks", he said then clenched his fists. I punched his arm.

"No, no Grimmjow, let's not do that", I said then thought of ways to get money. My friends won't let me borrow money, Dad won't give me an allowance, and I don't have a bank account except for my college account...

"I know!" I exclaimed, Grimmjow just rolled his eyes to me.

"What?" he asked, I stood up.

"Be right back", I said then started running back home.

…

I walked back and saw Grimmjow making some fat kid cry.

"Grimmjow!" I shouted, he looked at me.

"You bore me. Go away", Grimmjow said to the kid, he cried and ran away. "What's with the guitar?".

"We're gonna get money by playing a song", I said then put the guitar case on the floor. I started strumming it then started playing a beat.

"Know this song?" I asked, he nodded.

_One love, One heart_

_Let's get together and feel all right_

_Hear the children crying(One love)_

_Hear the children crying(One heart)_

_Sayin give thanks and praise to the lord and I will feel all right_

_Sayin lets get together and feel all right_

Some people started bobbing their heads to the song. I exchanged grins with Grimmjow.

_Let them all pass all their dirty remarks_

_There is one question I'd really like to ask(One heart)_

_Is there a place for the hopeless sinner?_

_Who has hurt all mankind just to save his own?_

_Believe me_

I glanced over and saw that we had some money in my case. I flashed a thumbs up to Grimmjow.

_One love, One heart_

_Let's get together and feel all right_

_As it was in the beginning(One love)_

_So shall it be in the end(One heart)_

_Give thanks and praise the lord and I will feel all right_

_Let's get together and feel alright_

_One more thing_

We had more money in the case and a crowd had formed around us.

_Let's get together and fight this holy Armageddon(One love)_

_So when the man comes there will be no no doom(One heart)_

_Have pity on those chances_

_There ain't no hiding place from the father of creation_

_Sayin One love, One heart_

_Let's get together and feel all right_

_I'm pleading to mankind(One love)_

_On what about the one heart(One heart)_

_Give thanks and praise the lord and I will feel all right_

_Let's get together and feel all right_

Everyone clapped and I checked the case, we had like more than 100 bucks in there!

"I didn't think your little plan would work", Grimmjow said, he sounded impressed. I saw a tall shadow in front of me.

"Heh, heh. Look who it is guys, it's carrot top", a familiar voice said, I turned to face who it was. I saw a tall guy with bleached hair and multiple piercings. "How come you don't come to school any more? Afraid of me?". I gave him a deadpan expression.

"... Do I know you?" I asked, he scowled and I heard Grimmjow snicker.

"I'm REIICHI OSHIMA! How could you forget this face?" he shouted.

"... Nope, doesn't ring a bell", I said. I saw Oshima look at Grimmjow.

"Who's that? Your boyfriend?" he asked, I started gagging while Grimmjow started to laugh.

"That is a big offense ugly", Grimmjow said while laughing. I nodded.

"What is so damn funny?" Oshima asked, we shook our heads.

"Inside joke", I answered, Grimmjow nodded.

"Look, I'm all man. Probably more man than you and your friends will ever be", Grimmjow said then ran his fingers through his hair.

"I take that as an insult", Oshima said then threw a punch at Grimmjow. Grimmjow just moved his head to the opposite side. He took one hand out of his pocket and was about to punch Oshima until he got thrown across the street. His group of friends ran away and I saw who threw him. It was... Nel. Nel?

"What the hell?" Grimmjow and I both shouted, Nel just shrugged.

"You guys going to see a movie?" Nel asked, we nodded. "Can I come?".

…

The movie finished and there was puke and piss all over the floors. Grimmjow was laughing his ass off from all the people acting like "pussies". Nel was a little scared and disturbed while I thought it was disgusting about how a freak like Jigsaw could kidnap random people and make them do horrible things to themselves.

"How much money do we have left?" Grimmjow asked, I counted the money.

"$95 left", I replied.

"What do you guys wanna do now?" Nel asked, we all shrugged.

…

After blowing off the money we made, I went home and saw that Yuzu was teaching Rukia how to cook. I remember once Rukia stupidly put some food that was wrapped in foil in the microwave and we ended up buying a new microwave.

"Ichigo, where were you today?" Rukia asked.

"I went to the movies", I said then sat on the couch next to Karin. I've noticed that Karin hasn't warmed up to Rukia like Yuzu and Dad.

"What movie?" Yuzu asked.

"Saw 3D", I said, Karin cringed.

"By yourself?" she asked, I shook my head.

"With Nel and...", I said then decided not to say the other person.

"And?" Rukia asked then sat down between Karin and me.

"... Grimmjow", I muttered, she didn't say anything.

…

I was on my bed making out with Rukia. We were just kissing for fun, not tongue kissing or anything like that.

"Say my name...", Rukia moaned, I blushed and kept kissing her. "Say... my... name...".

"Rukia", I murmured and kept kissing. I felt her smile and she ran her fingers through my hair.

"Ichigo- Oh"

I broke the kiss and saw that Karin stared at us disgustingly.

"Karin! Is there something you wanted?" I asked, I saw that Rukia's face was red.

"Um, dinner is ready", she said awkwardly then left.

"You need to lock your door more often Ichigo", Rukia said then went downstairs. I rolled my eyes and followed her downstairs.

…

"What did you guys do for spring break?" Stacey asked, spring break passed.

"I went partying all night in the clubs", Yuna said then danced a little in her chair. We laughed and I scratched behind my head.

"What song?" Nel asked, Yuna smiled.

"Like a G6 of course!" Yuna exclaimed then danced again. Like a G6 was one of Yuna's favorite songs.

"What did you two love birds do?" Toshiro asked, Rukia rolled her eyes.

"We made out", I said with a shrug.

"Boring! When are you guys actually gonna do it?" Rangiku asked, we blushed and looked away.

"Shut up Ran, you're still a virgin so you shouldn't be talking", Renji said, Shuhei coughed nervously and Rangiku just pouted.

"Uh no. I'm the one who made Shuhei a man", she said while pointing at Shuhei. We all looked at him with wide eyes.

"You're not a virgin anymore?" Izuru asked, Shuhei nodded. Soon Senna walked over to our little group. We sat at the biggest table since it was study hall.

"What do you want preppy?" Yuna asked then facepalmed. Senna still had that annoying smile and she had a clipboard in her hands.

"Do any of you guys wanna be in the auction? It's to help with the school", Senna asked, we all looked at Yuna.

"What?" she hissed.

"Well, I highly suggest that you sign up because you would make a lot of money", Senna explained, Yuna shook her head.

"No. I don't want some dork buying me", Yuna said.

"I'll sign up", Renji said, Rukia snorted.

"Nobody wants to buy you Renji. You have no eyebrows remember?" Rukia said, Renji punched her arm.

"Sign me up", I said, everyone stared at me weirdly. "I wanna help the school". Senna wrote down some more names and left. Me, Renji, Rangiku, and Toshiro signed up. I saw Senna go over to where Grimmjow was, he tried shooing her away but she wouldn't.

"FINE! I'LL SIGN UP IF YOU JUST GO AWAY!" Grimmjow shouted, I snickered.

"Are you gonna buy him?" I asked, Yuna shook her head.

"Nope. I have him everyday and I could use a day without him. Whoever buys him knows not to do the deed with him", Yuna replied, I cocked my head to the side.

"Explain why?" I asked.

"I own him. He can't do any girls cause he won't be able to do me. Simple", she explained, I nodded.

"Hey, is it true Ichigo?" Shuhei asked, I raised an eyebrow.

"What's true?" I asked.

"You're friends with Grimmjow?" he asked, everyone waited for my question.

_We can be friends. Just not in public_

Grimmjow's words kept running through my head. I didn't want people thinking I was friends with Grimmjow. People might try to beat me up if they know I'm friends with him.

"No. I'm not", I answered, they sighed and continued talking.

…

Nobody's POV

Rukia was in the auditorium, everyone who wanted to buy someone was there. She wasn't going to buy Ichigo, she wanted to see who would but she would if Senna tried to buy him. Girls already went and it was the boys now. Keigo Asano actually bought Rangiku. Renji, Toshiro, Ichigo, Grimmjow, and others went out on stage. The only guy that was trying to buy the other guys was Luppi. Lots of people were quiet. Grimmjow elbowed Ichigo in the ribs.

"What?" Ichigo hissed, Grimmjow grinned.

"Lets get these girls riled up", Grimmjow said, Ichigo raised an eyebrow. Grimmjow slowly took off his shirt and started wave it around. Girls shrieked and started yelling out amounts of money. Ichigo shrugged and did the same thing. They both threw the shirts into the crowd and started to flex.

"I WANT YOU!" Luppi yelled at Grimmjow who just winked. Luppi had the highest bet on Grimmjow while an unknown person had a high bet on Ichigo. Grimmjow's grin faded when he saw Yuna in the very back of the crowd. She blew him a kiss and pointed at him. She motioned for him to come to her with her index finger. She licked her lips and touched the zipper on her zip-up sleeveless blue leather vest. Ichigo looked over at Grimmjow, he suddenly stopped flexing and his eyes followed the movements of something or someone. Ichigo followed his stare and he blushed when he saw Yuna. She was zipping up and down her vest. She mouthed something then leaned back on the wall. Grimmjow clenched his fists and scowled. _You are SUCH a tease_, he thought. All of a sudden he felt someone hugging him. Ichigo and the others laughed.

"What the- Luppi?" Grimmjow yelled.

"Yep. I bought you for a day! Now we are gonna do whatever I want!" he exclaimed, Grimmjow suddenly lost all the color in his skin and almost as pale as Ulquiorra.

"The auction is over! You can now take what you bought now but only for this day and tomorrow", Senna said.

"Who bought me?" Ichigo asked while picking up his shirt.

"I did!" a voice yelled. Ichigo looked and his eyes widen.

"Tatsuki?"

**~11/12/10~**

**_Hgirl13**


	17. Filming

Ichigo's POV

"Tatsuki?" I asked, she grinned at me. Orihime was behind her, blushing and smiling at me.

"... Why did you buy me?" I asked, Tatsuki opened her mouth then I felt someone come up behind me. I looked and saw Rukia, she had a scowl on her beautiful face.

"Rukia"

"Tatsuki. Orihime"

They had a stare off then I saw Grimmjow getting pulled away by Luppi. He flashed me a helpless look while I just smirked at him.

"I bought you because Orihime wanted to buy you but she didn't have enough money", Tatsuki said, I raised an eyebrow. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me away. I looked back at Rukia who looked kinda upset.

"Bye baby", I mouthed, she smiled but kept her coldness.

"What are we gonna do?" I asked them as soon as we got out of the school.

"Orihime?" Tatsuki asked, Orihime blushed and looked down at her feet.

"...W-Well I was wondering if-"

"No. We don't wonder Orihime, we know", Tatsuki interrupted.

"You and I should... go to the dojo together!" Orihime exclaimed, I sighed. I actually thought she was gonna say to go on a date. I followed them to the dojo.

"How could you ditch us for those assholes?" Tatsuki asked, I scowled at her.

"Hey, don't call my friends that", I said, she rolled her eyes.

"And that Yuna-"

"I know you don't like her but why?" I interrupted.

"... I like Renji and he started to like her in 7th grade. She didn't even like him! She was rude and mean to him and... she's prettier than me", Tatsuki revealed. My face softened and I frowned at her.

"Well, that is a bad and good thing about her", I said, she looked confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked, I shrugged.

"Yuna is on the borderline for being over confident and arrogant", I said, Tatsuki snickered.

"... Well if you think that about her then why are you friends?" Orihime asked. Because she's hot duh. Well that's one of the reasons but I won't say that.

"She's fun. She's one of the only people I can act loose and get crazy around", I said, they nodded. We got to the dojo and soon I started to learn some moves from Tatsuki.

…

I walked home and saw Yuna. She sat on the park bench by herself, looking at her phone. I walked over to her and sat next to her.

"Why are you here?" she asked, I shrugged and elbowed her ribs. She slapped my elbows away and smiled. She grabbed my hands and we started playing patty cake for no reason.

"So how was your date?" she asked, my scowl appeared.

"It wasn't a date. Anyway, what do you think Luppi is doing to Grimmjow?" I asked, Yuna had a smirk appear.

"Probably sexuality harassing him. That's the bad thing about being beautiful, you get harassed all the time", Yuna said, I rolled my eyes. "Oh sorry, you wouldn't know what I was talking about". I glared at her and pulled her hair.

"Bitch... in 10 years you're gonna have gray hair, wrinkles, and fat", I said, she glared at me.

"At least I won't have gray _and _orange hair", she said then slapped my hand, hard. I rolled my eyes and just playfully punched her.

"Did you see who bought Grimmjow?" I asked, she laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, I bet he's running away... from... him", Yuna said then saw Grimmjow run past us as fast as he could, he looked like he was running away something or someone. He looked like a drag queen. Soon Luppi ran past us with a dress in his hands.

"How... disturbing"

"Agreed"

…

_May_

A heat wave came to Karakura and everyone was at Toshiro's house. He didn't want us there but we came because he has a ice cold pool, plus it's huge. Rangiku, Shuhei, Izuru, Nel, Stacey, Yuna, Grimmjow, Rukia, and I were in his backward relaxing at his pool. Everyone was in the pool throwing a beach ball around.

"Guess what I have?" Toshiro asked, he had a box in his hand.

"What?" Rangiku asked then splashed water at us.

"Snow cone machine. Want any?" he asked, everyone except me and Rukia got out. Everyone started heading inside. "Guys coming?". We shook our heads and I waited for them to be all gone. I swam towards Rukia and hugged her from behind. I kissed her shoulders then her neck then finally her lips. She turned around and wrapped her arms around my neck then kissed me back.

"Love you...", I murmured, I felt her smile.

"Love you too...", she murmured then locked eyes with me.

"How freaking cute", Grimmjow said, I broke the kiss and glared at my friends who were staring at us.

"Hey remember that day we got drunk and went swimming at the pool?" Yuna said, I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah. That was awesome", Grimmjow said then sighed.

"Didn't you guys get arrested?" Toshiro asked.

"Why did you guys get arrested?" I asked, Yuna and Grimmjow laughed.

"Because we were 'tress passing'", Grimmjow said then laughed.

"You went _swimming_ in some random person's pool!" I yelled, they nodded. "Why?".

"It was hot and we just came from a party", Yuna said with a shrug. I stared at them with a flabbergasted expression.

"... But, how could you go swimming without a bathing suit?" I asked, Rukia smacked the back of my head.

"Fool! They were either naked or in their underwear!" Rukia exclaimed, I glared at her while rubbing my bruised head.

"No need for violence sweetheart", I grumbled, she rolled her eyes and swam over to the shallow side.

"Why would you go swimming with no clothes on?" I asked, Yuna rolled her eyes.

"We went swimming in our underwear", Yuna said.

"We would've had sex too but the cops came", Grimmjow muttered. I pushed myself out of the pool and dried myself off.

"Oh Ichigo, I never noticed that you don't have a six have a six pack", Stacey said then squeezed the water out of her hair.

"Why are you staring at his body?" Renji asked, Stacey shrugged.

"Why are _you _staring at my body?" she asked, Renji blushed and got quiet.

"Hi Shiro!" a girl's voice yelled. I looked and saw a petite girl jumping on a trampoline next door. She has black hair tied into low pigtails and brown eyes. She looked like she was 13.

"Bed wetter Momo, Is there something you want?" Toshiro asked. The girl named Momo rolled her eyes.

"Are those your friends?" she asked while jumping. Toshiro nodded.

"Ooh, is this your girlfriend?" Rangiku asked, Toshiro scowled and Momo blushed.

"Whoa, watch out everyone. Toshiro's a cougar", I said while raising my hands. A vein appeared on the silver haired midget.

"Please, she's 13 and I'm 17. Never gonna happen", Toshiro said then crossed his arms. I laughed and shook my head(to get the water out of my hair).

…

Nobody's POV

"So, you guys will just be doing a documentary here?" Yoruichi asked, Jessica Martin nodded. Jessica Martin is a famous director from America who likes to film schools from around the world. She can speak Japanese, Chinese, Spanish, French, Italian, and so on. Jessica exited the office and turned on her camcorder. One student caught her eye, it was a tall student with bright orange hair.

"Excuse me!" she yelled, Ichigo looked at her. Jessica walked over to him and checked him out. She was immediately intrigued by him.

"What is your name young man?" Jessica asked, Ichigo scratched the back of his head.

"Ichigo and who the hell are you?" he asked, Ichigo seemed stunned by his rudeness.

"I'm Jessica Martin, a director. Do you mind telling me about yourself?" she asked, Ichigo shrugged.

"I'm 16 years old, I'm in a relationship, used to be on the soccer team, and... that's it", Ichigo said then started heading for class.

…

"So, have you ever gotten a growth spurt?" Jessica asked, a vein appeared on Toshiro's forehead.

"Of course I have. I've grown two inches this past year", Toshiro said, Jessica didn't seemed to notice the difference in his voice.

"Anyway, can you tell me about the cliques at the school?" Jessica asked, Toshiro shrugged.

"There are the jocks, nerds, cheerleaders, my friends, and the Espada", he said.

"What is the 'Espada'?" she asked.

"A gang, what else?" Toshiro said while rolling his eyes.

…

Jessica walked through the halls and saw a beautiful girl and a handsome boy together. Jessica zoomed in on them and heard what they were saying.

"You were amazing last night babe", Grimmjow murmured then wrapped his arms around her waist. Yuna smiled and when he leaned in for a kiss but ended kissing her neck.

"I know I was and so were you. You know you're like a sex god", Yuna said, Grimmjow grinned and licked his lips. Jessica raised an eyebrow and walked closer to them.

"I know? I _am_ a sex god. Don't doubt me baby", Grimmjow murmured then made his closer to hers. He pushed a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Have you been smoking?" Yuna asked.

"Uh huh. I smoked a joint before school", Grimmjow said then looked over Jessica. His eyes widen and he poked Yuna then pointed at the camcorder. Yuna's eyes widen and she shoved him away from her. Jessica walked over to them, she smirked at their surprised faces.

"Hi, Jessica Martin, director, mind telling me about your relationship?" Jessica asked, they slowly nodded.

"We're dating", Yuna said then flipped her hair backwards.

"Are you two sexually active?" Jessica asked, Grimmjow scowled.

"Why the fuck do you need to know?" Grimmjow asked, Jessica bit her bottom lip.

"For my documentary", she replied. The two were dead silent.

…

"Yes, I live with my boyfriend", Rukia said, Jessica nodded.

"And who is your boyfriend?" she asked, like on cue, Ichigo came and snaked his arms around her waist. "Oh we met". Ichigo's scowl deepened.

"You again? When are you leaving?" Ichigo asked. Jessica frowned and kept filming.

"Do your parents approve?" Jessica asked.

"My dad doesn't mind", Ichigo said.

…

"Yeah, I'm a ladies man. All the girls here want a piece of the Keigo", Keigo boasted, Jessica looked at him skeptically.

"Really? Do you have a girlfriend?" Jessica asked, Keigo nodded eagerly.

"See that girl over there?" he asked while pointing at Yuna who was across the hall. She was applying mascara. Jessica snorted, she remembered the conversation Yuna was having with Grimmjow.

"Her?" she asked, half laughing.

"Yeah, hey honey!" Keigo shouted, Yuna glanced over at him. "Yes, you sweetheart". Yuna turned to fully face him and glared at him.

"Do I know you?" Yuna yelled, Jessica almost laughed.

"Uh, heh heh. Why don't you come over here?" Keigo suggested, Yuna walked over to him.

"Is there something you want?" Yuna asked, Keigo had a goofy grin. He looked directly at the camcorder then at Yuna. He reached to stroke her elbow length hair but Yuna slapped the back of his head. He ended it up stumbling forward.

"You probably didn't even wash your hands you freak", Yuna said then walked away. Jessica snickered.

…

"Well Yoruichi, I think we are done filming. Thank you for letting us film here at your fucked up school", Jessica sneered then left.

**~11/13/10~**

**_Hgirl13**


	18. School's Out

_June_

Ichigo's POV

I sat in the back of history with Grimmjow. It was the last week of school and it was boring.

"This is boring as fuck", Grimmjow said loudly and got a glare from old man Yamamoto.

"Man, how come nobody's acting crazy or wild? It's the last week of school", I asked, Grimmjow shrugged.

"They're just wimps. Nobody has the balls to do something crazy on the last week of school", Grimmjow said then kicked his feet on top of his desk. Almost everyone gasped like they never seen someone do that.

"Hey, we should plan something so big that we might even get suspended", I said, Grimmjow had a grin which I returned.

"Yeah, when did you become such a badass?" he asked, I laughed.

"Spending time with you has gotten to me I guess", I said then started planning the biggest event that was gonna happen this week.

…

We ditched class and stayed in the halls. Grimmjow was supposed to tag a locker while a teacher walked by.

"GET READY!" Grimmjow yelled then I saw him run past me. I took off running, I was in my birthday suit and I had noisemakers and a birthday hat on. Grimmjow started taking off his clothes while running and threw it behind him. I passed him a noisemaker and we started yelling and making noise while being full on naked. We kept running through the halls until we got closer to Aizen's office.

"O-OH, TURN BACK!" I yelled, we did a quick U-turn the ran back but bumped into the pedophile ourselves. Aizen's eyes darken and a perverted smile appeared. He had his glasses off and his hair pushed back.

"Well, you should come to school naked more often", he said, my eyes widen and I ran as fast as I could away from him. Grimmjow was right behind me, we both yelled and kept running until we got caught by the security guards.

…

"What the HELL is wrong with you two?" Ms. Shihoin yelled, we were sitting in the principle's office(wearing only our boxers).

"What do you mean?" I asked then gave her an innocent look. She glared at me then her face turned red from yelling.

"How could you two go running through the halls, NAKED!" she yelled, I saw Grimmjow grin.

"So why are we here?" Grimmjow asked, I snorted and Ms. Shihoin's golden eyes turned wide.

"What do you think? You two are getting suspended!" she yelled, Principle Urahara stood up from his seat.

"Oh Yoruichi, calm down-"

"CALM DOWN! HOW THE HELL AM I GONNA CALM DOWN FROM A STUNT LIKE THIS?" she shrieked then started taking deep breaths. I wanted to laugh so badly but I couldn't cause I actually _might _get suspended.

"Yoruichi, why don't you go get a drink or something", Principle Urahara said, Yoruichi nodded and walked out the office. When she left, Principle Urahara started to laugh.

"That was good. You two are lucky that it's the last week of school or you would've been suspended now get to class", he said, we grinned and got up.

"Uh, what about our clothes?" I asked, he grinned.

"You'll only be wearing your boxers"

…

My friends were all hanging out in my room. I've noticed that Karin doesn't like most of my friends but Dad and Yuzu don't mind them.

"I have to get a job", I said, they stared at me. "Aren't any of you guys gonna say anything?".

"We have to get jobs too you know", Toshiro said, I raised an eyebrow.

"Except me", Rukia chimed, we glared at her.

"Yeah, we aren't rich like you princess", Renji said, Rukia rolled her eyes then tighten her ponytail.

"When are you going to start looking?" Nel asked, I shrugged.

"When schools out", I replied, she nodded.

"I'm working at my usual place", Yuna said then turned to lay on her back. She was on the floor, laying down next to me(I was leaning against my bed).

"Where?" I asked.

"I work as a waitress at this restaurant at the beach. The only bad thing is that the uniform there is a bikini top and jeans or shorts", Yuna said.

"I'm going to your work over summer", Renji said, we laughed. School was almost over and I'm... I'm actually getting kinda sad. I'm actually gonna miss these guys, at least I'll be able to see Rukia. I won't be seeing them for awhile.

"So, did you guys get jobs last year?" I asked, some nodded and some didn't. I noticed that Rukia was playing with my fingers.

"The year has gone by so fast. Soon we'll be seniors", Stacey said, we all sighed.

"True, this year has gone by fast. Lots of good things happened this year", Toshiro mused, we nodded.

"Like, we all become good friends with Ichigo Kurosaki", Izuru said, I smiled.

"I started dating him", Rukia said, I hugged her. I also made a frenenemy, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. This junior year has been amazing, new friends and I found the girl I love. I can't wait to see what senior year brings.

…

"So, I got the job?" I asked.

"Yes, you can start tomorrow", my new boss said. Her name is Ikumi Unagiya, she has black hair tied in a bun with a cap and goggles.

"Mom, who is this?" her son asked, I heard his name was Kaoru.

"Oh, this is Ichigo. He works for me now", Boss said, he stuck his tongue out at me. Boss looked at me and gave me a sympathetic smile. "Oh, don't mind him". I nodded then ran my fingers through my hair. I can't believe I actually got a job at an eel shop.

**Sorry it's so short but I just wanted to get this chapter over with so I could start the other one. **

**~11/14/10~**

**_Hgirl13**


	19. Seniors

_September_

Ichigo's POV

I put my shirt on and looked at myself in the mirror. I smirked and flexed, man, I am one sexy dude.

"Conceited much?" Rukia asked, I flinched and turned to face her. She was behind me smirking, I smiled at her then kissed her.

"I love how your hair grew over summer", she said after we finished kissing. Yeah, I grew out my hair and it got more shaggy, plus I got taller. Rukia still had the same shoulder length hair, signature bang in the middle of her face, pale skin, and was still the same height.

"Yeah, unlike you who didn't grow at all", I murmured then groaned when I felt a piercing pain in my shin. "What the hell was that for?".

"Don't make fun of my height", Rukia said then headed downstairs. I followed her downstairs and saw Yuzu and Karin in their uniforms. They were going to an all girls middle school since Dad didn't trust the boys at the public middle school.

"Good morning Ichigo and Rukia!" Yuzu exclaimed, her hair had grown and she wasn't cooking this morning.

"Morning", me and Rukia both said. Soon Dad came into the living room wearing a tux.

"Which one? The tie or bow tie?" he asked, Yuzu gave him a nervous smile.

"Whichever one", she said, soon Dad had fake tears. I rolled my hands then grab Rukia hand, they locked and we headed to school.

"Bye guys", I said without turning back. They all said goodbye and we were on our way to KTHS. We walked slowly, both lost in our thoughts. I wonder if everyone's change? In appearance I mean, I hope Yuna has that tan like last time. I heard Rangiku and Renji actually got a job at a bookstore.

"Are you nervous?" I asked, Rukia nodded.

"Always. I hate how I get nervous on the first day of school", Rukia said then linked her arm with mine. "You feel so strong". I smirked, I remember when Stacey said I didn't have any muscles but I do now. We got to school and I saw our group of friends except for Grimmjow and Yuna.

"I don't see Yuna", I said, Rukia had a half smile.

"Probably not here yet. She said she would come to school fashionably late today", she said, I snorted. I whistled for them to notice us, they did. They all smiled and motioned for us to come to them.

"Shit man, you got taller", Renji said, he's always been taller than me but now I'm an inch taller.

"You grew your hair out", Nel said then ruffled my hair. Soon I felt someone bump my shoulder, I looked and saw Grimmjow and his friends. We glared at each other then walked ahead.

"So, how was your summer?" I asked, they all looked like they had crazy summer stories.

"We'll tell you at lunch. Usual spot right?" Stacey said, I nodded and the bell rang. I said goodbye and I watched everyone go ahead. Rukia started walking but looked back at me.

"You coming?" she asked, I shook my head.

"I'm waiting for Yuna", I said, she smiled and nodded. I waited outside the school then saw a girl walking towards the entrance of the school. She had her head bowed down... it was Yuna.

"Yuna!" I called, her head shot up, she smiled but it dissolved when she saw me. She slowly walked towards me and looked me up and down. Her navy eyes stared at my face. Yuna had gotten a tan and her hair was glossy. She seemed stunned when she saw me, I grabbed her wrist but when I did, she smacked my hand away. I frowned and saw that she looked... unreadable.

"Yuna, it's me, Ichigo. Remember? We're good friends...", I said, I hope she didn't forget me.

"I remember... look, I can't be around you right now", she said then hurry went inside the school. I followed her inside and went to my homeroom. What happened to her this summer?

Rukia's POV

I sat in homeroom, waiting for Ichigo and Yuna. We had the same homeroom together(again)and they weren't here. The final bell rang and the two came in, Ichigo sat next to me and Yuna sat across from me. Ichigo was frowning and Yuna... shit. No, this is bad. I need to tell the girls about Yuna right now, and I need to inform Ichigo about Yuna's... situation. I grabbed my phone and secretly texted all the girls.

_We have a problem. Regular Yuna's gone and Flirty Yuna is here! _

Ichigo's POV

Homeroom ended and I saw Yuna dash out, I hurry caught her and turned her to face me. Sweat dropped when I saw the flirty glint in her eyes. She licked her lips, the way she does when she's with Grimmjow and when she's with him, she teases him then has sex with him.

"Hey, sorry I wasn't acting cool earlier-" she said then touched my arm. "I just couldn't help notice how ho-"

"Hey guys!" Rangiku exclaimed, Yuna furrowed her eyebrows and I was relived when Rangiku came. She was known for being a notorious cock blocker. Yuna rolled her eyes to her and waited for her to say something.

"Hey Ran", I said, Rangiku looked at Yuna who silently said hello. We talked then she left, Yuna turned back to her flirty self.

"Did you work out over summer?" she asked in a sexy tone. I blushed and nodded, she walked up closer to me. She kept touching my arm and her eyes wondered down to my chest then back to my face.

"... I gotta go. Class is gonna start", I said awkwardly, Yuna slowly nodded then went to her class. I sighed and headed for class. Yuna has always flirted with me, lightly though, but it wasn't really flirting, just teasing but she seemed real when she was flirting with me just now.

…

I sat in class, Nel and Renji were in there too. When we got time to talk, Nel hurry started to ask questions.

"Rukia texted us that Yuna is... not herself", Nel said, I raised an eyebrow.

"How?" Renji asked.

"When Yuna sees a hot guy, she becomes this girl who wants uses aggressive flirtation until she finally gets what she wants from him", Nel explained.

"And what does she want?" I asked stupidly. Nel looked at me like I was stupid.

"Sex dumbass. Even I knew that", Renji said, I punched his arm.

"So, I'm her next victim?" I asked, they nodded. Oh fuck... Yuna is gonna all up on me and I'm already attracted her but... they said she won't stop until I give her what she wants. I grabbed my phone and hurry texted Rukia.

_If Yuna kisses me or something like that, just remember it was all her_

I waited for her response then felt my phone vibrate.

_I know and I trust you so don't even try anything_

…

I walked to lunch by myself, feeling nervous scared of Yuna showing up.

"Ichigo...", someone purred, speak of the devil. I looked to my side and saw Yuna staring deeply into my eyes. She batted her eyelashes then linked her arm with mine. She was so close to me then she led me to a secluded place.

"Listen, I have something to tell you", she said, I nodded. "Whenever you feel, you know, horny or get turned on. Just call me, cause I don't mine doing the deed with you". My scow deepened and I blushed.

"What makes you think that I'd want to have sex with you?" I asked, she laughed.

"We both know now that's a lie", she said then her sultry eyes bored into mine. "Don't you want to rip these clothes off me Ichigo?". She slowly slide her hands down her waist and onto her thighs. My bottom lip quivered and I got goosebumps. She smirked and started twirling a strand of her hair.

"No answer? Guess that's a yes"

"I love Rukia remember? I can't fuck another girl even if I wanted to", I said then regretted saying that. Her eyes lightened and she seemed pleased.

"I know you love her stupid. I just like this new look of yours. You look more... mature, plus you have muscles which, most girls like", she said. Wait-she likes my appearance? So that's why she wants me... Heh, I knew I was sexy.

"So you won't keep flirting with me?" I asked, she nodded.

"I'll still want you but you belong to Rukia so I can't", she said then stepped closer to me. I smirked and started to flex a little.

"Heh, feel bad that you can't get a piece of this?" I asked, she smirked.

"Please Ichigo, I could have you in a matter of seconds. I just choose not to have you that's all", she explained then placed her hands on my shoulders.

"You still didn't give me an answer", she whispered, I moved her hands away and held onto her wrists.

"Maybe I do and maybe I don't", I murmured, she got that flirty glint in her eyes again.

"Maybe we should get to lunch, I'm kinda hungry", she said then stepped away from me. She looked over shoulder while we were walking inside the cafeteria. "I never knew you could be so flirty Ichigo". I grinned and walked behind her, she's right, I've never been flirty before, just romantic I guess.

"Be lucky cause you're the first to see my flirty side", I said, she rolled her eyes. Yes, she's getting back her old self.

…

After buying our lunch, we sat down at our table. Everyone looked suspicious of us being together.

"Nothing happened between us, okay? I'm back to myself again", Yuna said, everyone all sighed and felt relived that Yuna was back to her regular self. Soon they started telling me these crazy stories which we laughed at. I noticed Yuna staring at someone while she facepalmed. I looked at her stare and saw her locked eyes with Grimmjow from across the room. I saw her blow him a kiss and wink at him, he just smiled at her.

"Hey Yuna", I called, she rolled her eyes to me.

"Huh?"

"How did you meet Grimmjow?"

_Fall September 2nd, 2005 6th Grade_

Nobody's POV

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques was already lost for his first period. Everyone was pushing him since he was a 6th grader or a 'scrub'. A teacher helped him with homeroom but there weren't any in the halls and he knew better than to ask any 7th or 8th graders.

"Fuck man, where is the fucking class?" Grimmjow asked himself then saw his friends from elementary. Nnoitora, Stark, and Halibel. Ulquiorra was there too but they weren't friends, they only hung out because they shared the same friends. He silently said hell from across the hall then looked at his schedule for the 15th time. He felt someone bump his shoulder hard, he looked up from his schedule and saw what he thought was a girl's back.

"Hey!" Grimmjow yelled, the girl froze. Grimmjow walked over to the girl and grabbed her shoulder. She slapped his hand away from her and turned to face him. He tried to keep the glare on his face but failed because he stared into the beautiful vixen's face. She had perfectly tanned skin, navy blue eyes, and glossy ebony hair that stopped at her biceps. She had big boobs for a girl her age, they looked like B-cups to him. Her face was scowling and she glared at him.

"Why did you bump me?" he asked, the girl kept a mean mask on her face.

"Because you wouldn't move out of the way asshole", she hissed.

"You could have asked me to move bitch", he said, her eyes widen. She stepped closer to him then gave him a purple nurple.

"OWW! YOU FUCKING BITCH!" he shrieked then shoved her away but wanted to still hold on to her boobs. She grabbed his shoulders and brought him close then kneed him in the place that she would soon enjoy in the future. Soon Grimmjow forgot that she was a girl and started attacking her, she got him in an arm lock. Everyone crowded around them and started betting on who would win. Soon a teacher came and called security.

_Present_

"Wait- you were that strong?" Shuhei asked, Yuna nodded and sighed.

"You hated each other? Then how did you two become attracted to each other?" Toshiro asked.

"Can I finish tell the story then all your questions will be answer?" Yuna asked.

_Back to Flashback_

Grimmjow and the mysterious girl sat in the nurses office, the principle said that they got detention for a week and weren't getting suspended. The nurse said that they should stay there for awhile while she hurry went to a meeting. They sat in awkward silence, both thinking the same thing.

_I hate him/her_

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes and let it look at her boobs. _Damn... those are nice_, he thought. She glanced over at him then glared at him.

"Stop ogling me", she ordered, Grimmjow's sapphire eyes darted to her face.

"Well I can't help but look at those nice jugs", he said rudely. The girl's eyes widen from his perverted words.

"Ugh, I got stuck in the same room with a perv", she whined.

"So, what's your name honey?" he asked, she crossed her bruised legs.

"Why should I tell you?" she asked.

"Stop playing hard to get honey and just tell me"

"Yuna. Y-U-N-A", she said, it sounded like she was talking to a child.

"What a nice name for a hottie like you", Grimmjow complimented then seemed surprised that she didn't even blush. She flipped back her hair and batted her eyelashes at him.

"Hmm, thanks for stating the obvious and your not to bad yourself", she said arrogantly, Grimmjow seemed to enjoy her cockiness. He scooted closer to her and touched her arm.

"Thanks, I can tell you like guys with muscles", he said then flexed. Yuna let a smile slip then locked eyes with him. Soon he closed the distance between them and they kissed.

_Present_

"Wow, you two hardly even knew each other and you two made out", Rukia said, Yuna nodded proudly.

"You were even arrogant at age 11. How surprising", I said, she rolled her eyes. I grabbed my phone and texted Grimmjow.

_Me: I heard you kissed Yuna in 6__th__ grade_

_G: Yeah, and we fucked in 9th grade_

My eyes widen and I glanced over at my friend. Yuna lost her virginity when she was 14.

_Me: Why?_

_G: Her birthday duh_

I nervously scratched behind my head, all my friends weren't virgins, well except for me, Rukia, and Renji. Rukia doesn't seemed bothered that we're both virgins and have been dating for a year now... I know that they're gonna make fun of me if I don't do it so maybe... I shouldn't bring it up. Yeah, that's what I'll just do. I started to play footsie with Rukia under the table and I saw her blush.

"Love you" I mouthed, she smiled and brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Love you more"

**~11/15/10~**

**_Hgirl13**


	20. Before

Ichigo's POV

I walked with my group of friends to the party. Every time a group of immature guys walked past us, they whistled at the girls to which I would glare at them while Grimmjow threaten to kick their asses if they even thought of touching Yuna or what he called her, his 'woman'. Soon I saw Rangiku walking weirdly. She looked like she was having a hard time and she was tripping while walking.

"Ran, what the hell is with you?" I asked, she slowly turned to me. She gave me a toothy smile then I saw that her eyes were dilated and her cheeks were flushed.

"W-Wat are you... saying Ichi...go?" she said.

"Have you been drinking Matsumoto?" Toshiro asked, Rangiku let out a drunken laugh.

"Uh ha ha! N-No, I'm just a little buzzed tat's all", she rambled then held onto Shuhei. She was defiantly the opposite of sober. I silently laughed then saw what was in her hand. Instead of sake, she had a bottle of vodka. I saw Grimmjow grab it from her and chugged it. Soon there was only a little bit left since Rangiku drank haft and Grimmjow took a big drink.

"Anyone want any?" Grimmjow asked while swaying the bottle from side to side. I would have grabbed it but Renji got it and drank the rest.

…

We got to the party and I saw cars on the lawn. We walked inside and I saw people in costumes, people making out, people heading upstairs, and people drinking. Our group separated and it was just me and Rukia.

"Ugh, I hate parties", I said, Rukia rolled her eyes to me.

"You sound very anti social, you know", Rukia said then led me to the kitchen.

"Why here?" I asked, she jumped to sit on the kitchen counter.

"The kitchen is usually empty", she said then motioned me to sit with her. I sat on the counter top and she let her head fall on my shoulder.

"I'm surprised that you're not drinking", she said.

"Why would you think that?"

"Cause most guys like to drink"

"Are you implying that I'm not a man?"

Before she could say anything, a drunken Stacey walked over here with Stark. She was giggling non-stop and looked at us with a grin.

"Did you just say that h-he wasn't a m-man?" she stammered, Rukia nodded. Stacey started shaking her head. She let out a loud laugh then eyed me.

"She's right I-Ichigo*burps*, you're a real man when you she takes away your virginity"

I raised an eyebrow and just wrapped my arm around Rukia's waist.

"That's some logic Stacey", Rukia said. Stark just sighed and grabbed Stacey's arm.

"Come on, lets go upstairs", he said, Stacey nodded. They headed for upstairs and I saw Stark wink at me. My scowl deepened, it feels like I'm the only guy at school who's a virgin. This information annoys the hell out of me. The only good thing is that my hormones is not to bad like Grimmjow's who's like a dog in heat all the time. Now my midget girlfriend is saying that I'm not a man for not drinking? Bullshit. I got on my feet and grabbed the nearest alcoholic drink.

"Ichigo, what are you doing?"

I chugged the drink then slammed it down on the counter. It didn't take too long for the effects of the alcohol. Soon I felt a churning in the pit of my stomach and had this great feeling... like I was on top of the world.

"You idiot! You took a really heavy alcohol!"

Rukia's voice was drowned out and soon I saw pitch black.

…

My eyes slowly opened, my eyelids felt heavy. I felt a pounding in my head and cold shivers run down my spine. I rubbed my eyes and blinked, trying to figure out my surroundings. I was... in a bathroom? Suddenly I felt something coming up my throat. I lifted the toilet seat and started vomiting. I heard footsteps and I couldn't see who it was.

"Rukia, is he gonna be alright?" a voice that sounded like Yuzu's voice asked.

"Is he? He didn't even sleep in his bed last night" Karin asked.

"Oh, he'll be fine. He's just experiencing the side affects of a hangover"

What happened last night?

**The next chapter will explain what happened. **

**~11/19/10~**

**_Hgirl13**


	21. After

_October-Halloween Night_

Ichigo's POV

"So, how do we look?" Yuna asked, us guys nodded in approval. Yuna was dressed as a sailor or a 'Admiral', Rukia as an angel, Stacey a black cat, Nel a cowgirl, and Rangiku as a French maid. Yuna had a double-breasted navy dress with gold buttons and trim, blue neck tie, a captains hat with anchor detail, and an anchor belt. Rukia had a white mini dress with silver spangled straps, lace front detail and sheer overlay, white angel wings with silver trim, separate matching drape sleeve lets with ribbon trim, and a golden hair clip that was shaped like a halo. Stacey was wearing a tight, shiny black jumpsuit, a black headband with cat ears trimmed in pink with a pink satin ribbon, long black gloves with pink animal pads, and a fluffy black tail. Nel had a micro suede and bandana print dress with studded strap detail, off the shoulder puff sleeves and layered pleated ruffle hem, a brown cowboy hat, and a sheriff's pin. Lastly, Rangiku was wearing a white bow and laced black corset with matching French maid skirt, white apron and accented cuffs, white bow neck piece, and a white lace headpiece.

"Hot with a capital H", Renji said, us guys nodded. The girls smiled in delight then started heading out the door.

"Can't wait for this party"

…

I grabbed the nearest alcoholic drink and chugged it. I slammed it down on the counter and soon enough, I felt the effects of the alcohol.

"You idiot! You took a really heavy alcoholic drink!" Rukia yelled, I tuned her out and I started looking around. I grinned and went past the crowd and found Yuna dancing.

"DANCE WITH ME!" she exclaimed, I nodded eagerly. She started dancing extremely close to me but I didn't mind for some reason. I danced away from her and got on a table. I started fist pumping then everyone started to do it. I jumped off the table and found Grimmjow.

"Hey... lets go throw eggs at people's houses", he said, I nodded and we got the eggs. We went outside and started to throw eggs at random things.

"Ooh, look. It's... a pool", Grimmjow said, I grinned and started heading towards it.

"Lets go swimming", I said without looking back. I tripped over nothing but kept walking. I was almost there until I stumbled backwards and fell on my ass. I laughed and saw someone's shadow. I looked up and saw Grimmjow with a bottle of rum.

"Want some?"

_Following Morning_

"Rukia, is he gonna be alright?" Yuzu asked, I made some retching noises.

"Is he? He didn't even sleep in his bed last night" Karin asked. I moved my head out of the toilet and flushed it.

"Oh, he'll be fine. He's just experiencing the side effects of a hangover", Rukia said, I looked over at her. My arms were trembling and I was sweating. God... this pounding in my head is fucking annoying! I pushed myself up and walked past the girls.

"What's a hangover?" Yuzu asked, I heard Rukia chuckle.

"You'll learn when you're older", she said then followed me into my room. I shut the door and started looking around for sunglasses.

"Does my dad know?" I asked, she shook her head.

"Nope, good thing too", she said then handed me the sunglasses that I was looking for.

"Thanks", I said, she smile-nodded.

"What happened last night? The last I remember is taking a drink of rum from Grimmjow then everything went black", I said then groaned. I looked in the mirror, these Aviators looked nice.

"Have you gotten a hangover before?" I asked, Rukia shook her head.

"Nope. I don't drink and if I did, brother would kill me", she said then started heading downstairs. I closed my eyes and tried to remember... Nothing. I could only remember dancing and drinking but nothing else.

_Last Night_

"Hey look what I could do!" Ichigo yelled, everyone looked at him. He had a giant sliver and black sword that looked super heavy but he raised it over his head.

"Give me something to slice!" he yelled, someone threw a watermelon and he sliced it in haft. Everyone cheered and kept throwing things for him to slice until he passed out.

_Present _

I walked to school, I was trailing behind Rukia who was smirking at me.

"Do you really want to go to school? It's really loud there and your hangover will be worst", she said, I shrugged.

"Dad gave me headache pills so I'll be fine", I said then placed my hand on my head. Damn... next time I'll try not to drink a lot. I wonder how Rangiku does it?

…

I sat in class, the teacher was showing a power point and we had to take notes. I wasn't taking notes since I was haft awake. Suddenly the door opened and a guy with tan skin, short green hair, a scar on his eye, a serious expression, and black and green clothing walked in.

"Shit..."

I looked and saw that Yuna tensed up and sunk in her seat. I saw the guy look directly at her.

"Mind if I talk to Yuna for a minute?" he asked, the teacher nodded.

"Don't take too long", the teacher said, Yuna got up and walked towards the guys. They went outside the classroom and shut the door. Everyone was dead silent, trying to listen to what they were saying, especially Grimmjow.

"How did you find me?"

"It wasn't that hard"

"So, why are you here?"

"You forgot these in my car"

I saw Grimmjow's eyes widen, he was on the edge of his seat trying to listen.

"... It took you three months to bring these for me?"

"Well, I had to explain things to Robin. She was really pissed but she forgave me"

"Is she mad at me?"

"No. I told her that you were-er drunk and didn't know what you were doing"

"And you know?"

"I was drunk too!"

"Yeah right. You have an inhuman tolerance for liquor"

"Shut up. Look, I gotta go. Nami is gonna start bitching about me taking so long"

"Whatever, bye"

"Bye"

Yuna opened the door and in her right hand was... a yellow string bikini(top and bottom). She awkwardly sat back in her seat and put away the bikini. She looked around and scowled.

"WHAT?" she hissed, everyone except Grimmjow looked away. Seems like someone had a little fling over summer. The guy looked like he was older than her.

…

The class ended and I caught up with Yuna who looked kinda... guilty.

"Hey", I said then nudged her. She frowned at me but was silent. "Who was that guy?". She tensed up and walked closer to me.

"I used to work with him over summer at this restaurant called Thousand Sunny... I actually-"

"Yuna! Who the hell was that? And why did he have your bathing suit?" yelled Grimmjow. Yuna, who usually just yelled back, just stared at him. We were all surprised since she didn't yell or attack him.

"We had a one night stand", she said softly, his eyes widen and I backed up. I expected this from Grimmjow but _Yuna_? Shit... this must be hard on both of them.

"... Huh?"

Yuna just sighed and kept walking to her next class. I walked up to Grimmjow and placed a hand on his shoulder. He jumped away from me then glared at me.

"DON'T touch me", he growled then stormed to his next class. I frowned slightly, one was angry while the other was... well I don't know how she felt.

Rukia's POV

I sat with Yuna at lunch. She asked if only her, Ichigo, and me could sit with her for lunch. I heard rumors that she had a fling over summer but I don't know if I should believe it. Yuna was playing with her food, she seemed bored. Ichigo came over here and kissed my forehead.

"Hey", he said, Yuna rolled her eyes at him when he kissed my forehead.

"So, what happened?" I asked, Yuna sighed and pushed her plate to Ichigo.

"Over summer, I worked at this place called Thousand Sunny, pretty cool place actually. The people who own it also work there are kinda eccentric but alright. There's one guy named Roronoa Zoro, he's twenty one years old and he has an older girlfriend named Nico Robin... One day me and Zoro got drunk since he likes to drink but we drank really strong liquor so we... we ended up fucking", she said, I frowned and Ichigo didn't seem surprised.

"You had a one night stand with that guy?" I asked, she nodded.

"Yeah and Grimmjow's pissed", Ichigo added, Yuna and I both glared at him.

"So, how was that night?" I asked, Yuna thought for a moment.

_August 27, 2011- Thousand Sunny_

"I can stay to help clean up, Zoro", Yuna said while washing dishes. Yuna had a crush on Zoro since the first time she met him.

"Whatever"

Yuna blushed and kept washing the dishes, Zoro was aloof and that's why she liked him. She didn't flirt with him even though she wanted too, she told her friend who works there to go after him and ended up becoming Zoro's girlfriend. This friend was Nico Robin, the seductive woman who enjoyed wearing skimpy cowboy outfits and leather. Yuna finished the dishes and grabbed a bottle of strong rum. She sauntered over to him since she was only wearing a yellow string bikini.

"Want some?" Yuna asked, she knew he couldn't resist liquor. He grinned and nodded. They sat down next to each other and took turns drinking from the bottle. They passed it back and forth.

…

"Ha ha! You are so funny!" Yuna exclaimed then hugged Zoro's side. Zoro rolled his eyes and took a big drink of the rum.

"Oh, there's no more", he said then put down the bottle. His eyes widen when he saw Yuna batting her eyelashes at him. Soon she moved her way to his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You're so handsome Zoro", she purred, luckily she didn't slur any words.

"And you're so pretty", he said then they kissed. Soon they ended up making out then worked their way to Zoro's car. Zoro was on his back while Yuna was on top of him, she was whipping her hair while massaging his chest. Soon they started to have sex and it was... different for Yuna. _I've never had sex with any other guy other than Grimmjow... _

_Present_

Yuna's face was red from remembering that night. Her fingertips were covering her lips and she had a faint smile.

"... I don't remember"

**Yes, One Piece made an appearance for this chapter and only this chapter. I don't own One Piece. **

**~11/22/10~**

**_Hgirl13**


	22. Ichigo's Dream

Ichigo's POV

Yuna's fucked. Yes, I know that, she knows that, and everyone who knows about the incident knows that. I don't feel sorry for Grimmjow, hey, if Grimmjow's miserable then I'm happy. He deserves to be fucked over since he's always bragging about her like she's a toy. At least that won't happen with us(me and Rukia).

"I think you should breath now"

I realized that I was holding my breath to whole time and started to breath again.

"Thanks Stacey"

She nodded and hugged her knees. I sat on the floor with Stacey, we were watching Nel running for her track team. Rukia was doing something and the others went home.

"So, how do you think he's gonna take it?"

She shrugged, we both knew who _he_ was.

"Probably started yelling and try to attack her or that guy", Stacey answered then blew some of her hair out of her face.

"That is the most probable answer"

She looked at me weird then giggled.

"You actually said something smart!" she exclaimed, I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up. But, isn't that rape since Yuna's a minor?" I inquired, Stacey thought for a moment.

"Yeah it is but I don't think she would tell the police and say she was raped. It was a one night stand after all"

I nodded and looked at Nel who sprinted over to us. She collapsed next to me and started breathing heavily. Her sea-green hair was tied in a ponytail and she pinned her bangs away from her face.

"Ichigo's speaking smart Nel", Stacey said with a grin. Nel stared at me then fanned herself.

"Sorry... I'm just tired... I need to work on my stamina", she wheezed then wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"Oh so when are you going to the gym?" I asked, hopefully that didn't offend her, most girls would get all anal and say 'Are you implying that I'm fat? How could you say I'm fat!'. Nel didn't looked offended but she just nodded.

"Yeah, wanna come?"

I shrugged, I hear most girls want guys with muscles.

"Yeah I guess", I mumbled.

Rukia's POV

I waited in the parking lot of the school. I had my phone out and listened to T.G.I.F.

"Oi shorty"

I whipped my head around and saw Grimmjow with his hands shoved in his pocket.

"Can I help you?" I asked coldly, he walked closer to me.

"Did you know?"

I knew what he was talking about and I didn't want any part of it.

"I don't know what you are talking about", I said then looked away from him.

"Oh don't play fucking dumb with me", he said loudly then leaned against a car.

"I didn't know she cheated, ok?" I said then put away my phone. Grimmjow was silent for a moment then yawned.

"Why would she do that though? I treat her right, right?" he asked me, I winced at his words.

"She says you always yell at her", I said, he rolled his eyes.

"Can I tell you something violets?" he asked, I froze from my nickname. Violets?

"Go ahead, no one's stopping you", I murmured, he sighed.

"The only reason I fight with her is so she doesn't get bored of me and leaves me"

I finally looked at him, he _almost_ looked innocent. Almost. He had that puppy dog look and his sapphire eyes looked down like he was embarrassed.

"So, that's why you're such a jerk around her? To keep her entertained?" I asked in disbelief. Yuna did tell me that he was never romantic or sweet like Ichi. Wait... this means Grimmjow is afraid of losing her which means that he actually _loves_ her.

"Are you afraid of losing her?" I asked, he scowled.

"No. I said I don't want her to dump me for some pretty boy", he said, I snorted.

"That's exactly what I said but you rephrased it"

"No it isn't", he said stubbornly then pouted a little.

"Are you going to forgive her?" I asked, he sighed.

"I don't know", he said, he looked like he wanted to say more but didn't.

"Well think fast", I said. "Hey Yuna".

Nobody's POV

Grimmjow and Yuna both tensed up when they were both in each others presence. Rukia just walked away to find Ichigo and the others. Yuna looked down at her feet and played with her fingers while Grimmjow had that icy stare.

"So, gonna give me an explanation?"

"I was drunk so I didn't really have control over myself", Yuna said, Grimmjow just stared at her. "And, Zoro cheated on his girlfriend so we both got in trouble". _Zoro must be the bastard who fucked Yuna, _Grimmjow thought. He waited for a minute for her to say something...

"Bitch say something!"

Yuna glared daggers at me then punched me in the gut.

"Don't call me a bitch you dick!" she yelled, I clenched my fists and really wanted to hurt her, physically. We glared at each other.

"Fuck you"

"What time?"

She scoffed then crossed her arms, damn, she was covering her cleavage.

"You are unbelievable... I was gonna apologize but you just had to act like an ass!"

"Then why don't you"

"Because you're acting like a jackass"

It's like she's using all the bad words she knows. I sighed and looked away, I hated opening up to people, even if it was Yuna.

"... I can see why you cheated"

"Lets rephrase that. I didn't _cheat_, I got drunk and had a one night stand", she said then furrowed her eyebrows. "And why would you say that?".

"Because I'm... I'm not a good boyfriend", I sputtered then stared at her. She frowned, _boyfriend? I never said we were an item but lets not mention that..._ Yuna just pulled him in for an embrace.

"We have our faults, I'm sorry too. Lets put this behind us"

Grimmjow just nuzzled his face into her neck.

"Yeah... at least tonight will be hot", he murmured, Yuna rolled her navy eyes. Their 'nights' were always hot but tonight would be steamy.

Ichigo's POV

_December_

I was out Christmas shopping with Dad. He said that he didn't want the girls to see their presents yet.

"So, what are you getting third daughter?" he asked, I shrugged.

"She likes bunnies so probably something like that"

Dad just nodded and kept pushing the cart until we bumped into someone. It was Joshua and Stacey. Joshua had that smirk and Stacey smiled.

"Ah, isn't that your friend? What was his name? It was either strawberry or carrot top", Joshua said then snickered, Stacey just snickered as well.

"Ichi, haven't seen you in awhile since winter break started", Stacey said then smiled brightly. I felt Dad elbow me in the ribs.

"Ichigo, I never knew you were friends with such a beautiful girl", he said then introduced himself to her and Joshua.

"Stacey and that's my jackas-er brother Joshua"

Joshua gave a haft wave then fiddled with his lip piercing. Stacey leaned on the handle bar of her cart.

"So, shopping for presents? Is mine in there?" Stacey asked, I blushed since her boobs were squished together.

"Uh ha ha... Uh, it sure is", I said, she scowled then walked over to me.

"Stop lying. Now-" she grabbed a scrapbook then placed it in my cart. "I like to scrapbook. Hint, hint". I rolled my eyes and just looked at her choice of presents.

"Need help with everyone elses presents? I can be of assistance since I am you friend" Stacey asked, I shrugged.

"Go with her son, I can handle the girls presents", Dad said, I nodded and followed Stacey. I walked past Joshua who was staring at his phone, my face redden when I saw the picture on his phone. It was Rangiku, she was posing in a sexy way while covering her boobs with one arm.

…

"So, Yuna wanted a nice, new notebook to write songs in", Stacey said while walking with me, I just nodded. I had a big, white fluffy bunny for Rukia, a shirt that said PINEAPPLE for Renji, a plush goat for Nel, a camera for Rangiku, and Stacey had the other presents.

"So, what are your guys doing for New Years?" I asked, Stacey shrugged.

"I don't know and I don't care"

…

It was Christmas and I was forced to wake up early since I heard Yuzu squeal and run downstairs. I just yawned and closed my eyes. I'll go downstairs later, I mean, it's like 5 something in the morning.

…

I woke up and stretched. I looked and took a double take. All I saw was long red hair, is that... Stacey? I reached for the covers but the person moved and I let out a shriek. It was... was... Renji? I moved away from him and I shuddered. He smiled and sat up, he had no shirt on and... his junk was out.

"What the HELL are you doing here?" I yelled, Renji's smile widen.

"What are you talking about sweetheart? You invited me here last night since your family was out and... you said you were horny"

I stared at him with a mortified expression. I-I had sex with Renji? But I'm straight! Before I could say anything, Renji hurry got dressed and headed for the window.

"See you at school honey", he said then winked at me. He jumped from the window, I just sat on the bed speechless. Was I this desperate to get laid?

…

I got to school since Dad told me that I should hurry or I'll be late. When I got inside the school, people whispered to each other while I walked past them. I saw Yuna, she was applying lip gloss. I walked over to her and leaned in for a hug. As soon as I touched her, she kneed me in the groin.

"AHH!"

I fell to my knees and started rubbing my balls.

"What the HELL was that for?" I yelled, she frowned at me.

"Why are you hugging me? I only let my friends hug me"

… Huh?

"But I am your friend!" I shouted, she raised an eyebrow.

"I don't remember becoming friends with you", she said then walked away. I clenched my teeth and got up, is she on her period or something? I saw Rukia by her locker, she was looking at her phone. I smiled, she was so beautiful. I crept up behind her and hugged her tightly. She gasped and tensed up.

"How come I didn't see you earlier?" I asked then let go of her. She turned to face me and she looked confused.

"Why are you hugging me?" she asked, my scowl deepened.

"Cause you're my girlfriend duh"

"Do you mean girlfriend as in friend?"

I was even more confused then her.

"W-What are you talking about? I-I'm your boyfriend", I stammered, she frowned.

"But, don't you go the other way?" she asked, I stared at her hard.

"What?"

"You play for the other team?"

I still stared at her. She slapped herself.

"You're gay! Aren't you Renji's boyfriend or fuck buddy?" she yelled, I blushed and bit my tongue from yelling. The bell rang and I felt someone slap my butt, I looked and saw Renji who walked past me, he blew me a kiss. I scrunched up my nose and kicked the locker. This has to be a dream... I'm not going to class, I'm just gonna try to wake up.

"Oi Kurosaki!"

I whipped my head to see who called me. It was Grimmjow and he wasn't wearing his usual masculine clothing. He was wearing some pink with pink... with pink. _Oh no, Grimmjow can't be gay! He's more manly then I could ever be. I'm a man but he's more manly_

"Don't tell me that you're gay too?" I asked desperately. Grimmjow arched an eyebrow and gave a loud laugh.

"Fuck no! I ain't no fag", he said lowly, he motioned for me to follow him. "I only pretend to see babes in their underwear".

"Wait-You just want to see girls in their panties?" I asked, he nodded then chuckled.

"I wanted to see some girl in her underwear and, I wanted to see it fast so I just said I was gay"

_Flashback_

Grimmjow sat on the bed and watched Nel and Yuna change. He forced himself not to have a perverted grin since he was about to see two hotties in only their underwear.

"So, I got these panties at Victoria's Secret. What do you think Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow blinked and stared for a long time at the rocking body the two had.

"I think it looks fabulous! Have anymore?"

_Present_

Grimmjow had a perverted grin and I couldn't help but return it.

"I'm not gay either"

Grimmjow's eyes looked like they were about to bulge out of his eye sockets.

"Really? Then lets 'help give fashion advice' to the ladies", said Grimmjow, I nodded but everything got blurry.

_Wake up sleepy head..._

Rukia?

_Don't you wanna see your presents?_

I opened my eyes and saw Rukia on me, he face close to mine.

"You're my girlfriend right?"

She laughed and kissed my forehead.

"Idiot. Course I am, don't you know that?" she said then got off me. I sat up, no naked Renji. I smiled and followed my beautiful girl downstairs.

**~12/01/10~**

**_Hgirl13**


	23. The Transfer

**Okay people, I have an announcement! My cousin(DawnValentine101)has requested that I add in her character that she has made up(Its also on Deviant Art). I am agreeing because she has helped me with a project I had for school. So, enjoy the rest of the story:)**

Ichigo's POV

When's homeroom over? It's like the announcements will never end. I could just excuse myself and Rukia from class to make out but then she'll be like 'We need to learn Ichigo!'. How the hell am I gonna learn from listening to the announcements? I elbowed Rukia, she rolled her eyes to me.

"What?"

She sounded annoyed. I just shook my head and saw that the door opened. A girl who looked Rukia's height but taller walked in. She had lime green eyes, long black hair with a green streak in it, a mole under her left eye, and a small tattoo that was a gold star on her left cheek. The teacher glanced at her and pointed at the empty seat which was in front of me. I noticed that most of the guys were staring at the new student. She turned to face me and smiled widely.

"Hey, I'm Dawn"

She had an accent, she probably isn't from here.

"Ichigo. You're not from here huh?" I asked, she nodded.

"New York actually", she said then winked at me.

"Did your parents move out here?" I asked, what's with me? I'm usually not this friendly.

"Nope. Just me"

"Why you?"

The bell rang and everyone started heading out the class.

"Because I'm bad"

…

My guy friends and Dawn walked down the hall to our second period. Dawn was making the guys stare at her in awe while talking about her adventures in New York. She called herself in a cocky way a 'badass'.

"Don't you think she's hot?" Renji asked, I checked her out then nodded.

"She's pretty just like-"

"Me"

I looked and saw Yuna, she had a arrogant smile on her face and she was playing with the buttons on her... what do girls call them? Oh yeah, cardigans.

"Yuna. Great to see you", said Toshiro, Yuna nodded then turned to me.

"So tiger, who were you talking about?" Yuna purred, I blushed and tensed up.

"I think he was talking about me since I heard Renji", Dawn said, I flinched when I saw that Yuna's turned cold.

"I think that _I _was asking Ichigo, not some poser like you"

I frowned at Yuna's mean words, I stepped back when Dawn went in front of me.

"Why don't you just shut your prissy little mouth?" Dawn asked then gave a fake smile. Yuna stepped up to Dawn which sucks for her because she's shorter than Yuna.

"Fuck off hobbit"

Soon a crowd formed and I saw Rukia push her way to meet with me.

"What's happening?"

Dawn whipped her head to face her.

"Your friend is a bitch!"

Everyone gasped, except Yuna who just arched an eyebrow. The hallway is quiet and Yuna just chuckled. What the hell?

"I know I'm a bitch. I'm the _royal_ bitch"

This shocks me, it shocks me so much that I have to stop this.

"Come on Dawn, lets just go to class instead of causing a scene", I said then motioned for her to follow me. Dawn glared at Yuna then followed.

Rukia's POV

I stood in the hall speechless, Ichigo defended that transfer student and not one of his best friends! Yuna walked over to me and had a wicked smile.

"I think you should become friends with Dawn"

I'm surprised that my eyes haven't bulged out of my sockets yet.

"Why? She's hitting on Ichigo and he hasn't done anything to do about it! I don't mind you flirting with him but nobody else", I said then pouted, Yuna smiled at me.

"Oh Ruki, keep your friends close, keep your enemies closer. We need to become 'friends' so we could use stuff against her! Don't you understand?"

I smiled at her, I linked arms with her and walked to our next class.

"When did you get so devious?" I asked, Yuna laughed.

"When you're a bitch like me, you have to always think of revenge"

I laughed but I've never been mean to someone I hardly know. I'm usually mean to people I'm familiar with so...

…

"Yuna just wanted to say she was sorry"

I elbowed Yuna in her ribs, she glared at me then put on a fake smile.

"I'm... so sorry for calling you a hobbit. I hope we can become friends", lied Yuna, she did tell me that another talent she had was being able to lie while looking in the person's eyes. Dawn stared at us suspiciously then nodded. We were walking to the cafeteria.

"Okay... I forgive you", Dawn said.

"How about you sit with us?" I suggested, Dawn looked hesitant but nodded. We walked to lunch and sat with my friends.

"This is Dawn. She transferred here from New York", I said, the girls introduced themselves.

"So, seen any cute guys that you like?" Rangiku asked eagerly, I just glanced over at Yuna while drinking my juice. Dawn sweat dropped and looked around.

"What about that table?" Nel asked, she pointed at Ichigo's table.

"I don't really remember their names though", Dawn said then her eyes widen. I followed her stare and saw that she was staring at the Espada's table.

"Who's the guy with blue hair?"

Yuna's face fell, she seemed sad when she looked at Grimmjow but then it turned to anger.

"Grimmjow. He's my... friend... with benefits", Yuna said then her eye twitched.

"But I thought he was your boyfriend?" Nel asked.

"Oh yeah... I forgot sorry", Yuna said then facepalmed.

"So, do you think Ichigo's hot?" I asked, I didn't tell her that I was his girlfriend yet. Not yet.

"... Yeah. I think he's fucking hot"

The girls stared at me then back at Dawn who blushed slightly. Stacey let out a nervous laugh then awkwardly started talking about some show on MTV.

"That's my boyfriend you know"

Dawn's face redden and she looked embarrassed.

"I'm sorry. He never said anything about having a girlfriend", Dawn said, I gave a guilty smile.

"It's okay. We can be friends", I said then we both giggled.

"Wait-I thought he was Yuna's boyfriend"

I felt slightly annoyed, why does she do this to me? I know Yuna just has a sexual attraction to Ichigo but does she have to show it? Yuna heard Dawn's question and her cheeks turned pink. Pink? She hardly ever blushes!

"Oh me and Ichigo? It'll never work. He's a good guy and I'm into bad boys", Yuna said then glanced over at Grimmjow who got up and headed for our table.

Grimmjow's POV

I saw Yuna glance at me with a longing look, I frowned at that and got up.

"Be back guys"

I headed for their table but bumped into punk ass.

"Is this a coincidence?" he asked, I ignored him.

"Hey boo", I said then hugged the back of Yuna who just groaned. I saw a small girl who wasn't one of Yuna's friends sitting with her.

"Who's this?" I asked.

"That's Rukia's new friend Dawn", Yuna said, I smirked. I guess Yuna isn't very friendly around Dawn.

"So, you're Yuna's boyfriend...", Dawn said, I scowled. I didn't like the word _boyfriend_. It means that I'm tied down and I'm not gonna get whipped just for some girl. _But you love her..._

"Yeah, so what?"

"Nothing"

Ichigo snickered, I glared at him.

"Unlike him, I love my girlfriend", Ichigo bragged then hugged violets. I rolled my eyes.

"So? I love Yuna too"

Yuna scoffed and everyone except violets looked skeptic.

"Really? Name three things you love about me then", Yuna ordered.

"Well, I love these wonderful knockers of yours-" I grabbed her boobs and she gasped. "Than I also love this face" I cupped her face. "And finally your... personality". Yuna slapped my hands away from her and I silently laughed then me and strawberry got in a fight.

"Wow. Is this how everyone acts here?"

**~12/03/10~**

**_Hgirl13**


	24. Kaien Comes

Ichigo's POV

Valentines Day already passed and it was now March. Almost spring break. I leaned against my locker then Yuna walked over to me.

"Um Ichigo, can you do me a favor?"

My scowl deepened, what does she want now?

"I'm not doing your homework like last time"

She chuckled then started swinging her hips.

"I'm going to the mall today and I'm getting a tattoo on my lower back and lower right hip", said Yuna then gave a nervous smile.

"What? You're actually getting a tattoo? But... why do you need me and why are you getting a tattoo?" I asked, she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"... I need moral support and my younger cousin Natalie is visiting me from Mexico and I want her to be impressed"

I raised an eyebrow, cousin rivalry?

"I didn't know you were Mexican", I said, Yuna just waved her hand.

"I have Mexican descendants in my family so... will you come with me?" she said then gave me a pretty smile. Heat rose to my cheeks and I couldn't help but admire her beauty.

"Yeah... sure"

…

I walked into a creepy tattoo shop at the mall with Yuna. She seemed intrigued by the place but I was creeped out. I saw a guy full of piercings and tattoos behind the counter stare at us.

"Can I help you?"

He had a monotone voice and he looked bored.

"Yeah, I wanna tattoo of-" she pointed at a picture. "that" then at another one. "and that". The guy nodded and went in the back of the room, he motioned for us to follow him.

"Where?"

Yuna pointed at her lower back and lower right hip. The guy nodded and instructed her to take of her shirt and jeans. She did and I almost got a nosebleed. She was wearing red underwear.

"Ichigo, hold my hand"

I went over to her and sat down next to her. The guy wiped some stuff on her back then I heard a buzzing sound. As soon as the needle touched her back, her eyes turned wide and she squeezed my hand as hard as she could. She looked on the verge of bawling which made me happy.

…

"See, it wasn't that bad", I said then snickered. Yuna had tears sliding down her cheek and she had a weary smile.

"R-Right..."

Her tattoos looked good. The one on her lower back was angel wings, they were outlined black and they were colored in white but it was detailed. The one on her lower right hip was a black tribal tattoo leading down to her... never mind. She slowly got up and started putting on her clothes. I looked away, I love Rukia... I really... do. Damn temptress.

"Lets go"

I looked at her and she seemed very sore. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her close, to help her walk better.

**Che... yeah right! You just want her close don't ya?**

_No!_

**Don't lie Ichigo**

…

"I win"

Renji growled and handed me over ten dollars. I beat him in speed again. It was early in the morning, the bell didn't ring for us to go to school yet. Rukia sat on my lap and she laughed at Renji's failure. Soon I heard whistling and Renji's jaw dropped.

"What's wrong with-oh"

I saw Yuna walking down the hall wearing a dark washed denim miniskirt, a white midriff tank top that said 'SMOKING' in red, and black heels. Most of the guys in the hall stared at her butt or tattoos. Her leather bag slung over her shoulder and she walked over to us, adding extra bounce to her steps.

"Hey guys"

I didn't know where to stare, her tattoos, her face, or her... boobs. Renji's eyes looked her up and down and he looked like a weirdo doing that.

"You got a tattoo?" Rukia asked then pinched my leg to make me stop staring at Yuna. Yuna nodded then did a spin.

"Like?"

"Defiantly. Those are cute"

"Not just cute. Hot"

"Hot for sure...", Renji mumbled, Yuna smirked at him that took a seat at our table.

"So, what were you guys doing?" she asked, we told her we were playing a card game then we started talking. The bell rang and the teachers told everyone to go the auditorium. Rukia and Renji went ahead while I walked with Yuna and Grimmjow.

"How come you guys don't hold hands?" I asked, they both scowled.

"Cause we don't want to", Yuna answered, Grimmjow just stared at Yuna's body. "Perv".

…

We entered the auditorium and everyone was silent.

"And now, here is our very own. Kaien Shiba!"

Everyone except the three of us cheered. Yuna crossed her arms, Grimmjow raised an eyebrow, and my eyes widen. A guy with long, shaggy black hair, aqua eyes, and a cheesy smile came on the stage.

"What the fu-"

"LANGUAGE!" Ms. Soi Foin yelled.

"Fudge is he doing here?" Grimmjow finished then glared at Ms. Soi Foin who went into the crowd. Yuna glared at this 'Kaien'.

Rukia's POV

Kaien? I smiled widely and felt a jolt of electricity from looking at him. All of a sudden, all my feelings for Kaien flooded back in, leaving hardly for Ichigo.

"To answer you question Grimmjow, I'm here to help you seniors about college and what career you want"

Some people laughed, including me. Kaien talked some more then got off the stage.

"Looks like he got hotter since going to college"

I nodded in agreement. He did get more... appealing. My eyes widen when Kaien was headed for our way.

"Do I look okay?" I asked then started fluffing my hair. The girls nodded and we hurry got our composure when he reached us.

Kaien's POV

"Hello ladies"

The girls all giggled and greeted me, I knew they'd do that.

"Rukia, you look beautiful as usual"

Rukia blushed and giggled, I smiled sweetly at her.

"Stacey, I like your hair. Looks more natural", I complimented, Stacey smiled and thanked me. Hmm, I thought Rukia had more friends.

"Where's Yuna?" I asked, Rukia frowned and stood on her tip toes. She called Yuna and asked her to come, she was very hesitant but came anyway. I narrowed my eyes and checked out the bombshell heading this way. She had gotten more attractive like the other girls. I hate how she's immune to my charms. When she got to us, she crossed her arms and glared at me. It was very hard for me not to check out all the girls.

"Kaien, how... surprising to see you"

"Isn't the word good?" I asked, she smiled.

"Uh no, it isn't"

Still mean, like the last time I saw her. I noticed her tattoo that was leading down to her privates.

"So Kaien, how long will you be here?" Nel asked, I smiled at her.

"About a month or so. Mind if I eat lunch with you?" I asked, the girls minus Yuna immediately said yes.

"Guess I'll be eating with the guys"

"And they won't be eating, they'll just be staring at your boobs or under the table", Rangiku said, the girls giggled and Yuna rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on Yuna, I don't bite", I said then gave her a smile, she just waved her hand at me then went back to two guys in the back.

Ichigo's POV

We stared grudgingly at Kaien, who was sitting with our friends(The guys and girls). Rukia was blushing and giggling at whatever he said.

"Why is Rukia so girly around that guy?"

The two looked at me like I was stupid. I heard Grimmjow mutter something about me being dense.

"That's Rukia ex", Yuna said then popped her gum.

"Why does everyone like him?" I asked, they sighed.

"He's Mr. High School"

"Every girl wants him or every guy is jealous of him"

"What would you classify him as?" I asked, Grimmjow thought for a moment then scowled.

"The Woman Stealer"

My scowl deepened, woman stealer? Then he might... no Ichigo, Rukia couldn't possibly break up with me just for some guy would she?

**You saw the way she looked at him didn't you?**

"Ooh, what would you classify yourselves?" Yuna asked.

"I'm The Romantic/Nice Guy", I said.

"The Bad Boy", Grimmjow said.

"What about me?" Yuna asked, Grimmjow smirked.

"The Tease"

I laughed while Yuna smacked him upside his head. My expression turned sad when I saw how Rukia stared at Kaien, like she was in love with him. _She used to look at me like that..._

…

Rukia's POV

It was after school and I decided to see Kaien in his temporary office. I knocked on the door.

"Come in"

I meekly walked in and greeted him, he said hello back and I sat in the chair across from him.

"So, need anything?"

My eyes darted away from him and looked down at my feet.

"... Have you missed me?" I asked quietly, Kaien gave me a warm smile.

"Course. I wish you were in college with me"

I smiled and looked at him, he got up and walked towards me. He faced me and leaned in, I blushed and gently pushed him away.

"What?"

"... I have a boyfriend"

"... Oh"

We stared at each other in silence until we both kissed each other. I squirmed and broke the kiss.

"Well maybe... you should break up this kid for a mature guy like me", he said then kissed me on the forehead. I frowned and left his office. I love both of them but... I don't know which one to choose.

**~12/05/10~**

**_Hgirl13**


	25. Getting Exposed

Ichigo's POV

Rukia told me to meet her at the park since she had something to tell me. I got there and I saw her sitting on the bench.

"Hey"

She looked up and she smiled weakly and stood up walked over to me.

"Ichigo, we need to-"

I heard lighting then it started to drizzle. My eyes widen and ran a finger through my hair. No.

"You're breaking up with me?" I asked, her eyes widen and she frowned.

"H-How do you know?"

"Because every time it rains, something bad happens to me!" I shouted then stared at her. She looked away and I heard her mutter 'me too'.

"Why Rukia? Why would you dump me for him?" I asked desperately, she bit her bottom lip.

"I... love you Ichigo but I love him more", she answered, I felt like I was about to cry.

"Bullshit! You don't really love him!" I yelled, she stared at me.

"Listen Ichigo, it's over", she said, I couldn't believe what was coming out of mouth. Her eyes were telling what she really meant, she didn't mean what she said, she wanted to stay together but... her feelings for Kaien came back. She turned away from me and started heading the opposite way from me, I grabbed her arm.

"Rukia, you can't do this...", I murmured, she didn't look at me.

"Ichigo don't make this as hard as it already is", she murmured then wiggled her arm free from my grasp. I watched her walk away and I fell to my knees. Damn you Kaien...

…

I felt like a zombie at school, I didn't realize that my body could function without me. Nobody talked to me since everyone knew what happened. Seems like Rukia broadcasted that she was no longer dating me. Yuna didn't even flirt with me, even Grimmjow gave me a sympathetic look. I didn't feel this depressed when Senna broke up with me, I feel like my world just ended ever since she dumped me. No Ichigo, you can't just give up that easily. I need her to know that she made a very big mistake and she would beg for me to take her back. I glanced over at her, she was texting someone that I guess was Kaien.

"You look almost as emo as Ulquiorra"

My scowl appeared and I saw Grimmjow.

"Look man, you need a distraction and I got the perfect one for you", he said then grinned.

"If it will get her off my mind for awhile then okay"

…

I coughed and started punching my chest so that I could stop coughing. I was sitting behind the school with Grimmjow, we were smoking weed. Grimmjow was smiling and seemed like he was on cloud nine while I was coughing me ass off.

"Sorry*laughs*I didn't mean to give you strong stuff. I forgot that this is your first time", Grimmjow said then laughed. I laughed then then smoked another one. _Rukia wouldn't approve of this..._ I started to cry.

"Why... Why! How could she leave me for some college guy?" I said then started whimpering. I looked up and saw that Grimmjow looked disgusted.

"Look... I smoke weed to get away from _my _ problems, not take on someone elses", he said then blew out some some from his mouth. "You need another distraction man".

I nodded and got up, I grabbed my handy Aviators and put them on. I bet my eyes were red and I didn't want to get in trouble.

…

I facepalmed and tried listening to the teacher's lecture but all I could think about was her. _Her._ I smiled bitterly, that midget had to break off something good.

Rukia's POV

I couldn't help but feel so horrible after breaking Ichigo's heart. When I started dating him, I didn't think I would stay with him that long but... I started to love him. I sighed and closed my locker. I flinched and my eyes widen when I saw Ichigo standing right in front of me.

"Hey"

"What do you want?"

He tried to smile but I knew he couldn't.

"Listen, I want you to be my girlfriend again but if you don't then... I want us to be friends"

I raised an eyebrow, what is he planning.

"Why? You're not making a plan to sabotage my relationship are you?" I asked, I felt bad when I saw him frown.

"No. If I can't be in a romantic relationship with you then I rather have _some _kind of relationship with you", he said then attempted to smile again. He leaned in close to me and gave a devious smile.

"But, I don't give up that easy"

I almost smiled but I gently pushed him away. We'll see Ichigo.

…

"Um, can I ask you guys something?"

I sat with my girl friends at lunch.

"What?" Nel asked, the others looked bored.

"Well it's about boys", I said, the girls stared at me weirdly.

"What happened?" Stacey asked, I looked down.

"Well, Kaien and I were making out then Kaien said we should 'do it' then I asked 'why?' then he got kinda mad and left", I said, the girls frowned.

"If you were with a certain someone then that wouldn't have happened", Yuna said, I scowled. I grabbed my phone since I got a text.

**To Me**

**From Kaien**

**Sorry for last night, just kinda wanted to do it. I'll wait for your**

I smiled, how sweet.

**To Kaien**

**From Me**

**Don't have to wait anymore, I... wanna try tonight**

Ichigo's POV

"Since we are friends, mind if I tell you something?"

I sat with Rukia in class, we were secretly talking to each other.

"Sure", I said, if it was about Kaien then I'll try not to get angry.

"Well, I have a date with him tonight so I might not come home tonight", she said shyly then tucked her hair behind her ear. I felt heat rise to my cheeks and I just got a good idea. Jealously. If I can get her jealous then she could come back to me.

"That's okay cause I'm going on a date myself", I lied then silently smiled when I saw Rukia's face fall but she regained her composure quickly.

"R-Really? Who's the girl?" she asked, my eyes wondered around the class then remembered Yuna's offer.

"_Whenever you feel, you know, horny or get turned on. Just call me, cause I don't mind doing the deed with you"_

"Yuna", I said plainly, Rukia's expression turned blank.

"Y-Yuna? You're going on a date with one of my best friends? B-But why?" she stammered.

"I didn't think you'd care since well, you are dating that dick Kaien", I said in a matter-of-factually tone. Rukia flinched then bit her bottom lip.

"Oh well... have fun then...", she mumbled, I gave a fake smile then turned away from her... so she couldn't see my worried face. _I'm actually gonna lose my virginity tonight?_

…

I caught up with Yuna.

"H-Hey!" I said loudly, she turned to face me.

"Ichigo, I'm so sorry about what happened. Do you need a hug?" she asked, I shook my head. Wait, this could also be my distraction! Thank you Grimmjow and Rukia(but I will get you back).

"Yuna, you know that offer of yours? Well... I wanna take it"

She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at me.

"Really? Before I agree to this, can I ask why you're doing this?"

"I want to make Rukia jealous so that she can beg for my forgiveness and then happily ever after", I explained, I saw Yuna looked behind me then back at me.

"First you can kiss me", Yuna suggested, I looked over my shoulder, Rukia was laughing at whatever Kaien said then glanced over at me. I turned back to Yuna and took a deep breath. I slowly leaned in and kissed her gently. This might actually work.

Nobody's POV

Rukia's eyes widen when she saw Ichigo kissing Yuna. She touched her heart and looked away, _I see_ _why he's doing this. I broke his heart so he's trying to break mine. _

…

It was the next day and the midget bumped into the strawberry.

"Oh, hey"

"Yeah... hey"

They stared at each in silence until Ichigo broke it.

"So how was your date with Kaien?"

Rukia rubbed her arms and shyly looked at him.

_Last Night_

I walked into Kaien's bedroom and sat on his bed.

"Listen... I can't do this"

"Why?" he asked, I looked at him.

"Because I... I'm not ready", I haft lied, true I wasn't ready but I didn't truly love Kaien. I wanted to save myself for that special person... which is Ichigo Kurosaki.

_Present_

"I didn't do it", Rukia said then smiled, Ichigo nodded but he looked guilty. "So, what about you? Did you do the 'deed'?".

Ichigo tensed up and sweat dropped.

"Uh-"

_Last Night_

I sat in bed next to Yuna. We just finished having sex and I felt... empty.

"I'm surprised. Usually virgins only fuck for less than ten minutes but you kept it up for a hour"

I didn't say anything, it felt nice but I couldn't get her out of mind. I thought of Rukia in the back of my mind and I just let Yuna lead the way.

"I don't feel like going home yet and I need a distraction", I said, Yuna just rolled her eyes to me.

"Wanna make out?"

_Present_

"Uh... I couldn't go through with it either", Ichigo lied, Rukia nodded but was secretly happy. The bell rang and the two left for class.

Ichigo's POV

"Ichigo, I just have remembered something that will help you get Rukia back", Yuna said.

"What?" I asked, she grinned.

"Kaien cheats"

I blinked and rubbed my chin.

"Yeah, I remember cause I caught him once"

_2009 Sophomore Year_

Yuna was at the mall, just finished shopping and was headed for the food court. She looked for an open table until something caught her eye. It was Rukia's older boyfriend Kaien who was sitting with a woman who looked older than him. She was feeding him French fries and they held hands. Yuna walked over to them and cleared her throat. Kaien looked and sweat dropped.

"Yuna, how nice to see you"

"Cut the shit Kaien, how could you cheat on-"

Kaien covered Yuna's mouth and gave the girl who he was sitting with a smile.

"Sorry Miyako, this just my friend. Let me talk to her then I'll get back to you"

Kaien dragged Yuna away from the table.

"I'm gonna tell Rukia", Yuna said then started dialing her phone. Kaien grabbed her phone.

"You want Rukia to be happy right? Well if you tell then she'll be depressed and you don't want that do you?" Kaien asked, Yuna glared at him.

"No, I don't"

Kaien smiled and he checked her out then went back to her face.

"I know you want me", Kaien said, Yuna looked disgusted.

"Don't waste your time fucker. I don't like cheaters", Yuna said then left.

_Present_

"So, you haven't told Rukia yet?" I asked, Yuna shook her head.

"But, we should tell her right now", she said.

"Have anymore dirt?" I asked, she nodded.

"Just play along when we expose Kaien"

Rukia's POV

It was lunch and Kaien was eating with us.

"Oh no"

I looked and saw that Yuna and Ichigo walked over to our table, both looking pissed.

"Rukia we have something to tell you", said Ichigo, Yuna nodded.

"Yeah, your precious Kaien, he cheats on you", Yuna said, everyone got quiet.

"What?" I asked, they both nodded.

"Wait a minute, remember when I used to work at that clothing store?" Nel asked.

"This is no time for your stories Nel", Stacey said.

"Shut up and listen, I remember when Kaien came in that day"

_2009 Macy's Clothing Store_

Kaien walked in the store and saw Nel folding up a shirt. He grinned and grabbed a short skirt.

"Hello Nelliel", he said, Nel smiled at him.

"Oh, hey Kaien"

"Um, I wanted to buy this skirt for Rukia but I needed to see how it looked on someone first. Mind trying it on for me?"

_Present_

"He got you out of your clothes?" I yelled then turned to Kaien.

"Plus, Kaien had a girl on the side when you two were dating", said Ichigo then a _lot _of girls walked into the cafeteria.

"Who the hell are they?" I asked, Yuna smirked.

"All of Kaien's 'girlfriends'", she answered. The girls had their arms crossed and they had raised eyebrows. I don't know who to believe, they could have rounded up some girls from Craigslist.

"Rukia, are you gonna believe your friends or that asshole?"

I glanced over at both of them then at the girls.

"I'm breaking up with you Kaien"

**Ooh, cliffhanger!**

**~12/05/10~**

**_Hgirl13**


	26. Getting Together

**Getting Together**

Ichigo's POV

"I'm breaking up with you Kaien"

I grinned and felt elated, Rukia's choosing me over that dick!

**Don't get your hopes up sissy, she didn't say she was coming back to you**

Kaien scoffed and just brushing off nonexistent dust off him.

"Mmhmm. _Nobody_ dumps Kaien Shiba!"

"I just did so go off with your 'girlfriends'", Rukia yelled, Kaien just rolled his eyes and left. Rukia turned to me and sighed. "Ichigo, I'm sorry for hurting you". I smiled at her and was about to say something but the bell rang.

"We'll discuss this at home", I said to her then high fived Yuna. "You did it". She just smiled and pat my back.

"I know and your welcome"

"Thank you"

…

I walked home with Rukia, I awkwardly held her hand.

"So...", I said trying to break the silence.

"Mm", Rukia sighed then opened the door. Yuzu and Karin weren't home yet and Dad was probably in the clinic. We sat down on the couch and faced the TV even though it wasn't on.

"When we get back together... no more secrets", said Rukia then turned to face me. Shit.

"Okay... lets take turns. I'll go first", I said then grabbed her hands. "Remember when you asked if I did the deed? Well... I did". Rukia's face turned blank then she shook her head.

"That's... T-That's alright because you know what? We weren't together so I can't be mad about that", she said then smiled weakly at me.

"Aw, don't do that. You'll make me feel more guilty", I said, she laughed and pushed my chest gently.

"That's the point dumbass", she said then ruffled her hair. "Um... I hate to tell you but I lied when you asked me if I thought you were a dork". Rukia laughed and I glared at her.

"What? You really think I'm a dork?" I asked, she nodded.

"Well, when it's just me and you but when you're at school you act all tough"

"I have a reputation to keep", I answered, she chuckled then we locked eyes.

"Yeah, yeah... I love you Ichigo", she blurted then blushed. I smiled and leaned in close to her.

"Lets try not to let this happened to us", I murmured, I rested my forehead on hers.

"And not end up like Yuna and Grimmjow", she whispered, I chuckled. I closed the distance and kissed her vanilla soft lips. I let my hand cup her cheek and I deepened the kiss.

"What is with all the drama?"

I hurry broke the kiss when I saw Dad watching us. Rukia blushed and I felt heat rise to my cheeks.

"Dad?" I yelled, he crossed his arms and chuckled.

"Mind telling me what this deed is?" asked Dad, my face redden.

"That's... THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS" I shouted. Dad chuckled and just went inside towards the DVDS.

"How can you date this idiot son of mine?" Dad asked Rukia who laughed. Dad flashed us a DVD. "I have this American movie to watch, it's called Cujo. Wanna watch it with me?". We nodded and I got the popcorn ready. Cujo... that sounds weird.

…

I hung out with the guys at the food court in the mall. We were freely talking about what annoys the hell out of us.

"I hate when girls talk about themselves", Shuhei said then we all agreed.

"I hate when girls bitch about how 'oh, why can't you pay attention to me?'" said Grimmjow, the guys agreed and I nodded.

"I hate how*munch munch*how girls get pissed when you just glance over at a good looking girl", Renji said then right on cue, a highly attractive woman walked past us. She had mocha colored skin, sunglasses on, a sleeveless purple leather vest that zips, black rider skinny jeans, boots, tall, slender, hair that goes past her shoulders and it is pulled back. I hurry looked away, I gave out a nervous laugh and scratched my head. I could the guys minus Toshiro were ogling her.

"Bet she has sexy ass legs", Grimmjow said then took a deep breath.

"If she was a mom, she'd be a full on MILF", Renji commented, Toshiro rolled his eyes. The woman sat across from us and was reading a book while eating some Panda Express. She placed the sunglasses over her head and I saw that she had brown eyes.

"Guys, stop staring", I said then drank my soda. Grimmjow got up, and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm gonna get her number"

He walked over to her table and sat with her, we all stared at them. At least we could hear them.

"Hello beautiful, do you have a sunburn, or have you always been this hot?" Grimmjow asked the woman, we snickered, that was such a corny line. The woman put her book down and gave a fake smile at Grimmjow.

"... Thank you", she said, Grimmjow's grin just widen.

"What's your name sweetie?"

"Why would you like to know?"

"Hmm, I dunno but I just wanted to hear the angel talk"

The woman facepalmed and crossed her legs.

"It's Robin You?"

"Grimmjow... Are you single?"

The woman laughed and started getting her things together.

"No, I'm not"

I laughed out loud when I saw that Grimmjow just got rejected. The woman walked past us and Grimmjow stayed in his seat, looking extremely embarrassed.

"What a fail!" Izuru shouted while pointing at Grimmjow who just scowled.

"Fuck you guys"

**~12/06/10~**

**_Hgirl13**


	27. Growing Up

**Growing Up**

Ichigo's POV

I scanned through the page. I was looking on the college I'd like to go to, again site. I want to go to go to America and become a teacher. I've been told to have backup schools just in case but I'm sure I can get into the school I'd like to go to. I'm not _to_ bad that I can't get into any college. Wonder if Grimmjow's even going to college, he hardly ever does his homework, only on special occasions. I actually wanted to go to the Teachers College, Columbia University(which is in New York, USA). Rukia told me that she wanted to become an artist but I ruined her dreams by hitting her with reality: her drawings sucks. She claims those are doodles but I've never seen a drawing of hers. She said that she wants to stay in Japan so...

…

"Okay, what do you guys wanna be?"

Stacey sat in my chair by my desk and waited for us to answer.

"Teacher"

"Artist"

Everyone in the room looked skeptical at us.

"Won't you scare the kids Ichigo?" Toshiro asked, everyone laughed. I rolled my eyes and just licked my lips.

"And Violets... your drawings suck", Grimmjow said, I snickered and she slapped his bicep.

"Lawyer"

We all stared at Stacey.

"Huh?"

She laughed and flipped her hair back.

"Everyone thinks I'm dumb so I want to prove them wrong plus, I like defending people", explained Stacey then giggled. "_Anyway_, who else?".

"Professor"

"Super model"

"Actress"

"Fashion designer"

"Interesting. You're all perfect for those careers", Toshiro said then ran his fingers through his hair.

"But Toshiro, you should be a model too! I mean, you do have the model looks", Yuna gushed, Toshiro just smirked.

"What about you guys?" I asked, the other four didn't say anything.

"Grimm's gonna be a drug dealer", Yuna commented, I snickered and he glared at us.

"Shut up and I've been clean for over a month now"

Yes, Grimmjow had stopped smoking after sharing some with me during the time I was broken up with Rukia.

"Oh babe, if you become a super model, then I _defiantly _want to meet your model friends"

Yuna rolled her eyes and started chatting with Rukia about something. I saw that Rangiku was leaning against the wall and had a chocolate stick in her mouth.

"Matsumoto, I want a piece of that"

"No"

"Let me have some"

"I said no"

Soon everyone got silent. I turned and saw that Toshiro was on top of her, his mouth opened and leaning in so that he could take a bite of the stick. He took a small bite then lingered away from her.

"... That wasn't weird"

I shook my head and saw that Toshiro was blushing and he facepalmed.

"Ooh, Ran... looks like someone likes you!"

Toshiro's face redden and a vein appeared on his forehead.

"Shut up! I-I was thinking about Matsumoto! I was... thinking about that MILF", Toshiro lied, I laughed when I saw the guys faces. I saw that Nel looked kinda confused.

"She wasn't exactly a MILF since she wasn't a mom", Shuhei said.

"What's a MILF?"

Rukia nodded and also looked confused.

"It means Mother I'd Like to Fu- H-Hey Mr. Kurosaki!" Renji said then laughed nervously. I looked and saw that Dad had a plate of... cookies.

"What are you children talking about?"

"What do you want Dad?" I asked, Dad just placed the plate on the floor since mostly everyone was relaxing on the floor. Everyone grabbed a cookie and enjoyed it.

"Oh Yuna, there's a... beautiful women downstairs who wants you", said Dad then sighed.

Yuna's face turns pale and she takes a deep breath. All the boys run downstairs and all got dead silent.

"ICHIGO! GUESS WHO'S HERE?"

Me and the rest of us went downstairs and my eyes widen. Holy shit! It's the girl Grimmjow flirted with at the mall. The women looked up and smiled.

"Yuna... may I have a word with you outside?"

Yuna let out a nervous laugh and followed her outside. As soon as they shut the door we all leaned against it and listened.

"H-Hey Robin... Good to see ya"

"Good to see you too. How are you?"

"..."

"No answer? Well I better get with it. I heard that you had a one night stand with Zoro. Anything to say for yourself?"

"... I'm sorry. I was drunk and I didn't know what I was doing"

"It's okay, just don't do it again or I **will** break your neck. Hope we can repair our friendship sometime"

"R-Right! I hope so too. Well, I guess I'll see you later... or something"

"I was actually wondering if I could meet your friends. One of them looks vaguely familiar"

"Uh huh, okay then"

The door opened and we all moved away from it. Yuna and the woman named Robin walked in.

"Guys... this is my friend Nico Robin", Yuna said then told her our names. Robin just nodded and narrowed her eyes down to Grimmjow who grinned at her.

"Member me?"

"Hmm... I don't think so"

Us guys laughed at Grimmjow's failed.

"How pathetic", Toshiro said then I caught him checking out Robin. I elbowed Rukia, she looked up.

"Think you'll ever be as tall as her?"

That landed me a big bruise on my shin. It's always fun making fun of a loved one.

**~12/08/10~**

**_Hgirl13**


	28. Prom

**Prom**

Rukia's POV

"You're not running for Prom Queen?"

We all stared at Yuna who had just said that she wasn't running.

"Why should I? I was Homecoming Queen, plus, I'm a model singer, and dancer. I don't think I need to add Prom Queen. Some people need to have the lime light now and then", explained Yuna, I raised an eyebrow. Yuna is actually being thoughtful.

"You know what? Why don't you run for Prom Queen?" Stacey asked, I blushed and shook my head.

"Me?"

"Yes you! It'll be great for your image", Rangiku exclaimed, I raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"No, I can't", I said, the others groaned and Stacey didn't care.

"Well then, I'm running if you're not"

…

Me and Ichigo were looking for my Prom dress, corsage, shoes, jewelery, and his tie to match.

"You should get one to match your eyes", Ichigo suggested, I nodded and searched for a dress that would fit me. My eyes widen and I saw a beautiful dress. It was purple, strapless shirred bust, beaded waist and back band, tulip grecian drape with center front overlapping slit. The sizes said EXTRA SMALL, SMALL, and MEDIUM. I got the extra small and grabbed Ichigo.

"I found my dress"

I nodded and he followed me towards the dressing room.

"You go find a matching tie while I try this on kay?" I ordered, he nodded and kissed me.

"I bet you'll look beautiful", he said, I smiled then went inside to change.

…

I stared at myself. I looked different in this dress, it made me feel... sexy. I twirled around and smiled. This dress is perfect but I don't want to show up and see someone wearing the same thing. I hurry changed back into my clothes and took a picture of my dress then put it on Facebook. I opened the door and walked out of the dressing room. I bumped into someone who turned around. It was Stacey and she was with Stark.

"Hey Ruki"

"Hi guys. Looking for Prom clothes?" I asked, she nodded.  
"I can't wait. Me and Stark are shooins for Prom Queen and King, right sleepy-head?" said Stacey then touched Stark's arm. He smiled and nodded. I smiled and nodded, better not get in Stacey's way since she is very competitive.

"Are you buying that one?" Stacey asked, I nodded.

Ichigo's POV

"Why am I with you? Isn't Toshiro or someone else better suited for this?" Grimmjow whined, I rolled my eyes and kept looking for a ring. One caught my eye, it was a faceted amethyst ring.

"Oh no"

I looked at Grimmjow, he looked at me like I was stupid.

"What?"

"Don't do this Ichigo. This might be a mistake in the future", Grimmjow advised. My scowl deepened and I shook my head.

"Why do you care?" I asked, Grimmjow blinked and seemed surprised.

"Why _do _I care? You know what? Fuck it, just do whatever"

I grinned and grabbed my wallet, I hope she will except this.

Rukia's POV

I fluffed the soft curls I had in my hair and pursed my lips. Glossy. I grabbed my camera and purse. I took a deep breath and slowly walked downstairs. I saw Ichigo fiddling with his purple bow tie, he looked so handsome. He looked up when I was haft way downstairs, he blushed and smiled at me.

"Y-You... look amazing"

I smiled and Ichigo held his hand out for me, my eyes widen when I saw Byakuya by the door with Isshin.

"Brother?" I asked, he still had that cold expression.

"Rukia, you look beautiful"

I had a faint blush and walked over to him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to give my blessing"

My eyes widen and I looked over at Ichigo.

"We had a... interesting chat earlier", Ichigo said then snaked his arm around my waist. "Thank you sir". Byakuya nodded then turned to me.

"Have a... fun time"

I gave a nervous smile and we went out the door. We went inside our limousine and headed for our Prom.

"I'm so excited"

Ichigo laughed nervously then pulled on his collar.

"Yeah... me too"

…

We got to Prom on time and they took our pictures. I saw Yuna and Grimmjow. Yuna had on a single shoulder white dress that went great with her tanned skin, a sweetheart neckline, side cutouts with bead work, and flowing train. Her hair was so strait that it looked more strait than Stacey's. Grimmjow had on a tux with a white tie and was linking arms with Yuna.

"Rukia! You look great!" Yuna exclaimed then heard her mutter 'but not better than me'. I greeted them and we went to find the others. I got Shuhei and Rangiku who had on a red strapless bodice and skirt that had layers of soft tulle, faceted jewels in assorted sizes and shapes accent the satin waistband.

"Wow, you look like a princess Rukia and you looked like a goddess Yuna", Rangiku gushed then took of her probably spiked punch.

"And you look awesome", Shuhei commented, Rangiku just smiled.

"Oh ho shit! Renji has a date!" Ichigo exclaimed, whoa. _Nel's _Renji's _date_? She must be doing this out of pity. Nel looked gorgeous. She had on a fitted silhouette, sweetheart neckline, side front slit, strapless, and flowing train. Her hair was pinned to the side in a low ponytail. She looked so sophisticated.

"Damn Nel... You look fuckable", Grimmjow said then started eye raping her. Nel smiled widely and started complimenting our outfits.

"Renji", I called, he looked at me, his golden tie gleaming. "How did you manage to get Nel as your date?".

"I told her that she'd look pathetic if she didn't have a date but she said we have to go as friends", Renji explained then checked out Nel. "But, you look great Rukia". I smiled and hugged my best friend.

"Wow... those losers did a great job on Prom this year", Yuna said, she looked impressed by the decorated room. It was huge with balloons, streamers, tables, food table, and good music playing. I saw Tatsuki and her group of weirdos walking over to us. Tonight, really? Tatsuki wore a boyish dress and Orihime had on something girly.

"Well if isn't the ex cheerleaders", Tatsuki sneered, I rolled my eyes and decided to let Yuna handle this.

"Can we deal with this on Monday?" Yuna asked, Tatsuki smirked.

"Why slut? Because you and your boy toy are gonna have sex?"

Yuna scowled and twirled the end of her straitened hair.

"How am I slut if I only sleep with one guy?" Yuna said then smirked when she saw Tatsuki's confused face. "That's what I thought". We walked past them and saw Stacey talking to the DJ. She saw us and walked as fast as she could in her high heels.

"Hi guys!"

Stacey looked cute in her cocktail dress. The dress had a hand beaded neckline, fitted torso, rose detailing at hemline, and the dress was the color of Stark's eyes. Her glossy camel hair was tied in a middle length ponytail. Her bangs looked so pretty.

"Hey Stace, hi Stark", I said, he gave us a haft wave. Grimmjow started talking with Stark and I heard a fast song come on. I wanted to laugh at how bad Yuna wanted to dance but she just bobbed her head to the beat.

"Rukia, want a cupcake?"

I turned and saw that Ichigo had two cupcakes in his hands. One vanilla and the other chocolate. I smiled and took the vanilla one but I dipped my finger in Ichigo's frosting then licked it off sexily. Ichigo stared with his mouth gaped but shook off the dumb look. I giggled and we sat at a big table together. We talked and talked until it was time to nominate the King and Queen. Unfortunately Senna was the announcer.

"The candidates for Prom King are-" she looked at her card. "Toshiro Histugaya, Coyote Stark, Grimmjow Jeager... Jeager... whatever! And Ichigo Kurosaki!". Ichigo's eyes widen and the three went up. The crowd cheered and Ichigo looked embarrassed, Grimmjow seemed happy, Toshiro annoyed as usual(what's new?), and Stark looking sleepy.

"The candidates for Prom Queen are Stacey Argon, Orihime Inoue, Dawn Valentine, and... Rukia Kuchiki". My eyes widen and I could feel Stacey glaring at me. Who signed me up? I shyly went to the stage and stood aside with the girls.

"Your Prom King is... Ichigo Kurosaki!"

I smiled and clapped for Ichigo who looked shy when he was getting crowned.

"And our Prom Queen is... Rukia Kuchiki?"

I wanted to run but too things were stopping me, my heels and getting crowned by Principle Urahara. I smiled sheepishly at Stacey who just clapped and looked a little happy for me.

"King and Queen slow dance!"

I saw Yuna and Grimmjow come on stage and Yuna took the mic.

"Me and Grimm have a special song for IchiRuki here", Yuna said then winked at us. We got off stage and we got into the slow dance position. Ichigo had his hands around my waist and my arms were wrapped around his neck. A guitar started to strum.

_Do you hear me? _

_I'm talking to you across the water_

_across the deep blue ocean_

_under the ocean sky, oh my,_

_baby I'm trying_

I nuzzled my face into Ichigo's chest.

"You're so beautiful"

_Boy I hear you in my dreams_

_I feel your whisper across the sea _

_I keep you with me in my heart_

_You make it easier_

_when life gets hard_

"You look so mature and handsome"

Ichigo chuckled and kissed me lightly.

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again Ooh ooh ooh_

"I never thought I'd be Prom King"

I smiled and kissed him and I felt him smile.

_They don't know how long it takes_

_Waiting for a love like this_

_Every time we say goodbye_

_I wish we had one more kiss_

_I'll wait for you_

_I promise you, I will_

I looked over at Yuna and Grimmjow, they stared at each other like they just fallen in love with each other.

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Lucky we're in love in every way_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed _

_Lucky to be coming home someday_

_So I'm sailing through the sea_

_To an island where we'll meet_

_You'll hear the music fill the air_

_I'll put a flower in your hair_

_Through the breezes through the trees_

_Move so pretty you're all I see _

_As the world keeps spinning round_

_You hold me right here, right now_

Ichigo got down on one knee.

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been _

_Lucky to be coming home again. _

My eyes widen when Ichigo searched his pocket for something.

_Lucky we're in love in every way_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

_Lucky to be coming home someday_

Ichigo pulled out a velvet box and opened it. My eyes widen and I covered my opened mouth.

_Ooh ooh ooh_

_Ooh ooh ooh,_

_Ooh_

"Will you go steady with me?"

**The song was called Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat**

**~12/10/10~**

**_Hgirl13**


	29. Late Graduation

**Late Graduation**

Ichigo's POV

"Will you go steady with me?"

Rukia stared at with a wide eyes, she didn't say anything. I almost lost hope until she held her hand out for me to slide the ring on her finger. I grinned and the ring went beautifully with her skin color.

"Yes. I want us to go steady"

I smiled and stood up, I embraced her and people clapped. I saw flashes since they were taking pictures.

"Love you"

"Love you too"

…

I sat on the couch with Dad who wanted to speak to me about the future.

"So..."

"Listen Ichigo, I'm usually this serious but after you told me about going steady with Rukia... I need to know about some things", he said, I nodded.

"Okay, what is it?" I asked, he took a deep breath.

"You want to go to college in America, correct?"

"Yeah"

"And Rukia wants to stay here"

"... Yeah"

"Ichigo, you probably won't be seeing her for four years"

My eyes widen and I nervously ran my fingers through my hair.

"Which means, when you come back after those years, your love for her will be stronger"

I pondered what he said and furrowed my eyebrows.

"Do you want to marry this girl?"

My heart skipped a beat and I wasn't prepared for this question.

"I do"

"Well, I want to give her this-" he had... my mom's wedding ring.

"Dad..."

"This is very special and I'd like to see third daughter with this when you two are married"

I stared at Mom's ring... it was golden and it looked beautiful.

"Thanks Dad"

Rukia's POV

I sat in Ichigo's room with the girls, they were admiring my ring.

"How did that berry manage to afford such a hot ring?" Stacey asked, the girls stared.

"You know he has a job at the eel shop", I shrugged, they eyed me.

"You're so lucky, I wish I got a big ass rock like that. I probably won't even get one", Yuna said then pouted. I just let out a sympathetic smile.

"Well... Let's discuss the party!"

Ichigo's POV

I can't believe... that Dad made me cut my hair. It's now back to how it looked when I was sixteen. Rukia will think that I'm not mature, Grimmjow won't think I'm cool, and Yuna won't wanna have sex with me wait-why do I care? I don't care about her opinion... Anyway, Dad said I could borrow his truck so me and my friends could drive to our graduation. I only wore a suit, no tux, and Rukia wore her favorite yellow sundress.

"Ready to go?" I asked, she nodded and we went downstairs. My family was already waiting at the graduation so we just had to get there. My friends(Renji, Rangiku, Toshiro, Nel, Stacey, Yuna, Grimmjow)were waiting downstairs and I grabbed the keys. All the girls were wearing sundresses except for Yuna who wore a mini dress and the guys wore suits.

"Alright, I don't wanna be late so lets go", I said then clapped my hands to make them move.

"Okay Dad", Nel teased, I rolled my eyes and we headed for the truck. We got inside and I tried starting it up but... it wouldn't budge.

"Come on Kurosaki, we need to get going", Toshiro said, I grunted and tried again. Nothing.

"It's not working, I need to get jumper cables", I said then got out. I looked in the trunk and they weren't there. What the hell? Where could they be?

…

I found the jumper cables seven minutes later. The car started up and I hurry drove to our destination. I saw that up ahead was an accident so we'd have to find another way. Really? I made a sharp turn and drove on a street that hardly any cars.

"Drive faster!" Yuna exclaimed, I shook my head.

"No, I'm getting pulled over by the cops", I said, everyone started complaining. "Okay! I will if you guys just shut up!". I drove faster and her a thump then saw something dark hit my window and tumble over to the ground. We all yelled and I stopped the car. Sweat dropped and my knuckles were white from clutching onto the wheel.

"... Did you just run over someone?" Rukia asked, my eyes darted from her to the window. I got out and saw an old man on the ground. I hesitantly bent down to see if I felt a pulse. I almost touched his neck until he grabbed my wrist and gave me a perverted look.

"Ooh... you look nice"

My eyes widen and I got pale, I yelled and ran to the truck. I hurry started it and drove fast enough to get us to the graduation.

…

I parked and we hurry ran to the graduation. We opened the door and they were already handing out the diplomas. Everyone stared at us and I could Ms. Shihoin was glaring daggers at us. I smiled sheepishly and walked up to the stage. When I got my diploma, Ms. Shihoin smiled bitterly at me.

"As soon as this is over, I'm having a _long_ talk with you and your friends"

I nodded and walked off the stage. Why didn't they just have the graduation at school?

…

After talking to Ms. Shihoin, we headed over to my house for the party. A lot of our friends and their friends were coming over so Yuzu wanted to make food instead of ordering. Rukia sat on my lap and I kept staring at her beautiful face.

"I can't believe that we're officially adults now"

I laughed and nodded, I kissed her neck and pulled her closer.

"I know... We'll have to Skype when I go to America", I said, she frowned and nodded.

"I'll miss you Ichi..."

"I'll miss you-"

"Will you two cut it out?" Grimmjow asked rudely, we glared at him. "What? It's not like you aren't ever gonna see each other again. It's only four years so calm yourselves". He rolled his eyes and drank his champagne.

"You should be spending time with Yuna since you won't be seeing her in awhile", Rukia suggested, Grimmjow's eyes lit up.

"You're right Violets. I should", he said then smiled devilishly. Rukia frowned when he saw him walking over to Yuna.

"I didn't mean it in _that _way!" Rukia shouted then sighed. She rested her head on my mine and her silky soft hair tickled my face.

"Promise not to be with any guy while I'm gone right?" I asked, she smiled and nodded.

"Yeah yeah, you promise too", she said then kissed me. I felt her smile and I kissed her back but with more passion. Haft of me is happy that I'm done with all this high school drama and that I'm more mature from all the mistakes I've done(I could give advice to my future kids about the mistakes that I had)but the other haft is wishing that this could go on a little longer, hangout with my friends, not take care of myself but... this is the end of high school.

**The end is almost here guys. Only two more chapters then the story's over. I'm sad that the end is near but thank you guys for all your reviews. Stay tune for the next two chapters!**

**~12/12/10~**

**_Hgirl13**


	30. A Wedding to Remember

**A Wedding to Remember**

**Groom- Ichigo Kurosaki**

**Bride- Rukia Kuchiki**

**Best Man- Grimmjow Jeagerjaques**

**Maid of Honor- Yuna **

**Groomsman- Coyote Stark, Toshiro Histugaya, Renji Abarai, Shuhei Hisagi**

**Bridesmaid- Stacey Argon, Rangiku Matsumoto, Nelliel Tu Odelshwank, Dawn Valentine**

**Flower Girl- Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki**

_Four Years Later- Twenty One Years Old_

Ichigo's POV

I stared at myself in the mirror, wide eyed and fiddling with my bow tie. I'm getting married today. I had on a black tux with a white bow tie. Behind me was Grimmjow who was drinking white wine, he was just watching me. He had on the same tux except his bow tie was purple.

"Can I ask you something?"

I turned around and nodded.

"What?"

"... Why am _I _your best man? I thought we were Frenenemies?" he asked then sipped his wine. I cocked my head to the side and ran my fingers through my hair. I just shrugged and grabbed my wedding vows that I wrote and scanned it, great, I memorized it perfectly.

"How can you not be panicking? I mean, after hearing the priest say 'By the power vested in me, I pronounce you two, husband and wife'. Doesn't this worry you that you'll be married and no longer eligible to date other women?" he asked, I pondered his words. Surprisingly, I wasn't worried about this, I wasn't getting all anal about it. I didn't have cold feet... I wonder how Rukia's doing? I haven't seen her all morning.

Rukia's POV

I was fanning myself since it was summer. Why did I pick the _summer _to get married? Oh right, you 'wanted to see all the pretty flowers and the clear night sky'. Yuna was sitting on my chair, just watching me with an envious expression. My wedding dress was a mikado gown with a fit and flare skirt that showed off my small curves, bodice features and beaded neckline, cascading ruffle back, and sweep train. It was timeless. I smiled weakly in the mirror, today's my day to shine. I turned around and saw Yuna who looked up and smiled. She had on an tangerine orange colored dress that had a spaghetti strap bodice which was accented with a pleated waist band, and the skirt had pockets. Yuna brushed the soft waves out of her face and stood up and hugged me.

"I'm so jealous of you but today... you looked more beautiful than me", she murmured, I laughed and she flattened her dress. She headed out the door but stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"You didn't forget your garter did you?"

I blinked and grabbed it from the coffee table.

"I'll put it on, thanks for the reminder"

She smiled weakly, she silently closed the door so I can think.

Ichigo's POV

Grimmjow left to get more wine so it was just me. I sat on my chair, looking out the window watching everyone converse with each other. I saw Yuzu and Karin, I know the two hate me today for making them the flower girls but they look beautiful. The door opened and I saw Yuna who was smiling.

"Wow. Who know this day would come so soon eh?"

I grinned and nodded, she came over and sat next to me. Her eyes glazed over to the window and she sighed at her boyfriend who was drinking so early. He wasn't flirting with anyone which was a surprise but just watched everyone go by him.

"You look handsome Ichigo... You really grew up", she said then got off the chair and stood over me. I stood up and we hugged.

"Take for of her Ichigo or I'll kick your ass"

I snorted and looked at her navy eyes.

"Really? How are you gonna do that?" I asked, she tapped her finger on her chin then poked my cheek.

"I wrestle and last time you hurt your head", she said then went by the window. I followed her and grabbed her arm and got it in an arm lock. She blushed from embarrassment and didn't look me in the eye.

"Let go berry head", she said then wiggled her arm free. I smiled at her and she frowned.

"I've always wanted ask you this but you know I've been busy with modeling and singing", she mumbled then looked up, she played with her hands. "Was it a mistake when I took your virginity?". My eyes widen and I averted my eyes away from her.

"No, it wasn't. It... was a bad decision", I said, she frowned slightly.

"At least your a little skilled for tonight", Yuna said with a small shrug. Tonight was the night me and Rukia were gonna... make love. I wanted to end the awkward silence but Yuna beat me to it.

"What song am I singing?" she asked, I grinned.

"Lucky. That's our song so I want you to sing it", I said, she smiled.

"Does Ruki know?"

"Nope. Total surprise", I said, she grinned and saw Grimmjow walk in.

"Time to start the wedding"

…

After everyone walked down the white carpet we had, it was now Rukia who held a bouquet full of lilies. She looked stunning, beautiful. She finally reached over to me and her pools of violets said 'no crying'. She glanced over at me and smiled, the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. The priest cleared his throat and pushed up his glasses.

"The two decided to write their own vows"

I took a deep breath, held her hands tightly and we locked eyes.

"Rukia Kuchiki, I truly love you and you love me. My greatest happiness is sharing life with you. You are my White Moon", I said, she bit her bottom lip and squeezed my hand.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, I acknowledge my love for you and invite you to share my life as I hope to share yours. I promise to walk by your side, to love, help, and encourage you. I vow to take time to share with you, to listen, and to care. I will share your laughter and your tears as your partner, lover, and friend. You are my Black Sun", she said then laughed lightly. We put the rings on each other and stared at each other.

"You may now kiss the bride"

I leaned in and she threw her arms around me. People started to clap and I broke the kiss.

"THAT'S MY BOY!" Dad yelled then wiped the fake tears away.

"I'm actually going to be related to him?" I heard Byakuya mutter. I laughed and we headed for the limo.

…

We were holding the reception at a beach house and Yuzu decided to help cater the food. We rented the beach off for two days so we could do whatever.

"Congratulations Ichigo and Rukia!" Nel exclaimed then hugged us, I love Nel but her hugs hurt! After everyone got settled in their seats(That we assigned), Grimmjow and Yuna both wanted to say a toast.

"I hope Grimmjow doesn't curse", I whispered, Rukia giggled and rested her head on my shoulder then wrapped her arm around mine.

"Some of you know that me and strawberry went to high school together and... I kicked his ass in two fights. We started off as enemies then we became, I hate to say... _friends_. Ichigo is real lucky to have a girl like Rukia or what I call her Violets", Grimmjow said, I glared at him.

"I met Rukia when we were sophomores and we instantly clicked then I met Ichigo who actually... made me less of a bi-mean person. I thank him for that and I hope the two have a long, happy marriage", Yuna said then clinked her glass with Grimmjow who snaked his arm around her waist.

…

I held Rukia's hand and we started to dance to our song. Rukia's eyes widen and she smiled when she heard Yuna and Grimmjow sing Lucky. I twirled her and she laughed. After awhile, people started to dance and Rukia danced with Byakuya and I danced with Yuzu.

"Enough with these old songs! Yuna, sing that new Rihanna song!" Rangiku yelled who was buzzed. Yuna nodded and the DJ changed the beat.

_Oh na na, what's my name? _

_Oh na na, what's my name?_

_Oh na na, what's my name?_

_Oh na na, what's my name?_

_Oh na na, what's my name?_

_What's my name,_

_What's my name?_

Grimmjow grabbed Yuna and threw her over his shoulder then walked around with her while she kicked her legs. He finally let her down and she danced freely.

_Yeah, I heard you good with them soft lips, yeah_

_you know word of the mouth_

_the square root of 69 is 8 some right?_

_Cuz I've been tryna work it out, oooow_

_good weed, white wine_

They continued the song and we danced but I just watched. Rukia was dancing with Renji who danced terribly. I laughed and chugged my beer.

…

"Alright people, it's time for the groom to search for the bride's garter!" Grimmjow yelled then the adults cheered. Rukia sat in a chair and I bent down, blushing.

"Sorry midget", I said then searched under her dress for her garter. I reached for it but I felt hands grab my arms away from it.

"No hands", Toshiro said then smirked, I scowled and got it with my teeth. I pulled it down her thigh and all the guys cheered. I saw Rukia's face, it was red like Renji's hair. I grabbed the garter and mouthed sorry.

…

I watched Rukia get ready to throw the bouquet. All the girls except Yuzu and Karin were all squealing and raising their hands. Rukia threw the bouquet and all the girls jumped. I saw one lightly tanned hand grab it with all her might and she was the only one screaming. It was Stacey who was jumping up and and down, she grinned. I saw Grimmjow exhale, he seemed happy that Yuna didn't get it, he looked very unprepared for marriage.

"YES! THAT'S RIGHT BITCHES! I GETTING MARRIED!" she yelled and laughed, huh, I've never seen her competitive side but now that I see it... I wonder how she acts when she loses.

"Time for the garter toss!"

I got up and bumped her shoulder when I walked past her. She smiled and I got ready to throw. The guys weren't as excited as the girls. I throw the garter and I heard yelling, I turned around and saw that Renji caught it and he was cheering. I started to laugh when I saw Stacey's blank face, she stopped cheering. Renji walked over to her and grabbed her hand.

"Come on _wifey_, lets dance", he said then dragged Stacey.  
"B-But I don't wanna get married to Renji! I love Stark! NOOO!" Stacey wailed and Renji just grinned. I laughed and drank my beer, this was fun.

Rukia's POV

Me and Ichigo walked with our hands laced together, down the beach. The beach looked beautiful since it was a full moon and we could see all the stars at night. Ichigo sat down on the sand and I sat on his lap.

"Ichigo, we're finally married", I said excitedly, he grinned and nodded.

"I know baby... I really look beautiful tonight", he said, I smiled and kissed him. We kissed with more force and soon we were getting ready for our first. Forget the Honeymoon... he's mine for now.

**~12/13/10~**

**_Hgirl13**


	31. Nine Years Later

**Nine Years Later**

**Ichigo- Teacher, 30 Years Old**

**Rukia- Artist, 30 ½ Years Old**

**Grimmjow- Detective, 31 Years Old**

**Yuna- Super Model, 30 Years Old**

**Toshiro- Professor at Karakura University, 31 Years Old**

**Nelliel- Actress, 30 Years Old**

**Rangiku- Designer, 30 Years Old**

**Renji- High Ranking Officer of the Law, 30 Years Old**

**Stacey- Lawyer, 30 Years Old**

Ichigo's POV

I woke up with a smile on my face which was rare. I stretched and quietly got out of bed, I checked the time, 11: 48. I grinned and went to take a shower. Today, I'm having my barbecue with my friends that I haven't seen in nine freaking years.

…

I came downstairs and saw Rukiruki, my thirteen year old daughter, eating cereal in the kitchen. Rukiruki looked mostly like Rukia, she had strait raven hair that cascaded down to her mid back, a signature bang in the middle of her face, sparkling amber eyes, tan skin like me, and a faint scowl. She was petite and hated when I scared off potential boyfriends.

"Morning sweetie", I said then kissed her forehead, she grunted and read the back of the cereal box. I started getting the meat out of the freezer and getting the plates ready. Soon I heard footsteps, it was Rukia and Chigo, my seven year old son. He looked like me, he had bright orange hair, violet eyes, pale skin, and was tall for his age. Rukia was still short, not as flat chested as before, and had that signature bang still.

"Hey buddy, sleep well?" I asked, Chigo nodded and got on the chair. I made breakfast, it wasn't that Rukia was bad at cooking it's just that she likes to burn food in the morning.

"I dreamt that I was an astronaut", he said while playing with one of his toys.

"Excited?" asked Rukia, I grinned and nodded. My best friends were coming and I was gonna catch up with them.

"Your friends are coming over today?" Rukiruki asked, I nodded. "... Are they cool?". I snorted and nodded.

"Hell yeah, they're the ones who made me popular in high school", I replied then eat my bacon.

"Rukiruki, please wear something non revealing. Two of our friends are perverts", Rukia said then drank her tea.

"Oh yeah, don't talk to the one with blue hair, he will flirt with you", I warned, Rukiruki just looked at us weirdly.

"But he's thirty"

"He doesn't mean it but he just likes to flirt", Rukia said, I nodded and tapped my foot.

Rukiruki's POV

I opened the door and saw a short man with silver hair, turquoise eyes, and a serious expression. He cocked his head to the side and eyed me, he must have thought I was Mom. I moved to the side when Daddy came over and man hugged him.

"Toshiro!"

"Kurosaki, you have a daughter"

"Don't remind me, come inside. This is Rukiruki and the little boy over there is Chigo. I need you to make snow cones", Daddy said, Toshiro nodded and he coldly greeted me.

"That's Toshiro Histugaya, a professor at Karakura University. He's cold so don't talk to him to much", Mom explained, I nodded and heard the doorbell. There were a couple of people by the door, there was a pregnant woman with waist long camel hair, side swept bangs, gray eyes, a light mole on her cheek, and light tan skin. Another woman was gorgeous with long wild sea-green hair, bangs, hazel eyes, a red tattoo that went across her nose, and a... body that I'd love to have(damn her), she also had a child who looked five in her arms who looked exactly like her except her hair was short and she had a scar on her forehead. There was a blonde woman who had a similar body to the tattooed woman, a mole under her full lips, and ice blue eyes. A tall man with tribal tattoos and red hair tied into a ponytail was standing there with his hands shoved in his pockets. The blonde and tattooed girl squealed and looked at me.

"Are you Rukia's daughter?" the two asked, I nodded.

"Oh hi, I'm Rangiku and that's Stacey, Nelliel or Nel, Renji, and Nel's daughter Naomi", the blonde said then squealed even louder when she saw Mom and Daddy. The greeted each other and hugged.

"Oh Stacey, you're pregnant! Who's the dad?" Mom asked, Stacey laughed and rubbed her bulging belly.

"Stark. We got married but he couldn't make it since he had to work", she said then tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

"TOSHIRO!" Rangiku shouted and embraced the Toshiro when he just came inside.

"MMGRH! MATSUMOTO! GET OFF!" Toshiro shouted and she got off.

"We're only missing the jackass and Miss Conceited", Rukia said then smirked, I raised an eyebrow.

"Nel, are you a single mom?" asked Daddy, Nel nodded.

"This is Naomi, Naomi, this is Ichigo", Nel said, Naomi had a toothy grin.

"Itsygo?"

Daddy's scowl deepened and some people snickered.

"It's Ichigo brat", Daddy said then gave Naomi a nuggie. I heard people arguing from outside and then it got louder. Everyone sighed and Mom opened the door.

"AHEM!"

The two shut up and greeted everyone. My eyes widen when I saw the most beautiful people in the world, even better looking than Mom and Daddy. The woman had navy blue eyes, soft wavy ebony hair that went past her shoulders, perfectly tanned skin, great body, full lips, and long lashes. The man had chiseled features with piercing sapphire eyes, teal spiky hair, muscles, tall, and an angry expression. They also have a son who was tall with spiky hair so black that it was blue, electric blue eyes, muscles like his dad, and a wicked smirk. He was defiantly lucky for having two good looking parents. The woman smiled and hugged Daddy.

"Ichigo! How have you been tiger?"

Daddy blushed and patted her back.

"Yuna... always nice to see you", he said, she went away from him and hugged everyone else.

"Where's the beer?"

Ichigo's POV

"In the backyard in the cooler... is that your son?" I asked, Grimmjow nodded.

"Yeah, he was a whoops", he said, I laughed. "His name's Grimmjow Junior but we call him Junior or GJ".

"There are so many MILFS here it's like I'm in heaven", Renji sang, I rolled my eyes and Rukiruki looked confused.

"Shut up Renji, my daughter doesn't know about that yet", I whispered then felt a vein appear on my forehead. GJ was checking Rukiruki out and she didn't notice.

"So Yuna, still have those tattoos?" I asked, she smirked.

"Are you stupid? You could easily see them", she said, she was right, she had on low rider jeans and a tank top on.

"Oh right, wow Yuna, you look-"

"Hot, sexy, beautiful?"

"Uh..."

"Oh just say Ichigo, I'm already used to you ogling her so just say it", Rukia said, I blushed and shook my head.

"What? I don't ogle her... crazy", I said then crossed my arms, she laughed and went in the backyard.

…

I sat in the backyard eating a burger, laughing since we were reminiscing. Chigo was playing with Naomi in his room and the teenagers decided to hangout with us.

"And then, you yelled, 'I don't wanna marry Renji! NOOO!'" Rangiku said then laughed, I laughed and Stacey pouted. Rukiruki only smiled politely and drank her juice.

"So, what do you guys do?" asked GJ, we stopped laughing.

"Well, I'm a teacher"

"Artist"

"Lawyer"

"Actress"

"I know that! I wanted to get your autograph", Rukiruki said, Nel smiled and stretched.

"Before I leave I'll give you one", she said.

"I'm also a fashion designer", Rangiku said, I could tell from the fancy looking clothing she had on.

"So, Grimmjow, how's married life?" Rukia asked, Grimmjow sweat dropped and Yuna looked at her feet.

"We... aren't married yet"

I blinked, he must have gotten cold feet a lot of times.

"What? How come?" I asked, they shrugged and ignored the question. I saw Grimmjow mouthing some words and doing that lame trick where you yawn and wrap your arm around the girl. I looked and saw that he was telling that to his son who was doing that to Rukiruki.

"You know what, fuck you", I said and glared daggers at Grimmjow who laughed.

"Ichigo! Bad language", Rukia said then slapped my bicep, I rolled my eyes and tapped my fingers.

"Yuna, you still sing?" I asked, she nodded.

"I'm not singing Lucky again got it?"

I laughed and shook my head.

"No, I wasn't gonna ask you to sing that song... Remember that song you sang at the talent show?"

"Last Friday Night? Oh yeah, that was good", she said then eat her French Fries. We kept reminiscing and I saw Rukiruki and GJ listening to us with an awe expression.

"Your high school days sound awesome", GJ said, my daughter nodded.

"Yeah it was but I suggest you don't follow your mom or dad's footsteps", Toshiro said, I snickered and the two glared at him.

"What do you do Grimmjow?" Renji asked, Grimmjow ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm a detective. Listen, they asked me to join so I didn't really have a choice", Grimmjow said, I laughed at how ironic that sounded.

"But... you've been arrested and they asked you to join them?" I asked, he nodded.

"Yeah, they said they needed someone who was street smart", he explained, I nodded.

Rukiruki's POV

It was nighttime and all of Daddy's friends left and it was time to go to bed. I laid in my bed, thinking of GJ and all of the memories I heard from Mom and Daddy's friends. They sounded so... fun, so happy. I got up and quietly went inside Daddy's office and opened his drawer. I found his memory stick and put it in the desktop. I saw a whole bunch of pictures and videos come up, all from Daddy's high school years. They all looked so young, so happy. I eventually found the wedding photos that I've seen about a million times but these were more... adult like. There was grinding, drunks, and a dance battle. I love Mom's dress and wish I that I could use it when I got married. It was so elegant.

"It's past your bedtime sweetie"

I looked up and saw Daddy staring tiredly at me, he yawned and walked over to me.

"Ah, I see you were curious and wanted to see the pictures... Don't worry, you can have really great teenage years like me but just don't combine sex and booze together"

I giggled and turned off the computer then went to bed. Feeling excited for high school.

**And that, is the end of the story. Thank you guys for sticking with me until the end. **

**~12/14/10~**

**_Hgirl13**


End file.
